Runaway Wind
by pred1059
Summary: For 10 Years, Ventus slumbered in Sora's heart. When Sora sacrifices himself in Hollow Bastion to save Kairi, Ventus finally has the chance to awaken. And thus many things begin to change.
1. Prologue: History

**Prologue: History**

When Ventus went to bed the night before Terra and Aqua's exam, he just thought that tomorrow would be the day that both of his best friends would finally be named Keyblade masters. Instead, the next day began the longest journey of his life.

The trouble started when Terra was denied the mark of mastery. And then that masked boy appeared, and taunted him with how Terra would change after today. "You'll never know the truth, unless you look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world." And so, he chased after Terra to try and help him.

He thought when they met up, things would get better. Unfortunately Terra seemed set on his own path, while Aqua was wrapped up in being a master. It left them more split apart then ever, and Ventus was left to ponder what it meant to have friends. He continued traveling in search of answers. But when he found them, he wished that he never left the Land of Departure to begin with.

Meeting again with Master Xehanort, his old teacher before Eraqus, caused him to remember his cruel tutelage. And to remember how the boy that sent him on his odyssey was ripped from Ventus' heart, molded from the darkness and given the name Vanitas. All in the name of forging the progenitor of all Keyblades, the χ-Blade, and with it the power of Kingdom Hearts. When Eraqus realized he learned the truth, he tried to strike him down. Deep inside, Ven knew that death would have been preferable to letting Xehanort have his sword, but Terra intervened.

Despite all intentions to leave Vanitas and the χ-Blade behind, his dark reflection managed to bring him back to the Keyblade Graveyard. For despite everything, he still cared about Terra and Aqua. And so he came to where so many wielders left their legacy, begging for Terra and Aqua to end him so that he would never fight Vanitas.

But in the ensuing chaos the two finally clashed and so became one, creating the χ-Blade and for a moment opening the path to Kingdom Hearts. But even in his heart Ventus resisted the union, battling with Vanitas to regain control. He eventually succeeded, but the cost was great. Ventus' own heart was shattered in the struggle. And so it fled.

Ventus was left to sleep for a long time. His body had been left unresponsive, while his heart had taken refuge in the heart of the boy that had saved him so many years ago when Vanitas was torn out of him. A boy whose only power was a heart that always reached out to anyone in need. Like it did years ago, he gave Ventus a place to stay, for as long as he needed. Over the next ten years, bit by bit, his heart had managed to piece itself together.

And over the next ten years, he dreamed.

But now the dream had started to become more vivid. There were two boys, a girl. Worlds, all being attacked by the heartless. A Castle, warped and twisted. A fight between two friends. A trapped heart. And the only way to free her was to take that Keyblade for People's Hearts and stab it into-

"SORA!"

And with that, the dream ended. And Ventus found himself calling out to an empty room. "Where.." And then he began to take in his surroundings. All along the walls were the symbol of Master Eraqus, But there wasn't any room in the Land of Departure that looked like this. He'd remember a room that was completely white. How did he even get here? The last thing he remembered was fighting in the Keyblade Graveyard, and then in his heart. He eventually triumphed over Vanitas, at the cost of his own heart. After that, all he could remember was being somewhere warm. And..

"_I know it's a lonely place. But you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."_

Aqua was still out there. Looking for Terra after whatever happened in the Keyblade Graveyard. If she hasn't come back, she has to still be looking. And Xehanort…

What if he was still out there? What if somehow, he managed to survive? What if Terra and Aqua were…

He had to leave. Vanitas might be gone, but even if the χ-blade couldn't be formed with the two of them, Xehanort had to have some other plan to make it. At the least, he wouldn't stop looking for it, and who knows what else he might try to do to get it. So, he tried to move, muscles aching after who knows how long staying still. But he'd been through worse. Eventually, Ventus was able to stand on his feet, he took a step toward the door.

And then began to stumble, as his body began feeling even worse pain then before. He'd learned long ago that skipping training for too long only made it harder when he got back to it. And this was bringing those memories back in full force. Slowly, he tried to take another step.

And another.

And another.

And eventually, he had reached the door. He rested against it, and pondered...should he just stay? Was he really in any condition to go out and look for Terra and Aqua? But after a moment, he shook his head. It didn't matter if he wasn't strong enough, this whole mess started when Xehanort took his darkness. If it was all his fault, he'd have to be the one to fix it. And so, he opened the door, determined to continue his journey to set things right.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Chapter One: Escape**

Ever since her awakening, all Naminé had seen were the walls of Castle Oblivion. Endless corridors of white. When she first saw the black cloaks of the Organization, some part of her hoped that they might lead her to a way out. That hope was quickly crushed, as soon as they spoke. They had made it clear that any escape was out of the question, and that hope was less than an illusion.

Nobodies. Beings created when the body of a Heartless' victim took on a life of its own. But her "somebody" was still out there, alive. So what did that make her? "Less than nothing. Just a freak." Those were the words Larxene used to describe Naminé. And Marluxia made it clear that whatever she thought she was feeling were just the illusions of memory.

Of course, she didn't just have the vague memories of her old self. She had Sora's memories too, and she saw all the lives he had changed. When she learned this Naminé began looking through them, seeing if there might be a way out of her prison. She had pulled on a memory of a world from Sora, and found herself with a card that transformed the floor she was on into a deep jungle. She tried to use the confusion to run away once more, but the Organization was powerful enough to triumph over Sora's memories of the heartless there.

She had expected Marluxia and Larxene to be furious over what she did. That she might beaten for it. But when they came to see her after her attempted escape, they seemed pleased. For in her tampering with Sora's memory, she had demonstrated the very power they sought. And outlined for her a path to salvation that still left her with a gnawing pit inside.

Sora would come to save her, and would fight to protect her, as he would for the girl so precious to him. But in the process, his mind would be torn to shreds. Memories wrecked to conform to that narrative. And Naminé would be the one to do it. She knew it wouldn't last in the end, she could never truly replace the girl he cherished. But she had no choice, if she refused she knew that the power which tore heartless to shreds would be turned on her.

And so, she sat in the room left to her. Nothing but a chair, a crystal ball to look over the monotonous hallways of Castle Oblivion, and a cage with a doll in her likeness locked inside. "Just so you don't forget what you are." Larxene said. All Namine could do to pass the time was look over Sora's memories, draw them as she watched, and wait for the boy to arrive so she might be someone to somebody, if only for a moment.

But then the doorknob to her room turned, and she started to her feet in surprise. Because she was the only person in the castle who bothered to use the doors. The cloaked members of the Organization used their corridors of Darkness, while the random Heartless lacked the intelligence. She relaxed as she saw the boy that came in, since he didn't wear the cloaks of the Organization. But even though she never saw the boy before, she could have sworn he was familiar.

* * *

After wandering the same white halls for who knows how long, Ventus was grateful to finally find something distinct. A set of doors. Lacking any other place to go, he opened room inside was rather small, only a white cage, a crystal ball, and a few drawings scattered about. And in the corner standing in front of a white chair, was a blonde girl in a white dress about his age staring at him in shock holding a notepad. Well, introductions were important. "Err...Hi. My name's Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

The girl slowly nodded. "It's...nice to meet you, Ventus. My name is Naminé." She looked around, then took a few tentative steps forward toward him."How did you get here?"

Ventus shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "Honestly, I'm not sure where 'here' is. Do you live here?"

Naminé shook her head "No, I'm being...kept here. This is Castle Oblivion."

He narrowed his eyes at her hesitation. "Kept...Who's keeping you here? Are you a prisoner?"

"A group called Organization XIII. They're the ones that keep me here." She began fidgeting, nervous, "I've tried leaving...but there's no way I could fight them. The only person strong enough would be Sora."

Immediately Ventus perked up. Though the memories were vague, he knew the Heart that had helped him all these years "Sora? You know him?"

"I've...heard of him. He's the one with the Keyblade, fighting to save all the worlds from the heartless."

Ventus blinked, and then grinned at the news. "He's got a Keyblade? That's amazing!"

Naminé tilted her head at his response. "_A_ Keyblade? There's more than one?"

"Yep! I've got one too!" And with a flash, Wayward Wind appeared in his hand.

Naminé stared at the sword in his hand, as shocked as when he first appeared. "You…" She began to grip the notepad harder, pages bending in her hand. "Could...you help me escape?"

"Escape the castle? Where to?"

"Anywhere. Outside the castle, outside this world. As far away as we can get."

Ventus' response was immediate. "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out?"

She blinked, "Friend?"

He nodded, "Yeah! We're friends, aren't we? And friends help each other."

For the first time in a long time, Naminé smiled, "If...If you say so."

The boy nodded, "Is there anything you need to do here? We could leave right now if you don't have any-"

"No. I can go at any time."

"Alright! Oh! You'll need protection if we're going…" Namine seemed a bit nervous at the possible impediment to her escape, but then Ventus snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Hold on to this." He unfastened the clip holding together the two belts on his chest, and gave it to Namine. After she took it, he touched the pauldron on his chest. In a flash of light he was covered in green and black armor. "Alright...and now..." Seemingly in response to his command, a black and gold cape appeared behind him. Then, he reached behind and pulled off his back. "This'll protect you in the lanes between."

She tilted her head. "Don't you need it?"

He waved a hand, "Nah, it's dangerous to use it in a fight. Too much chance of causing trouble. But it can protect others if we need to. If I can just...pull it here." Using his hands, he began stretching the magic fabric, and in response, it began to take the shape of a cloak. When he had finished, he handed it to Naminé, who donned the gift and fastened it using the clip. Though the mantle came up a little short to her knees, it fit her well enough.

Wearing her new cloak, Namine asked, "Um...what exactly are the lanes between?" In response, Ventus held keyblade toward the ceiling, and out shot a beam of light that coalesced into a glowing portal. He tossed out his blade, which transformed into a board similar to its original form.

He hopped aboard and offered his hand. "Ready to leave?"

Naminé overcame her bewilderment, smiled, took his hand and stepped aboard. "Alright."

"Then hold on tight." And with that, the board flew toward the portal with it's two passengers.


	3. Chapter 2: Search

**Chapter Two: Search**

**AUTHORS NOTES: **Some quick housekeeping before we move on any further. For the purposes of this story, Dream Drop Distance, X, and III are not strictly canon to this story. Certain story elements may be used similar to them, but otherwise they are not as binding to this story's lore. That being said, let's move on.

* * *

Roxas barely understood everything that happened during the Organization's meetings. As far as he could tell they mostly consisted of everyone appearing on their seats, talk about what they did, and praise others for doing a lot, or criticize others for not doing enough. If the bickering went on too long, one of the higher ranked members,often Xemnas, would step in and get things under control.

Right now, people were talking about what they did, which in Roxas' case, wasn't a whole lot. Fortunately, nobody told him how much he needed to do, so he supposed no work was as good as any work. One of the older members, Vexen if he remembered right, was taking a long time talking about his own work. "To summarize, the Replica Program is showing promise, if I can utilize proper rudimentary memories, we should be able to have a proof of concept ready."

Xemnas nodded. "That is excellent news. How soon can we expect results?"

"Assuming Naminé's co-operation, within a few days. The sooner I begin working on this the better."

The superior waved his hand. "Understood. You are dismissed." and after a brief nod, Vexen vanished into a dark portal. Right now, Roxas began wondering if he could leave early too. But everyone insisted he sit in on these meetings, that it would make sense in time. "Currently, the restored Keybearer is travelling back through the worlds, dealing with the heartless unleashed by the opened door to darkness. We shall observe from afar for now, and await the outcome of his inevitable confrontation, at The End Of The World."

Nope. Still A lot of words he didn't understand.

Demyx spoke up, "So, in short, stay away from him and wait till things change. Sounds good to me."

Ah, that was much easier to understand.

Larxene scoffed, "Easy for you to stay, you've just got basic recon duty. _Some_ of us have actual work to do." then she began to smile. "Well, okay, mostly it's just keeping the witch in line. Sure there was that stunt with the jungle. But seeing as how she's stuck on the 13th floor of that labyrinth with no idea how to open dark corridors, us stronger than her by far, and no one else knowing she exists...we pretty much have her on lockdown."

Suddenly, darkness gathered at Vexen's seat, and he reappeared, wide-eyed. "She's gone."

The entire room went silent.

"Naminé has completely vanished from Castle Oblivion!"

And then everyone began shouting. Which meant somebody didn't do enough.

Well, probably not Roxas.

* * *

Ventus was sure that if Terra, Aqua, or Eraqus found out about what he did, he'd be getting yelled at. 'Do not meddle in the affairs of other worlds' was one of the earliest lessons drilled into him, and he was sure that helping someone move from one world to another fit that bill. But she already knew about other worlds and keyblades, so what was the harm in getting her out of that castle? Besides, she seemed terrified about the people keeping her there. At least when he was kept in the Land of Departure he had Terra and Aqua, his best friends. It almost seemed like Naminé...was completely alone.

He couldn't bear leaving somebody like that. So he decided to fulfill her request to the fullest extent. Which left her holding on to him as tight as she could, flying through the stars with only one question "So, where are we going?" Naminé was silent for a moment, then pointed toward a world he could just barely make out. "Huh...looks like a..town?"  
"I've heard of it before. It's called Traverse Town."

"Well, that's easy to remember. Let's go!" And so they flew toward the world. And through a shimmering portal, appeared above the town. Bringing the glider down near one of the small plazas, he waited for Namine to let go and hop off before joining her and recalling his keyblade and his armor. There was a small fountain in the corner, and lights all around.

Naminé pulled down the hood on her cloak and began looking around, eyes wide.. "I can't believe this, I'm actually out of the castle."

"How long were you trapped there?"

"As long as I've known."

Ventus, frowned "They just kept you in that room all your life?" She nodded, and Ventus became certain that whatever world order that was being kept there was worth breaking. Which raised the question, "Why were they keeping you there?"

Naminé was silent for a moment. Struggling to find the words. "I...have a power that the Organization wanted to use to control Sora."

He tilted his head, "Control Sora? How? What kind of power would let you do that?"

"...It's difficult to explain."

Ventus considered asking for more details, but then realized how many things in his life were difficult to explain right now. "Alright, If it's hard for you to talk about it, you don't have to."

"Thank you."

Ventus smiled, and tried to change the topic. "Anyway, It's not like they can follow us into other worlds right? So you should be safe."

At this, she looked away, "They've mentioned having work on other worlds. So I'd imagine they have a way to find me."

"Oh…" Ventus thought it over, and the answer was then clear to him. "Then I'll protect you from them."

"What? Ventus you don't have to...Just leaving the castle is more than I ever hoped to have."

But he waved his hand, "Call me Ven. And I'm not going to just leave a friend, especially when they're in danger. Besides, doing this is helping to keep Sora safe. And I owe him a lot."

Naminé tilted her head, "You owe him? For what?"

Now it was Ventus' turn to falter. "Well...um...it's kinda hard to explain."

She blinked, but then nodded in understanding. "Fair enough." And with that Naminé stood back up. "If I recall correctly, we should be able to find a hotel somewhere around town we can stay at."

* * *

As the two of them made there way across Traverse Town, Naminé had to marvel at the lack of heartless in the area. Sora must have been here recently, more than likely getting stronger in preparation for stopping the heartless threat at its source. In any case, their search for the hotel was thankfully uneventful. And soon Ventus was ringing the bell at the front desk. "Just a minute already sheesh." The voice sounded almost youthful, and the shutter on the front desk opened revealing-

…

"Can I help you, Kupo?"  
In an instant, every fiber of Naminé's being was filled with the need to hug the small fuzzy moogle before her. Unfortunately, the screen between them made contact an impossibility. Ventus spoke, "We're looking for a room." After exchanging the munny with the moogle and receiving a key, the two of them found themselves in a simple hotel room. "We can set up here for now. I'll go make sure there aren't too many heartless nearby."

She nodded. "I should be alright. Just stay nearby in case the Organization shows up." The Heartless wouldn't care about something without a heart after all.

Ventus gave her a thumbs up "Sure. If anything happens, don't be afraid to call for me."

"Alright Vent...I mean Ven." With a smile, the young keyblade wielder began to go looking around. Leaving Namine to her thoughts about her new friend.

No, not just that, her first friend. By a miracle he appeared, and managed to whisk her away from the clutches of the Organization that tried to control her. With barely an exchange of names, he called himself her friend, and offered to take care of her. She almost wondered if she was dreaming, until she realized that she couldn't. Yet the fact that might have once discomforted her only cemented that this was _real._

On the table she noticed some stationary, and a pencil, and then she realized. In her haste to leave, she dropped her notepad and left her old crayons behind. Well, there had to be some downside to the escape. Still, she could make do. And so she made her way over, and began to sketch. And slowly, the sketch became a picture. The picture of a boy with spiky hair, in half black, half white clothes and some armor holding a keyblade. She paused, and then began to add to it another person. A girl in a black cloak and white dress holding his hand. For once, her drawing didn't bring the transient pining for a life she never had. Right now, she was drawing her own memories.

* * *

Twenty minutes, that was how long it had been since everyone in Castle Oblivion left to gather in The World That Never Was. And somehow in that time period, the linchpin to their plans had completely vanished. "You are certain there is no error in the scrying spell you placed on these orbs? If she is hidden in here, these should find her in an instant." Marluxia's voice was calm, but his fists were balled up tight.

"Do you think I would lie about this!? I need her for my research! Without some kind of input, the replicas will remain inert!"

"Weeell, you could be trying to keep her for your 'pet project'." Larxene drawled on.

"Accusations will lead us nowhere without solid evidence." Xemnas intoned, the debacle having demanded his personal attention. He turned to the two remaining members of the Castle Oblivion team. "Lexaeus, Zexion, do you have any insight?"

The Stalwart shook his head, while the Schemer kept his eyes closed, sniffing. "Strange…"

Axel turned to Zexion, "Well don't keep us in suspense, we could use the help on figuring out this little jailbreak."

"It's the faintest traces and I've never smelled anything like this before...but if I had to put it into words, it would be...pure light."

"So wait, are you saying that one of the Princesses of Heart broke out Naminé?" Axel shrugged. "Guess there's more to them than meets the eye."

"No. They are not behind this." The Superior shut down Axel's speculation, and continued. "As Larxene said before, no one knows of Naminé's existence. Which means that the cause is inside this castle. Or rather, was." At this point, almost everyone but Xemnas had an expression of confusion on their face, though Axel seemed more contemplative. "Marluxia. As you are in control of Castle Oblivion, you will be left in command here. Lexaeus and Zexion will continue their monitoring of this location under your supervision." The assassin nodded tersely. "Axel, Larxene, effective immediately, you are to dispatched to search for Naminé. Check in each day with your progress. You are both free to use whatever means you see fit to re-acquire her. But remember. Discretion is paramount. Do not bring any more attention than necessary, and do not harm her, we will still need her alive for our plans."

"No promises if I need to discipline the witch." Larxene grinned.

"If she is damaged, her powers may be affected, which will impede us. Needless to say, the keybearer cannot, under any circumstances, come to harm."

"And what of my project Lord Superior?" Vexen inquired.

"We shall discuss this matter privately." Xemnas conjured a dark doorway and gestured for the Academic to follow.

After the two of them had departed, Larxene created her own portal. "Great, finally got out of babysitting duty, now I've got to search _everywhere _for that witch." She turned to Axel, "Don't bother following, it's better if we split up and cover more ground."

"Well, things might have gotten icky here. But at least I've got a chance to get out for a while." Not that it mattered how he 'felt' about it. And with that, he too stepped into darkness and out into the universe.


	4. Chapter 3: Power

Chapter Three: Power

Before Ventus met Naminé in Castle Oblivion, he wondered if his heart shattering might cause him problems. At first, he brushed it off, figuring that if he could move around without a lot of trouble it couldn't be too bad, right? But when he started patrolling the area for heartless he could feel it, all the commands he once had at his disposal had deteriorated. Sure he had some of the basics, but a lot of his better moves had been forgotten. Well, sometimes the best way to learn again was to jump right in. And so...  
"Wind!" A small tornado began to toss around the group of Darkballs, while the pair of armored heartless stood their ground, tanking the damage with their shields. He tossed his keyblade out at the floating heartless, hitting most of them, but two of them managed to teleport right behind them. He dived away from their biting jaws, only to come face to face with the Defenders, the faces on their shields gathering frost at the mouths. As the pair of heartless tried to smother him with frost, he rolled and took the chance to attack one of them from the side.

And then he felt his power reach a _Fever Pitch _inside. He began slashing away, his quick attacks now becoming a blur, and within a few moments the Defender fell. As its partner charged at Ventus, he rolled away, and after a few more strikes, brought his keyblade to the ground, creating a small blast of light where it struck. The light burned away the armored heartless. Leaving only the two floating Darkballs. Focusing, he took aim, and unleashed a salvo of flame, which homed in and destroyed the two remaining heartless.

"Well, that takes care of that. Better head back" As he was walking to the hotel, he mentally he went over the battle. Eraqus taught him that one would grow as they fought, gaining insight into their own power and abilities through that of their enemies. Though he was starting from scratch, it was a bit easier, probably since he had trained in this before. Even with his heart broken, the memories of that power were still etched inside. In any case, he could think it over some more when he had some quiet time with Naminé.

Granted, he had checked up on Namine quite a bit during his patrols. Mostly to make sure a Heartless hadn't snuck in. Fortunately, they were lucky enough not to notice her for now. Or at the very least, he was providing a decent enough distraction. In any case, just as before when he made it back to the hotel room, he looked to see if she was alright. And again, she was sitting on the bed, drawing. "Ah, you're back. You don't need to keep checking up on me you know."

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I need to take a break from this anyway." He made sure to leave his keyblade in the corner, making it less easy for the heartless to find them. He began to look at her sketchpad. "Hey, is that where we first got here?"

She nodded. "I wanted to have a way to remember some of the things I've seen."

He grinned. "I bet it'd look great with some color."

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure there's any place around here that sells crayons, or colored pencils."

"Yeah…" Most of the Town was concerned with trying to take shelter from the Heartless. Hard to get art supplies when the main focus is to survive. "Anyway, I ought to get a little more practice in before we leave this world."

She looked up from the notepad. "We're leaving? Where?"

He began rubbing his head in thought "Well...um...not quite sure about that actually. I'm not sure where they've gone."

"They?"

"My friends. Terra and Aqua. We all trained together to become keyblade masters."

Naminé's eyes went wide "There are a lot more keyblade wielders than I thought there were."

"Well, keyblades and stuff like other worlds are supposed to be secret. People aren't supposed to really know about us…" Then he noticed Naminé starting to fidget. "I mean...it's not a huge problem if you know already! Just...don't go telling everyone."

She relaxed and nodded. "Of course. So, what happened to you three to get separated?"

"We were fighting to stop a man called Xehanort from trying to make this χ-Blade, and start a war with it." Naminé tilted her head in confusion. "Right, the pronunciation is kinda weird, it's not Key like a door key but this ancient letter, sounds like Chi, Kye?"

Immediately her face lit up in recognition, "Oh, I think I remember that letter. It symbolizes endings. Then what happened to you in the fight, how did you end up in Castle Oblivion?"

"I...got hurt real bad, Aqua must have left me in the castle to recover. I know she went out to find Terra, and then she'd come to get me." He frowned, "But that means something happened to him, that and I'm not sure how long it's been since Aqua left." Not to mention, he had no idea what happened to Master Eraqus.

"So you want to try and find them?" She looked away, "It might be easier if you left me. Again, you've already done a lot."

Ventus' response was immediate. "No way. I told you before, I'm not leaving a friend when they need help."

Despite his reassurances, Naminé still frowned, "I just...wish I could do more to help you."

And then he was reminded of all the times Terra and Aqua went off, and he wanted to do something to make their training easier.

So he began to think, and then he realized "You mentioned having a power right?" Naminé nodded. "Well, maybe there's a way we can use that power to help?"

* * *

"My power..?" How could her power help? How could she even begin to explain her powers to him? Would Ventus even trust her if she told him about her powers? Even if her view into his memories was too hazy for her to really affect, he might not believe it. He might grow afraid of her, believing that his friendship was manufactured by the witch of memories. _'Even if they trusted you at first, the truth of what you are would only drive them away'_, Marluxia's endless lectures still lingered in her mind.

But, he called her a friend without hesitation, right? Was willing to trust her, help her. Let her keep her secrets. Perhaps, it was alright to take a chance. So she took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"I have power over Sora's memories, as well as those of people connected to him. I can see them...and if I want, I can change them."

Now it was Ventus' turn to go wide eyed. "Changing memories?"

She shook her head. "It's not simple. Each memory is tied to another, like links in a chain. If I tried to change something too fast or make a change too impossible, it'd just come undone. But with enough time and effort, I can make someone's memories unrecognizable."

A pause, and then the inevitable question. "Hey...can you see into my memories?"

"No...not a lot of them. The most I get is...vague impressions, and as far back as when you woke up."

Silence filled the air.

"I'm not sure I believe it."

The gnawing sensation began eating away inside her. He distrusted her. This was it, this was how she'd lose her first…

"I mean, you probably could read memories fine, but changing them? That's a little far fetched"

…

She was tempted to let him go on believing that. It'd make things easier.

But her first friend ought to know the truth.

"If...I changed your memory, just for a moment...would you believe me?"

Ventus shrugged. "Sure, I guess, just don't change something too important. Okay?"

She nodded, "Very well. Ventus, you remember when you woke up, right?"

"Sure! I was in the middle of this round room, in a throne. I was calling out for Sora, and you were right there, calming me down. After that I…"

...

"Wait...but...didn't I meet you in that…"

And in a blink, the contradiction reverted his memory back into the truth. "No way...For a moment...It was as real as..."

"As if it actually happened." She finished. And again, Naminé waited.

And then Ventus chuckled, "Well I guess it's good that we're getting you away from the Organization, right?"

She released the breath she was holding, "So...you trust me?"

"Of course! You didn't want to use those powers on Sora, right? You wanted to leave. So I'm pretty sure you're trying to do the right thing with them!"

"Yes...yes, you're right." It was such a simple reason. But she felt it lift the weight bearing down on her since she learned of Marluxia's plan.

"Anything else you can do?" Ventus continued.

"Well…" If she was being this frank, she might as well describe everything. "If I reach in, I can create a card based on a memory. I tried it once, copying some of the details of a world Sora visited into a card. With it, I could change a part of Castle Oblivion into that world."

"That's pretty neat." Ventus rubbed his chin in thought. "But I'm not sure how much that would help, it might cause problems if we change part of a world."  
"The other thing they were discussing were turning abilities of his into cards. They wanted to rebuild him as a fighter into something more their liking, so they wanted me to make him forget everything he learned, putting that power into cards, and then leaving him to rebuild that power in a way they could control."

"Forgetting abilities…Wait!" Ventus snapped his fingers. "Naminé, what if I forget one of my skills!"

Naminé stared at the boy for a moment. "I'm...not sure that's a good idea."

"No! Let me explain! The way I was taught to use a keyblade, was to take inspiration from the enemies I fight, and incorporate their moves into my fighting style. I have a memory of a lot of techniques. But I don't use all of them at one time!"

"So you can forget them without any problems, then I could change them into something I could use?" It was a crazy idea, but if it gave her the chance to help him, "I'll try it.".

"Alright, let me see...this one?" And then she saw it, a chain from his memories that had detached itself and began to vanish. She reached out, and in a flash of light was holding a card with an image of Ventus' keyblade. "Hey! I think it worked!"

Naminé smiled, then turned it over in her hand. "So...how do I use it?"

Just then, the whirling of coalescing darkness brought forth Heartless, having finally detected the Keyblade wielder. Namine took the card and held it forward, hoping whatever power lie within would shield her. In a flash a shimmering figure sprung forth from the card, Wayward Wind in hand, and struck the Wizard leading the Soldiers. As the mirage attacked the magical heartless, Ventus recalled his own blade, and made quick work of the handful of soldiers. As the boy finished off the rest of the entourage, the figment Naminé summoned vanished, leaving the wizard free to attack. And also free to be attacked by Ventus, as a few more strikes had the Heartless expire, releasing its heart.

Again, she saw it, a free memory, though she realized this was not a techniqued discarded, it was one yet to be learned. She grasped it before it made contact, and was left with a card showing the image of ice. "This must be...magic?" Holding it out before her, a blast of ice shot forward, covering a spot on the wall with cold.

Ventus grinned. "That's pretty good! I bet we can find more cards out in town as we fight heartless. Want to come with?" He gestured to the door leading outside towards the alleyway.

Naminé looked at the cards in her hand. At the power she could wield. While the attack a moment ago was shocking, having a chance to participate in the fight and help win...

Was this...excitement?

Whatever that emotion or sensation was, she wanted more. So…

"Alright, I'll go with you."


	5. Chapter 4: Resemblance

**Chapter Four: Resemblance**

Naminé had begun her impromptu training with Ventus a little unsure how to proceed. However, over the course of a few fights, she had managed to understand the basics. When heartless appeared Ventus would call his Keyblade and either begin swinging away or casting magic. Naminé would usually take the chance to use her cards to add keyblade wielding figments to the fray, disrupting a random charge, or shutting down a sneak attack. Though on occasion, she would cast frost on any particularly vulnerable enemies. For instance, the Wyvern currently trying to divebomb Ven.

"Freeze!" She called out, and with card in hand cast a volley of ice at the draconic heartless. The cold bullets managed to stop the heartless in its attack, bringing it to the ground. But as it got up the heartless turned its attention to her. As it began charging, she held up one of her keyblade cards, but reversed. This time, the figment stood its ground rather than leaping forward, and blocked the beast from reaching her. As Ven struck down its Magician companion he rushed forward and began slashing at the draconic heartless. Drawing another card, Naminé summoned a new figment to join in the fray. The two keyblades working in tandem, the beast stood little chance.

As the last specks of darkness cleared, she managed to spot a few more memories. Dashing forward in her cloak, she snatched them up, turning them into more cards. Two more keyblades, another ice, and...a card with a leaf? What could that mean? She held it up, and saw the scratches that Ventus had gained during the fight begin to stitch shut. Looking at the magic he grinned "Hey, you got cure! That'll be really handy!"

She nodded, and the cards were added to her growing deck. "I'm just glad I can be helpful against the heartless. It's not like I'm good with a sword or any other kind of weapon."

Ventus rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, it's never too late to learn. Maybe I can teach you some of the basics?"

"Would you?" Even if it wasn't at Ventus' or Sora's abilities, having some skill with a sword might be useful. Of course, there was one small problem "I'd probably need to buy a sword first...could we stop at the weapons shop?"

Ventus grinned "Sure! I bet we've got enough money for one."

* * *

Axel knew that Xemnas had a strict set of rules when Organization members were out on assignment. Do not draw unnecessary attention. Do not interact with the inhabitants of other worlds unless necessary. And above all, do not harm the keybearer. In practice however, unless they were working with another Organization member, those were more guidelines than rules. Bendable to whatever extent a member saw fit, so long as it didn't cause problems for the group. For instance, there'd be far stricter members that would say wandering the streets in the open would be too conspicuous. He, on the other hand, knew that Traverse Town was host to people from many different worlds. What was one more oddly dressed stranger?

Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't run into Larxene while he was around here. He figured Traverse Town, being the universal refuge for all those affected by the heartless, would be one of the first spots for both of them to check. It's why he decided to start here. Maybe she had a different idea of where Naminé ran off to.

Or maybe it was something related to those meetings with Marluxia she had when everyone else was busy.

In any case, he soon found his way to the central plaza where most of the shops were. Like most worlds nowadays, it was empty. Everyone had locked themselves indoors due to the heartless. Though right now, it looked like two kids were walking out of a weapons shop, one in a cloak holding a no doubt newly purchased sword. Guess everyone was trying to keep themselves safe. Too bad it wouldn't be much help without a keybl...wait.

He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But no, there was no mistaking it.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" the two kept on walking. Guess he was still a bit out of it. He walked up behind them and spoke up. "So are you going to introduce me to your new friend or what?" Roxas turned around to look at him, while the other started to turn, but stopped.

But now that Axel had a chance to really see the boy, he was...baffled. On the one hand, his face, eyes, hair, everything looked like Roxas. But on some fundamental level he couldn't quite call the person looking at him right now Roxas. It might have something to do with how the boy had an expression of visible confusion on his face, rather than accepting emptiness.

"Uh...do I know you?" The fact that he used a complete sentence right now was also a bit disorienting.

"Come on...I told you my name already. Don't tell me you forgot."

The boy thought for a moment, then his face began to light up in recognition. "Wait...Lea?"

...what…?

"How did you get so big?"

...but that was…

"What's with the tattoos, and the cloak?"

"How do you know that name?" Axel's voice had lost any semblance of cheer, right now, all he had was confusion.

The boy tilted his head. "You don't remember? It's me, Ven."

Axel murmured, "Now I remember you." It was only once, but it he remembered that boy. The only problem was, "That was ten years ago."

* * *

Ventus could only stare, nausea beginning to fill his stomach as he processed the sentence "T-ten years?" He took a step back. "But that's...impossible! I haven't grown at all! How could it be ten years?!"

A firm grip on his his arm got his attention, and he turned to Naminé. She was gripping as hard as she could, eyes wide with panic. "Ven, we need to leave. Now." she whispered.

Lea's eyes narrowed. "Hey, do ya mind? I'm having a talk with an old friend." He began to take a step forward.

"Ven, please, he's from the Organization!'

That snapped him out of his stupor. If he really was from the organization…

"What are you whispering? Feel like sharing, kid?"

Ventus turned and started to walk away with Naminé, a bit faster now. "That's none of your business Lea."

At this, the older man began to chuckle. "I appreciate you remembering my old name after so long. But that's not what I go by nowadays." With that, portal of darkness appeared in front of the children "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" And through it, Axel appeared to block their path, grinning.

Then the smile faltered as he saw the two of them face to face. Both Ventus.

And Naminé.

"Well, I know you remember me, Nami-ARRGH!." Axel was interrupted with a blast of ice to the face, courtesy of Naminé's card. As Axel recovered, the Ventus and Naminétried to run in the opposite direction. Only to suddenly be blocked by a wall of fire. "Looks like you've picked up a few new tricks!" They turned back, to see that the entire square had been sealed off with flames. Axel approached them with his arms crossed. "Now, I know we've had some bad history, but I'm willing to overlook it for the better times we had. Let's try this again, give Naminé back to us, and I'll let you-"

"You're with the Organization. The one that wants to use her to control Sora." Ven had begun glaring at this point.

"Is that what she told you?" Axel smirked, "Well, I can't deny that we have plans for her involving Sora. But are you really ready to throw your life away to keep some strangers safe?"

Ven's answer was immediate, "I'd fight for any of my friends!"

"So, you're friends with Sora and Naminé." Axel raised an eyebrow, amused, "What about me then? _Old friend?_"

The sound of flames hung over the square, as he awaited Ventus' answer.

"Are you really the kind of person to stand aside and let Sora's mind get torn apart?"

Axel answered without skipping a beat. "Yep. Works out for me just fine."

Ventus' voice was cold. "Then there's no way I could call such a person my friend." And with that, Wayward wind appeared in Ven's hand.

Axel shook his head, "All these years, and you're still playing with swords. Let me show you a real weapon!" Flame gathered in his hands, and coalesced into two spiked chakrams. A far cry from the toy disks he once had. And with that, he lunged forward to slash at Ventus. Only to be parried by a figment blocking in front of Ventus. "What the?" Still recovering from the shock, he was open to a series of slashes from Ventus. Though he got knocked back, Axel jumped to his feet quickly. "Interesting looking sword there! You think you're some kind of keyblade master?"

"I might not be a master, but I'm good enough with my keyblade to stop you!" And with that, Ven began to attack at Axel. Keyblade struck against Chakram, as the blows were deflected. Gathering the flames to his weapons, Axel tossed them forward. While Ventus was able to deflect one of them, the other ricocheted around the square, eventually striking Ventus in the back.

"VEN!" Namine called out, then raised her hand with the card she had found moments ago, "Heal!" But as Ventus got to his feet, Axel vanished in the blink of an eye, and re-appeared in front of Naminé. Once again she held out the card of Ice, and a frozen bullet shot at her attacker. Unfortunately, Axel was ready, and he blocked the spell. Quickly she pulled out another card, and as Axel lowered his guard, a figment leaped forward to capitalize on the opening. Axel was surprised to see the figure, leaving him open to it's barrage of strikes. Meanwhile Ven had closed the distance, and continued the assault at a _fever pitch._ As the figment faded the strikes from Ventus increased in intensity. Until with a flash of light, Axel was knocked back.

From the ground he muttered. "Two…? Tch." Then he rose from the ground, shouting. "Alright! One more trick!" as the ground at his feet began glowing. Ventus tried to close the gap, but pillars of flame shot from the ground around Axel, blowing the boy back. Then, the pillar became a wall of fire centered on Axel, that spread forth, scorching Ventus and Naminé and knocking them down. Slowly the two got to their feet as the Assassin made his way toward the girl. Seeing Axel come closer, Naminé tried to concentrate, to recall the cards she used. Their power bagan to return to her hand. When he made it in front of her to her, she felt the power coalesce, and as fast as he could, held out two of her magic cards. Axel had no time to react to the blast of ice fired at him point blank.

As the spell knocked Axel down, the flames around the plaza vanished, and he vanished into darkness. Naminé hurried toward Ventus, "Are you alright? You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

"Me? What about you? After that wall of fire?"  
She shook her head. "I've survived getting hurt before, this isn't too bad."

"Then that'll serve you well." The two spun around towards Axel, weapons in hand. "Hold on. I'm not in any position to fight you two. In fact, I shouldn't have been fighting you in the first place."

Ven's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You're both rough around the edges, but there's no doubt that both of you have the power of a genuine keyblade. And right now having more of those alive works for us better than taking you out."

"You...you're just letting us go?" She could only stare in disbelief

"Consider yourself on probation Naminé. If you can prove you're more valuable with that power then with Sora's memories, we might just let you off the hook for running away. Wouldn't be the worst way for a Nobody to live." She cringed a little at the end of his explanation.

Ventus asked, "Axel...what are you after, really?"

He crossed his arms. "I thought you said we weren't friends anymore." And with that, Axel conjured a portal to leave. "But since you asked nicely...I want to see how this all plays out. So don't disappoint me." And with that he vanished into the darkness.

Silence hung over the scorched plaza until Naminé spoke, "We should probably leave."

"Yeah" Ventus nodded, "We should. Let's go back and get your drawings and then head out. We need to get some answers." and with that the two began to run back to the Hotel.

* * *

"You see! That's why we can't just leave!"

Kairi winced at Cid's words after the brawl outside that had just turned the square into an inferno. "Alright, I get it. It's really dangerous. It's just..." she could only sigh.

Cid grimaced, "Geez. Listen kid, I know you're worried about them, but without Aerith, Leon, or at least Yuffie, I can't let you go after your friends in one of my ships. It'd just cause problems."

"Well, where are they now?"

"Back at their home, Hollow Bastion. I'd go with, but I need to hold down the fort in case Sora heads back here for anything."

She sighed. "Kinda wish I told them that was my home too…maybe they could have taken me with them."  
Cid stared at the girl, jaw agape. "You were from Hollow Bastion?" He grimaced, "Ugh, probably would have been better if you got a ride there. Let me see if I can get a signal out to them, hopefully the transmitter I built still works. Maybe we can get you a ride kid."

The girl smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." But as soon as the man went back into his workshop, her small cheer evaporated into anxious tension. When she planned on leaving the Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku, she was just looking forward to a small adventure with her best friends. Instead, she left the islands taking refuge in Sora's heart, and though unseen, was with him every step of his journey. The downside was that she could only infrequently talk to Sora.

Maybe if she could say _something_ to Riku. Get him to realize that he was making a mistake, that Sora hadn't forgotten his oldest friends. That Riku didn't need to drown himself in darkness to save her. Instead, she could only watch as he became twisted into a puppet for that...seeker of darkness, or whatever he called himself.

Ansem, the former king of Hollow Bastion. Technically, her former king, but after trying to kill her and her friends she was more inclined to kick him in the shin than bow down. But there was something else that bothered her. She remembered bits and pieces of her childhood before the Destiny Islands. But as she looked back on the memory she showed Sora, of the children rebuilding the world, she realized she had seen that Library during her time in Sora.

The same library in Hollow Bastion's Castle.

How far did her connection to her homeworld go? If she grew up in the castle, was Ansem…

It didn't matter. Besides, a lot of people could have lived in the castle that she was related to. But still, one day, she wanted to go back to that castle, and learn the truth. It was part of why she wanted to leave in the first place after all.

But right now, all she could do was wait. Wait, and trust Sora that he'd find a way to stop the Heartless and save Riku. Then they might be able to actually go on their journey together.

* * *

In the nearly abandoned halls of Hollow Bastion, a corridor of darkness appeared. The Superior of Organization XIII strode through carrying a body wrapped in cloth. Wasting no time, he soon stood in front of the Door To Darkness, the path opened to The End Of The World. Soon, a voice spoke. "Your presence is not unexpected. What is however, is the fact that you have approached me." Emerging from the multi-colored portal, was the Heartless that called themselves Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. His face was troubled, "What complications have arisen to drive you to seek me out so openly?"

Calmly as ever, Xemnas replied "Our former apprentice has awoken. What's more, he has taken Naminé and vanished to the lanes between." He lied the body down on the ground. "Since we cannot use the initial plan for Subject i, we require the services of our remaining keyblade wielder."

The Usuper shook his head. "I cannot part with more darkness than I already have. I have spent enough to ensure I an avenue of survival." Then he smiled, "But there is one heart bound to me that might be usable."

The superior raised an eyebrow, "Do you require him to claim the Kingdom Hearts gathered-"

"The world hearts at the End Of The World are only a simulacrum. Though beneficial to possess, it is but a small stepping stone to our true objective."

Xemnas nodded, "Understood. Is it safe to utilize the bound heart so freely?"

Ansem smirked, "The strength of his bindings is actually quite minimal. It would seem that whatever trauma he has endured has caused him to lose memory of who I truly am. I merely ensure he cannot call his blade, lest the Heartless turn on me."

Xemnas nodded "If he cannot react to your darkness when he is that close, then we nothings need not fear. You may proceed."

The Seeker of Darkness nodded, and called out. "Guardian!" At his command, the spectral being appeared behind him. "It seems you shall at last have your freedom." And at that, Ansem rammed his hand into the Heartless spectre. It struggled, trying to pry the appendage from its chest. "A shame you cannot remember what to do with that freedom. Now! **SUBMIT**!" and then he _**TORE.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Changes

Chapter Five: Changes

He was drowning in darkness. Everything was numb. The only thing he held onto was the light. The smallest glimmer which had always been a constant in his existence. Something that he reached for when he could, despite his bindings. For the light called out for him, as she always had. Until there was **PAIN.**

...and then he could feel the ground again.

"You seek answers."

Answers...why was he here...what was he looking for...it was so important to him...

"You feel nothing. Nothing is real."

Nothing...was that why he didn't know? Because he felt nothing?

"I can give you purpose."

His purpose. No.

"I know what my purpose is."

"Oh? Then tell me."

It was simple. He needed to find...no, needed to stop...needed to save?

"I need to find...someone. But...I don't remember...who..."

"And you don't even remember who you are. Do you? Can you even find them, when you don't remember yourself?"

His name...what was his name?  
"I can give you a name. Give you grounding for your purpose."

And with a wave of the figure's hand, the pieces of his name all came together. And things became clearer.

"Those you seek, lie beyond the darkness, on the edge of nothing." And with that, a dark portal opened. With no other plan, he followed the path laid before him.

And so the guardian was given new life by the Superior. And moments later, the Keybearer and his companions in Hollow Bastion were tested by the unknown.

* * *

Naminé watched the stars go by as held on to Ventus. When she first left Castle Oblivion, she had tempted to ask if they could stop and admire the view. That, and maybe sketch the myriad of stars and lights she wanted to see. Granted, she didn't realize the forgotten crayons and paper until much later. Right now, she had a pencil and a notepad, but the sights were the furthest thing from her mind. She could only think about how much things had changed.

She had new power yes, but even then, Axel seemed little worse for wear after the fight. He was toying with them. Still, he said that power was genuine, so it wasn't a total fluke. Besides, she had definitely been able to catch him off guard during the fight, and she was able to work pretty well with Ventus. Right?

Of course, seperate from the fight, there was Ventus himself. He had been floored at the news that he was apparently gone for ten years. As they had gathered their supplies he seemed tense, anxious. Even now, he seemed to be looking to and fro, searching, muttering, "It's got to be around here somewhere...either home or, Ah!" And with that exclamation, the glider swerved and began to head toward one of the many lights, though this was smaller than the rest. As they approached it, the reason was obvious. Rather than a complete world, this was a small speck of land floating in the stars. The only feature was an ancient tower, and even at a distance, Naminé had a sense that the building had many mysteries within.

Coming to the ground, the two disembarked the glider and approached the front door. Ventus began to knock. Slowly, the door opened, and a broom handle began to fall out, and then stopped. "Wait.. a broom? But that doesn't.." And then the broom shook...no wiggled, and then the door opened. With the doorway open, it was clear now the broom was practically a living being, it's brush split into two feet, with small wooden hands at the side of the handle. The tip of the handle itself moved like a head, one that was leaning forward with great interest. After a moment, it moved aside, gesturing toward the spiral staircase in welcome.

Ventus nodded, and began to run up the stairs. Naminé followed after him and asked. "Ven, where is this?"

"I'm not sure about the name, but if I remember right, this is home of one of the few keyblade masters, Yen Sid."

"A master? There's a lot of history behind keyblades."

Ventus nodded, "Yeah, there's another one I know...but I'm not sure it's a good idea to visit him right now." And with that, they soon reached the top of the stairs, and Ventus wasted no time in knocking. "Master Yen Sid, hello?"

A voice spoke from behind the door. "Though I was not expecting you. I am here, and ready to speak with you Ventus, come in." the boy opened the door, revealing a study with windows looking out toward the stars, and seated at the desk was a bearded man in a blue robe. Yen Sid leaned forward, "And who is your guest?"

"Master Yen Sid, this is Naminé. I rescued her, and we're travelling together."

Naminé nodded, "It's...an honor to meet you, sir."

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow, "I would have expected you to return with Master Aqua. Have you seen her in your travels?"

Ventus shook his head. "No...I just woke up." the boy gulped, "Master Yen Sid, has it really been ten years? I don't feel different, but..."

The master nodded, "Yes, though ten years have passed, you are still as young as you were when Master Aqua hid you away."

He was bewildered by the calmly delivered news. "But...how?"

"Before Aqua took you to shelter, she mentioned a spell to ensure that while you slumbered, time would have no effect on you until you recovered. You would not become hungry, your strength would not wane, and when you awoke, it would be as though you had slept for merely a moment. Granted, I anticipated an effective time of a few weeks, not a decade."

Ventus rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I got hurt pretty bad...I lost a lot in the fight anyway. What happened to Aqua and Terra?"

The sorcerer's face was grave, "Terra vanished after the battle in the graveyard, while Aqua disappeared shortly after she left with you."

Ventus frowned at that, "Nobody's seen them? You've told Master Eraqus about all this right? He's got to have some idea about where they are."

Yen sid's eyes widened, "You do not know?" Ventus slowly shook his head "Eraqus is dead." The boy's face paled.

"Ven?" Naminé reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No...I didn't...was I...How?"

"The details Aqua told me are scarce, but it seems that Xehanort deceived Terra into attacking your master. And once he was weakened finished him off."

Ventus was aghast, "Terra...he...he wouldn't!" but then…he remembered the last time he saw Eraqus. "No...he would, if it was to protect Aqua or me. Xehanort, he used me as bait to get them to fight." He sighed. "If...if I didn't leave…"

Naminé frowned, watching her friend become so despondent was a sharp contrast to his normal cheer. Watching it, something inside her...wanted to try and take the pain away. While she couldn't effect the memories causing them, she could try to remind him of other things. "If you didn't leave...we wouldn't have met." Ventus looked at her. "I'd still be trapped in the castle, and I'd be forced to hurt Sora. I realize it's selfish to be thankful for this...but if you never left, you'd never have saved me."

The sorcerer nodded, "Our decisions rarely play out as we expect them to. What might have seemed like an ideal solution once can come to bring about misery. And given time, what once was tragedy might be instrumental in saving lives. So long as you still live, you should not give up hope on helping to find Terra and Aqua."

"Hope…" Ventus murmured, and then he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small green trinket, in the shape of a star "Yeah...it's faint...but I can tell, they're still out there." Then his eyes widened in realization "Hey, how's King Mickey?"

"He has been doing as well as he can. There was hardly a day when he did not search for you Terra or Aqua." Yen Sid closed his eyes. "However, more recent events have demanded his attention. The heartless have begun to devour worlds en masse. He went out in search of a way to seal the door to darkness the heartless are using, while sending his retainers to search for the chosen keybearer." He turned and faced the window. "Though from what I can sense, the conflict between the chosen bearer and the horde of heartless is coming to a head."

* * *

"It is only a matter of time, as we speak, Sora faces the full might of the heartless forces at the end of the world. One story shall end, and another can finally begin." The Superior of Organization XIII addressed the gathered members. "Yes, for many reasons, today is a momentous day."

Roxas hoped that he could understand at least one of those reasons this meeting.

Xigbar grinned. "I'll say, though we kinda knew Sora was going to have his big showdown sooner or later. The real kicker is knowing there's a new keyblader on the block. Or rather, two of them."

Marluxia seemed unimpressed. "I am still skeptical of your story. A keyblade wielder in Roxas' likeness, as well as Naminé calling upon similar power."

Axel shook his head. "Not similar, identical. I got hit by both of their keyblades and I'll be the first to say that when you get hit by one you _know_. That power Naminé has isn't fake."

Larxene narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you're not just covering for your _friend?_"  
Axel shrugged, "Hey, he made it clear that things are over between us. Right now, he's just another kid with a keyblade."

Saïx nodded, "And as such, we will be shifting our plans for them toward observation, rather than retrieval. You are both being recalled from active duty on this, however, we will be expecting weekly updates on their progress."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll keep an eye on things, and let you know if little Naminé and her friend aren't up to snuff."

Xemnas nodded, "There is one more matter." He motioned toward the entrance of the room.

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

From it, entered a young man wearing one of the the Organization's black coat.

"Number XIV. Erxart."

Slightly tanned, with blue eyes and brown hair. He began looking around at everyone, a slight frown on his face.

"Let us welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

Though when he looked at Roxas, he seemed to relax. Almost smile?

Roxas wasn't sure what to make of it, beyond there being a new name to remember.

* * *

She wasn't sure how many calls Cid made back to Hollow Bastion, but they eventually got a message through. The response was a bit less than heartening though. Sora had stopped by to deal with..._something_ that had shown up. All he had said was that it was a man in a cloak. In any case, he was going to go and face Ansem back at the end of the world, which meant every world would be separated again. So Cid had decided to finally head back to Hollow Bastion, and Kairi would have another chance to see her old home. "Just need to get a few things set up on the ship."

She nodded, "Right." and went back to looking out the window toward the stars. She wondered, which one was Sora fighting on? Where was he making his stand for everyone's sake? She gave him her charm for the sake of luck. But strangely enough, she could swear there was something there she could _feel._ Deep in the darkness, she could see his light ever so faintly.

And then the door was sealed, and the darkness clouding the way vanished.

Cid looked up from his adjustments and closed his personal ship, "Alright, We're good to...what the hell?" Only to stare at the portal of light in front of Kairi. "Um...Kid?"

"Cid...I don't think I'll be going with you."  
He scratched the back of his head. "You sure? Heck, do you even know where this goes?"

She nodded "Yes. It's wherever he is." and stepped through.

On the other side, was a small scrap of land, floating in the void. In the distance, she could see a massive door. And at it's foot, were Sora and his friends. When they caught sight of each other, they tried to run and meet together. But the worlds began to drift far apart and separate.

So they made a promise. That one day, they would be home on their islands together. No matter what.

And as they made it, they knew it would one day come true.

No matter how long it took.


	7. Chapter 6: Concerns

**Chapter Six: Concerns**

Yen Sid pointed out toward the sea of stars. "There...The End of The World...it is where the heartless have been stockpiling the hearts of worlds they have consumed. And in doing so create a door back to the realm of darkness from whence they came." Ventus and Naminé moved closer to the sorcerer, and saw where he was pointing, a star that seemed to shine with a myriad of colors, blurring together. But then there was a flash and the star split apart, light scattering across the sky, and stopping at various points on the horizon. Yen Sid smiled. "But it seems that the one chosen by the Keyblade was successful, and the worlds are being restored."

"So...it's over?" Ventus looked at Naminé

She nodded "Yes, he must have been able to close the door. I guess that's the end of the heartless."

Yen Sid sighed. "If only it were that simple. So long as darkness exists in a heart, the heartless will never be truly destroyed."

Ventus shook his head. "You make it sound like we'll have to be fighting forever."

The sorcerer turned to look at him. "While the burden of bearing a keyblade never truly ends, there are some times where one can find some peace. Perhaps with this victory, we might be closer to that. At the very least, a thinned horde of Heartless will make your task of finding Terra and Aqua easier."

Naminé nodded, "Right. Do you have any idea where there were last?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes in thought. "When Aqua left to hide Ventus, there was a mass of darkness gathering in the Radiant Garden. Not long after she left, that darkness dissipated. I doubt that is a coincidence."

She shook her head, "I don't think I've heard of a world called Radiant Garden."

"It no longer bears that name. Soon after, it was ravaged in an attack by the heartless, and taken over by fiends attempting to use the castle their as their base. When word last came to me of it, many only knew the world now as Hollow Bastion."

Ven shuddered hearing the name, "How bad did it become to earn a name like that?"

Naminé put her hand to her chin in thought. "I only heard of it as Hollow Bastion...if it was called the Radiant Gardens at one point...It must have been beautiful."

Immediately Ventus lit up. "It was amazing! The city was huge, and all the plants there were gorgeous! And the castle was so cool! Even though I didn't go inside, it was awesome to look at!" His brow furrowed. "All the water seemed to run up though. Not sure what was up with that."

She giggled at his friends excitement. "It sounds like you knew it pretty well."

"Well I only went the one time but-"  
"If I might bring ourselves back on topic." The stern voice of Yen Sid brought the two to attention. "I would recommend starting your search there in the castle. With any luck, you might be able to contact some of the other survivors that made their way to the world to rebuild."  
Ventus nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Ready to go Naminé?"

Yen Sid spoke up, "Before you depart. I would recommend speaking with the three Fairies in the adjacent tower." He gestured to the door in the side of the study. "I imagine you wish to fight alongside Ventus, given you are carrying a sword." She nodded. "While the spirit is commendable, the cloak you are wearing might become a liability in a fight. The fairies might be able to fashion you clothes that are easier to move around in, while still empowered to protect you from the lanes between."

"I see...what would I need to do in return?"

The sorcerer held up his hand, shaking his hand. "Child, helping to defend the worlds from the forces of darkness is repayment enough. Though we have our own concerns to attend to, we are glad to facilitate that in any way we can."

Naminé nodded, "I see...before we go there's one more thing. Ventus rescued me from a group in black cloaks calling themselves Organization XIII, they were trying to find a way to control the keybearer, Sora."

Yen sid furrowed his brow. "It is concerning that there are those who are not only knowledgeable of the keyblade, but actively seek to manipulate its power. Is there anything else we should know about them?"

She paused for a moment, "They're...beings without hearts, nothing but the animated will of the victims of the heartless."

Ventus stared in shock, "You mean they can't feel anything?"

She shook her head. "It might look like they have emotions...but they're just imitating it. Clinging to memories of when they were alive."

"Do these beings have a name for what they are?"

Slowly Naminé nodded. "Yes...they call themselves Nobodies."

Ventus gasped, "Then...that means…" he trailed off.

Yen Sid looked at the boy "Is there something I ought to know?"

There was a moment of silence before Ventus spoke up again. "Before we got here...we met a member of the Organization, Axel...I used to know him."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to even care when I brought up what he was doing was wrong. If he has no heart, that might be why he changed so much."

The sorcerer nodded, "To lose one's heart would be a dramatic change. Probably for the worse. I will relay the information to the king as well as the keybearer. In the meantime, I would recommend you begin your search." The two nodded, and headed out the side door.

As the door closed, Naminé and Ventus both looked at each other. Eventually, she spoke. "Ven...About what Axel said…"  
He nodded, "I know what he said. What he called you..."

She frowned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you're not like Axel. You weren't happy about hurting Sora. You wanted to help me out rather than just let me go on my own. If you really didn't have a heart, you wouldn't care. " He put his hand to his chest. "So maybe there's more to you than old memories."

She shook her head, "Maybe there is...But I don't know if it's a real heart or an illusion I've made up for myself."

He frowned, "Well...It's real enough for you to care about other people."

"...is it real enough for us to still be friends?"

Ventus blinked in surprise. "Wait...do _you_ want to stop being friends?"

She waved her hands, almost frantically, "No! I don't want to give that up."

He smiled. "Then I won't give our friendship up either. Not unless you want me to."  
She took a shaky breath, "Okay then," And smiled back at him. "Thank you, Ven." And with that the two moved to the other end of the hall and knocked on the door.

The voice of an old woman answered, "Just a minute!" After a few seconds, the door opened to three fairies waving their wands and levitating several sewing supplies into cupboards and drawers, "Oh I'm sorry about the mess, we weren't expecting visitors anytime...Ventus?" The one in red finally took notice of their visitors and floated over. "My goodness it really is you!"

The one in green floated over. "Ventus? It's so good to see you! Though I thought you would be a bit taller by now."

The fairy in blue looked incredulously at her sisters, "Taller nothing. You haven't aged a day!"

Ventus' eyes lit up in recognition, "You...I remember you now. You were back in the Enchanted Dominion! Yeah, I got hurt, and I was put under some kind of magic spell to protect me while I was asleep. Anyway, it's good to see you again, er..." Then he chuckled a bit sheepishly, "Um...I don't think I got your names.

"It's quite alright dear, we were a little busy with Maleficent when you arrived." The one in red nodded. "Flora"

"Fauna." Said the one in green.

"And Merryweather." said the fairy in blue. "Now, who's your friend?" she said, looking to the cloaked girl.

She gave a slight bow to the fairies "My name is Naminé. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Master Yen Sid said you might be able to make me an outfit that can protect me from the lanes between. Up till now I've been using this cloak."

Flora took a closer look at the black and gold cloak she was wearing. "This is definitely powerful material...yes, I think we can use this quite well. May I?"

"Oh, of course!" She undid the clasp holding the cloak together, and handed it over. Naminé then turned to Ventus and held out the clasp "Do you want this back."

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...Thanks." And with that, it was back in Ventus' hands.

Merryweather looked at Ventus and gestured to the door. "I think we could use the privacy. Could you wait outside?"

He nodded, "Sure! Just let me know when you're done." And with that he walked out to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Now let's see…" And with that, Fauna began to wave her wand, cutting the cape to pieces.

* * *

Ventus sat outside holding onto the clasp Naminé returned to him, turning it over in his hand. Once, he was proud to have earned a chance to wear it. Even though he wasn't formally training as a Keyblade master like Terra and Aqua, it was a sign that Eraqus saw him as a valued student. He smiled, remembering the years he spent with his master.

But…

He was also strict. He was adamant that Ventus stay hidden in the Land of Departure. Then there was him denying Terra's Mastery, just for those hints of darkness. And when he realized Ventus was the key to the χ-Blade. He didn't hesitate to turn his sword on him.

...What would he have thought of Naminé?

...What if he learned more about her power, or that she was a Nobody?

…

She didn't deserve that sort of treatment. Not after what she'd been through. Especially not when all she wanted was to help.

No. It was better that Yen Sid didn't know. Even though he was helpful, Keyblade Masters seemed to have a bad habit of going to horrible lengths to keep the peace.

His hand drifted to his heart as he remembered the other master in his life...and how far he went.

_Feckless Neophyte..._

He shook his head. Xehanort was gone, Yen Sid didn't mention him, so Aqua and Terra had to have finished him off. So...he had a fresh start, in a way. Looking at the pin, he made a decision. He removed the straps over his jacket, no longer fastened by Eraqus' clasp, and folded them into his pockets. A few moments later, he put the symbol of his master in there was well.

It was time he made his own choices.

A flash from the door snapped him out of his reverie. Then another, and another. As he approached the door, he began to hear voices from the other side.

* * *

"Red!"

"No, Blue!"

"Um…"

"The girl has the spirit of adventure! Clearly it should be Red!" Flora accented her argument with a wave of her wand, and Naminé's dress changed to rose tint.

"And she has a sense of refinement and grace! So Blue is the obvious choice!" Merryweather rebutted with a burst of magic that clothed Naminé in azure.

Fauna pondered, "You know, I've always helped with the design, but I so rarely get a chance to choose the color."

"Excuse me!" Namine spoke up, finally getting the fairies to end their squabbling and listen to her. "If you're having trouble with the color, maybe try using a bit of each of them?"

At this, Fauna nodded, "I think that's a wonderful idea!" And her two sisters looked at each other for a moment, then nodded.

"Then let's do this together. On three. One, two…" And in a flash of light, the fairies worked their magic.

When Naminé could see again, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her sandals had been replaced with a pair of white shoes. While she saw the same basic top of her old dress, she now wore a dark green skirt running down to her knees, a stripe of gold along the bottom. Finally, while she could notice her old dress, she now wore a blue vest with a hood. Though she soon realized something was missing. "What about the red?"

At Naminé's question Flora chuckled, "Take a look at your sword, dear." Looking down, she saw the scabbard had changed from a dull brown to a polished crimson finish. Unsheathing the blade, she saw it had similarly been changed from mere metal to a shining silver, a strip of red running along the blade. Putting it away she bowed, "Thank you so much!"  
Merryweather called out. "Alright, Ven. We're done!"

Opening the door, Ven walked in. "I was a bit worried when I saw all the...lights…" and saw Naminé.

"Well?" She asked. "How do I look?"

Ventus grinned, "Great! I think you look set to go on an adventure!"

Flora nodded, "Then don't let us keep you. If there's nothing else we'll see you off."

"Oh! Actually…" Naminé realized noticing the various crafts around the room. "Would you happen to have any crayons, or something to color drawings with?"

Fauna put a hand to her chin in thought. "You know...we haven't really needed them...but I think…" With a wave of her wand one of the lower drawers on the dresser opened, and various items began levitating out of it. "Here it is!" and with that exclamation, one of the smaller boxes floated toward Naminé.

She nodded, pocketing the gift. "I appreciate it. I was looking for something that I could use for my own drawings."

"Maybe we could see some of them when we meet again." Flora offered.

"If we do, I'll be sure to show you some of them." Naminé smiled.

* * *

"What, you're worried about the new guy?"

"No." Worry wasn't quite the right word Roxas would use. But even so, the fact that Erxart seemed to have a lot of attention on him was...odd. It was certainly more attention than anyone else seemed to give him, besides Axel.

Though he he had to wonder why Saïx was sending him along on this first mission with Axel.

"Are there any major risks I need to know about for this mission?"

Saïx shook his head in response to Erxart. "No, this is more of a training exercise to gauge both of your abilities."

"Honestly, the biggest risk is that Roxas here is still a bit out of it. You should've seen him the first few days here. The fact that he remembers names now is a bit of a miracle."

…

"So, you remember my name, right?"

"Axel."

"And our boss?"

"Xemnas"

"Good, glad to see you've got it memorized." Axel nodded in satisfaction.

"And...do you know my name?" Their companion asked.

...It was on the tip of his tongue…

"Well, he knows the important names anyway so-"

"Erxart." Roxas nodded, "Your name is Erxart."

At this, Erxart smiled, and gestured toward the opened door to darkness. "Then I'm glad to be working together with you on this mission, Roxas." and so the trio began to walk toward the portal.

Though not before Axel whispered, "Whatever your secret is, I wanna know. Took him a week to remember my name."


	8. Chapter 7: Mission

**Chapter Seven: Mission**

Erxart sighed. "I had guessed that the mission was going to be easy...but this?"

Axel shrugged. "Like I said. Roxas was the biggest risk. This is just making sure he can follow instructions."

And they were simple instructions. Look around, explore, get treasure, and barricades kept you from getting lost. Roxas could remember that on top of everyone's names. All he could really do is mumble out, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, speak up?" Axel spoke, "Couldn't quite make it out."

"Axel, if he doesn't feel like speaking up, he doesn't have to."

Feel like speaking? Did he feel like speaking now?

"If that's the case he's never going to talk."

"Oh come on. I'm pretty sure even he could tell this was easy."

Yes.. it was easy...in fact if he could put it into words…

Yes, he could put it into words...

"I said." Axel and Erxart stopped talking to look at him. "I could have done that with a blindfold on."

Axel chuckled. "All right, smart aleck, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Don't want a blind zombie running around. Still, the mission was a success, so I'd say we've earned a little icing on the cake."

Erxart raised his eyebrow, "Aren't we expected back at the castle?"

The redhead waived him off, "Eh, as long as we aren't gone a whole day they won't notice too much. Unless there's an actual time limit, but that's not too often." He turned to Roxas. "So, remember the spot I showed you?" He did, so he nodded. "Mind showing it to Erxart while I get something?"

"Sure, I can find it no problem." It wasn't that hard to get to. Get above ground, find the clocktower, and use the door on the side to climb to the top. Even he could remember that.

* * *

Erxart followed Roxas up the tower, the boy mostly being silent as he was during the walk over. He couldn't really tell if Roxas was shy, nervous, annoyed, anything. On the other hand, maybe he just needed encouragement. He seemed to respond to Axel's prodding. "How long have you been with the Organization?"

Roxas stopped, thought for a bit then spoke,"...Seven days."

"Only a week? Guess you know a bit more than I do about the Organization."

The boy shook his head. "No, all I know is that I'm number thirteen."

Just a rank? "Nothing about the kind of missions we'll be going on? What we're supposed to be doing?" He shook his head. "Nobody's really told me much either."

Roxas gave him an odd look. "But you've been here less than I have. I don't think you'd know more than me."

He shrugged "I suppose that's fair. I was just curious-"

"If you want to talk, I'd suggest moving on to the top, there's better scenery up there." it seems that Axel had managed to catch up to them while they were talking. He was carrying something, though it was a bit dark to make out what. At Axel's prompting, Roxas made his way to the top of the stairs and opened the door. As Erxart suspected they were at the top of the tower, on the ledge over the clock face. Well, the door opened to the side right of the clock. A short walk took them towards that side, and a view of the entire town with the sun setting.

Erxart was speechless, "It's an incredible view."

"It certainly isn't bad." Axel nodded, and brought the items he was carrying into view. "And a good spot to enjoy the icing on the cake." Well, ice cream to be exact. Axel passed the three blue popsicles to his companions as they sat and watched the sun. Erxart took a bite of the cold treat.

"Mmmgh." And regretted it. "It's salty? Why?"

Axel chuckled. "Well, probably because it's sea salt ice cream."

Roxas had already taken a bite. "Well, it's also kind of sweet." and proceeded to take another.

The brown haired man sighed. "At least you like the flavor."

The boy seemed puzzled by the statement. "Flavor?"

"Well, there's different flavors of ice cream out there. And they all taste different." Axel answered "I just chose the one I knew was good."

"Or at least the one you liked." Erxart answered with a smile.

Roxas mulled for a moment, then suggested, "Maybe you can choose a flavor you like next time Erxart."

"Alright then. I'll keep that in mind." And with that he resumed admiring the sunset. Enjoying the moment where things began for Roxas and him as members of the Organization.

* * *

"I can't believe they did this…" Though the helmet hid his face, the Ventus' shock at the state of the Radiant Gardens was clearly audible. The entire city had flooded, and the castle had been lifted from the ground and warped by iron and magic. A large symbol of the heartless emblazoned on its face, as if to mock the idea it was ever a beacon of light in the worlds. No, all that was left was a Hollow Bastion of darkness. Belching out smoke and smog from the various chimneys.

"With all the smoke, we can't really fly too close. Especially with all the flying heartless." Wyverns and Various Sorcerers eyed them from afar, as if daring them to come closer. "Guess we'll need to start at the bottom."

Naminé nodded. "Yes...Maybe we could ask them " She pointed down towards the entrance of the building, where four individuals had gathered. As they approached. The smallest of them, a girl, spotted the two flying down, and started to get the attention of the other three.

"Hey guys? I think we've got company, but I don't think they're heartless."

"Well whoever they are, I've got to ask where they got that ship, I haven't seen…wait." The oldest, a grizzled blonde man made his way forward towards the pair as they touched down and dismounted. "Yeah, now I remember, you were that girl back in Traverse Town! The one fighting the pyromaniac in black! This the kid you were with?"

"Huh? Oh, the armor." With that, Ventus dismissed his protection, leaving him in his normal attire. "Yeah...Guess you saw all that...Um..?"

"Just call me Cid. That there's Squall, or as he prefers-"  
"Leon." The man in the black jacket answered. "Call me Leon."

A brown haired woman in a red and pink dress stepped forward. "I'm Aereth, and this is Yuffie."

The girl who had initially pointed out the guests became annoyed, "The _great ninja_ Yuffie thank you very much! I didn't spend years in training for nothing!"

Leon snorted, "I don't get why you insist on that introduction every time. We call you Yuffie just fine."  
She crossed her arms in a huff, "Yeah, well first impressions are important."

Ventus chuckled, "Well, Guess we'd better introduce ourselves then. I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"And I'm Naminé, A friend of his." She gave a nod to the four and began to explain, "We're trying to find some of Ven's friends that were last seen in this world, and we think that there might be some clues here."

"Their names are Terra and Aqua. Terra's tall, got brown hair, Aqua's got blue hair. They both wear this." He pulled out the clip from his pocket bearing Eraqus' mark.

Cid raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Would the both be keyblade users like you?"

Ventus began to sputter, "Wha! Buh..? How did you-"  
"Like I said, I saw your fight earlier, and I'm pretty sure I spotted a keyblade. Even if you hold it funny, you seem to know what you're doing with it."

Yuffie stepped forward. "Well, if you do have one, we could really use your help. You see, this place used to be our home, and we'd like to try and rebuild it. The only problem is that it's crawling with Heartless."

Aerith continued, "We can fight them off with magic and our abilities, but the only way to truly destroy them for good is with the power of a Keyblade."  
"We heard from Cid that there was someone else that had a keyblade. Though with the world being separated again, we figured it was too late for you to come with us." Leon shrugged, "Fortunately, you've managed to show up here on your own."

"So how about it?" Yuffie asked, "You get a chance to beat on some heartless and search for your friends, and we get to work faster on making this place more like home sweet home again. Sounds like a win-win to me."

Ventus nodded, satisfied with the logic. "Yeah, I think we can help. You in Naminé."

She took a moment to consider, then said. "Yes, I might not be quite as good with a sword as you are, but I should be able to make up the difference with my magic."

Aerith smiled. "That's perfectly fine. I mostly use magic myself, but I do sometimes use my staff if it's an emergency."

"Or if someone's slacking off…" Yuffie whispered.

"If you've all decided to help." Leon spoke up, having made his way to the door of the castle, "Shall we get started?"

In a flash, Ventus held his keyblade in the same reversed grip as always, while Naminé had pulled out her sword and a flash of light brought cards to her hand. And so the group entered the halls of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

From a distant spire, a figure in black watched those who would try to reclaim their home. "Looks like our hunch was right. There is a connection here." A woman's voice spoke, and with a gesture, she opened a dark portal.

"Well, it's good that you'll be here a long time Naminé. Maybe while you're here looking for your friends. You can help me find something we've been wanting to know for a long time."

Under the hood, Larxene smirked.

"Who Xemnas _really _is."

And with that rumination, she departed.

* * *

Marluxia stared into the crystal that offered a view to the outside world. He rarely did this, as the outside world was nothing but an endless plain of grass and road.

Until now.

For now the keyblade wielder had found his way onto this road, along with his companions. Searching for those they had lost, the one fallen to darkness, as well as the wandering king.

The assassin turned toward Zexion. "You are certain you can emulate the behavior well enough?"

The schemer nodded. "I have reviewed the reports extensively. I should be able to produce something to capture his attention for long enough."

"As long as we can make sure he is contained."

"This plan is perilous." The stalwart spoke up from his corner of the room. "Without Naminé to interfere with his memories, we run the risk of him losing interest and departing."

"I understand your concern, but this is our only opportunity to keep him under control until we can complete Kingdom Hearts." Marluxia looked to the image of the trio sleeping under the moonlit night. "We were able to analyze the world cards from the earlier incident where Naminé initially attempted escape. We should be able to generate worlds that he has travelled through before."

"Worlds that are only inhabited by heartless." Vexen interjected. "That is why Zexion's work in maintaining the illusions is paramount."

"It may not be as perfect as Naminé's memories. But I should be able to lead the keybearer to the depths of darkness of his own mind."

"Then I shall call him." And with that Marluxia sent a message to Sora.

That something he needed lay ahead of him.

But in exchange Sora would need to lose something precious.


	9. Chapter 8: Entrance

**Chapter Eight: Entrance**

From afar, the Darkness in Zero watched the boy, Sora, as he conversed with the Nobody. "As you proceed through the castle, step by step, the bonds holding you to others comes loose."

"There's no way I'll forget anyone!" The boy promised emphatically.

"Perhaps, but can you say the same for everyone outside?" And with that, the Nobody gave Sora a card that moments later transformed the floor into the recreation of the refuge between worlds. Traverse Town. As the trio began to explore, they soon encountered a man in a black jacket with a peculiar weapon.

"Hey, Leon!" The youth exclaimed,. "What're you doing here?"

Leon looked aside at Sora. "Do I know you, kid?"

"Wha? Wait a minute...We just saw each other back at Hollow Bastion. Don't you remember?"

The man shrugged and began to walk away. "Can't say that I do."

"Now hold on a minute!" Donald squawked. "After everything we did for you, you're just gonna walk away?

Goofy stepped forward. "I mean...I know ya just met Sora recently, but we've known each other for years!"

Yet the man was unmoved, "Listen, I have no idea who any of you are."

To their untrained eyes, it truly seemed their former acquaintance had no memory of his encounter with the trio. Dismayed, they followed, attempting to jog their friend's memory.

But for the observer, he knew enough about his former apprentice to recognize their handiwork in illusion. The one once called Ienzo had grown quite proficient. Indeed, Zexion could likely create true imitations indistinguishable to the untrained.

Very well, if his foes were moving forward with their plans, so would he. To that end, he made contact with the one drifting in darkness. Whose will was subsumed by it, though enough of him persisted to avoid annihilation. The other one the Organization occasionally spoke of. Riku.

He had a chance to inspect the cards that transformed the castle. Reshaping it according to memory. Given his greater knowledge on the mind, he was able to craft a more proficient version of it, one pertaining to his own memories. Memories of what was left of his former home, and the bitterness that still lingered when he thought of it.

Bitterness that resonated with that of Riku.

And so, he offered it to him, "Will you still go?" To depart and find the path to truth? "There is no return to the security of sleep." If he did not have the strength to face it, there was no way he could face the Organization.

The boy reached forward and took the card, "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

Perfect, "That was very well said, Riku." And so, he was able to transport him to the bottom of the castle, away from the prying eyes of nobodies. DiZ pondered the boy. As well as..._that_.

It was one of the few things he managed to keep while he was trapped in the void. He had hid it away when his traitorous apprentices had struck. It held power to be sure...but it could not be accessed by him, and the one who could was far away.

It mattered little. Riku had enough power on his own to render the weapon irrelevant for now. In time, he would reveal himself to the Organization.

And at long last, revenge would be in his grasp.

* * *

Ventus was hardly afraid of heights. He had enough experience on his glider to not have that sort of hangup. But when the object supporting them was little more than Thin Pieces of metal connected to a tiny electric beam, he couldn't help but ponder the long fall down. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"It'll be alright. We've used these before." Leon turned to the group. "The real problem is that the minute this lift gets to the top floor, everything up on that balcony is going to swarm us."

"Now that we have a keyblade on our side, we could actually get rid of them, rather than just charging through and hoping for the best. With the heartless gone I can get to work shutting off whatever's spewing smog, and get to work routing the water back into the pipes." Cid stretched, spear in hand. "That way we can begin to unflood the town."

Ventus nodded. "Makes sense. Water flows up, only place for it to go is into the castle."

Aerith seemed more pensive as the the lift ascended. "Though getting the water working again will be good, it probably won't be as simple as that. Those pipes probably have years of chemicals built up in them."

Yuffie shrugged, "Well, no time to start like the present. Just about ready Naminé?" She turned to the blond girl staring down toward the mass of water below. "Naminé? You alright? You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Wha? Oh, no." She shook her head as she was snapped out of her reverie. "It's just funny…I can almost see what the town down there used to look like.."

"Really?" The ninja peered down "Guess you've got better eyes than mine. I can't make out anything in the water."

Seeing Leon and the others get on the lift without it shaking from the added weight, Ventus worked up the nerve to step on the platform. True to the mercenary's word, it held sturdy and ascended. The boy kept waiting for some sudden stop or lurch, but fortunately, the elevator arrived at their destination without incident. As they stepped off however, A mass of darkness coalesced into heartless. Ventus was all too eager to get off the platform in charge in. Yuffie was just as quick. The two moving past the Defenders that materialized, and striking at their exposed backsides. Ventus alternated between quick strikes and fireballs, while the Ninja slashed away with her oversized shuriken. Leon and Cid were not too far behind, A gunblade slashing into some of the Darkballs moving closer, while Cid had leapt into the air, landing spearpoint down on the back of an unfortunate Wyvern.

As the beast crashed to the ground, Naminé had summoned her cards in one hand while holding her sword in the other. Aerith had begun to focus, magic gathering around her staff. Suddenly, Sorcerers appeared around the two. "Get rid of the magicians, then I can deal with the rest." Naminé nodded, and tried to swing her sword at them. Her grasp on the blade was strong enough for her to use it without it flying from her hands. Unfortunately, her form tended to be more of a flail rather than a swing. Meant to get an attacking heartless to back off. But it was enough to knock back the Heartless immediately next to her, leaving her free to summon a figment to leap at it and finish the Job. Turning to the other heartless, she used a trio of cards this time. Again, the figment appeared, this time tossing it's keyblade at the target to knock it back. A moment later, it returned to its owner, striking down the Heartless on as it flew through the air.

"Alright, now-" Naminé gasped as she saw one of the defenders charging toward Aerith. Once more she summoned a figment. But this time, the figure defended. The heartless stopped as Keyblade collided against shield.

"I've got him!" Ventus called out, and with that he tossed his keyblade out too. But unlike the figment before, the blade was wreathed in flame. As it connected with the target, Ventus' energy reached a peak, a _firestorm _at his command. He charged forward, blade ablaze to take down the large heartless. Each swing scorching the monster, until eventually he unleashed a burst of fire to finish it off.

As it vanished, Aerith's staff shined and she called out, "Ramuh!" In a flash of lightning, the image of a wizened sage appeared behind the summoner. He raised his hand, and from the heavens above, the _Judgement Bolt_ came crashing down. A blinding column of lightning blasted away the heartless on the castle roof.

Naminé and Ventus were slack jawed. They hadn't seen power like that in their lives. Yuffie however, was more bemused. "It's been a while since you've busted out the summons Aerith. Getting antsy?"

The summoner smiled. "I suppose I've got some pent up aggression. Of course, it wouldn't have worked that well on them without a keyblade around."

"Would…" Naminé spoke up hesitantly, "Do you think you could teach me that? Summoning?"

Aerith pondered for a moment. "Well, I could certainly try and teach some of the basics. The way you fight with figments might be a good place to start." Naminé nodded, a smile on her face.

"I think you'll be a natural at it Naminé." Ventus grinned. "You've been doing great so far."

"Well, as long as you can keep it up long enough for me to fix things, I'm happy with what you're doing." Cid shrugged, and began walking inside.

"Just a moment." The blonde girl called out, and began to search the balcony. Periodically, she'd stop to reach out, and pluck cards from seemingly thin air. "Okay, this is...more magic. I think this is fire and thunder." In her hands, two blue cards with the appropriate symbols had appeared.

"Not bad." Leon remarked. "If you're ready, let's keep moving." And with that, he joined Cid inside the castle.

As the rest of the group followed, an unseen observer mused on the progress of the group. "Well, I've seen better swordsmen, that's for sure. Still, those cards aren't half bad. Can't say that Luxord could do tricks like that." Larxene sighed. "Unfortunately, with the rate they're going, it's probably going to be a while before they discover anything juicy." She began to gesture, calling upon a door to darkness…

But then she noticed something. A raven, perched right next to her. Eyes studying her intently..

"What're you looking at?"

The bird's eyes narrowed. Did this thing actually understand her?

Larxene scoffed, "Well I'm not going to feed you. Bother someone else." And with that, the dark portal opened, and walked through, vanishing.

The bird was surprised at first, but shook its head. It had other business to attend to. Namely, tending to their lost master. And so it took to the skies to resume its search.

* * *

Kairi's eyes searched the horizon as the sun set. Hoping for some kind of sign. Anything that might indicate her friends had found their way back. Of course sooner or later, someone would come around to tell her she ought to head home, usually it was-"You know, you can't just spend your entire summer waiting for Sora and Riku to get home?" Selphie, who had made her way beside her.

"Well…" As much as it pained her to admit it, her friend had a point. Sitting around, pining for the two to return was hardly the way she wanted to spend what little time off she still had.

In fact, when had she ever been good with waiting? She was about ready to follow Sora to the end, and agreeing with him to stay behind was still something she wasn't happy with. So..."You know what, you're right. I'm not going to wait. We're going to find them."

Selphie raised her hands in apprehension, "Wait, what's with the we? I never agreed to…

"Okay, _I'll go_." She wasn't going to wait on the sidelines. Not anymore. Every time Sora and Riku had gotten lost when they were kids, she was the one who would bring them back home. Whenever their fighting had gotten a little too bitter, she was the one who helped mend the gap, or knocked some sense into their thick skulls.

Wherever the two went, she was right there besides them. And that wouldn't change, not now or ever.

"Wait, don't you need one of those Gum Ships?

Oh right, there was that problem. She had no way to get there.

"Gummi ship, but yeah. I mean I had to go find Cid to get a ride to…"

Or did she?

"But I didn't….I used…" A door. A doorway to the light. That was the only way she could describe what led her from Cid's workshop to The End of The World.

"Wait, what did you use?"

"It was…" She just had to remember. Remember what was going on when it appeared. What was happening. What she was thinking of.

Who she was thinking of.

Sora. He was probably still searching, even now. For all she teased him about being a lazy bum, when he stopped napping and actually worked, he gave it his all. Nothing stopped him, no matter how hard it was to do.

And Riku, even though he had fallen to darkness, he still believed he was doing what's best. Despite how aloof he could be, he always cared about the two of them. Even when he was in Ansem's grip, he fought back, gave them a chance to escape.

There was no way she could forget either of them.

"Whoa, what the heck!?" Selphie's exclamation roused her from her thoughts. And then she noticed it again. A shining portal.

And she knew her friends were on the other side.

She ran over to the nearby docks and began searching the boats.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if they kept them...Aha!" and Kairi held up the weapon she had found.

"Kairi, that's a toy."

"Well, if it worked for Sora, it can work for me." And with that she began charging toward the portal.

Selphie shouted after her, "Kairi, do you even know where you're going?!"

"Wherever they are. And I'd know they'd do the same for me!" And in a flash, she vanished along with the portal she had run into.


	10. Chapter 9: Reminisce

**Chapter Nine: Reminisce**

Roxas stared at the Darkside in front of the station towering over him and Erxart. On its own, it was imposing, but manageable. He'd taken out a few large heartless on his own, and had gotten a handle on magic well enough. Roxas felt decent about their chances. The problem came in the group of heartless charging up the hill. Enough of them to keep their attention split, and give the Darkside a chance to land a decent hit and crush either of them. So then, "Any ideas?" He looked to Erxart.

He furrowed his brow, looking at the entrance. Heartless charging in. He turned toward Roxas. "Can you handle the Darkside if I keep the rest off your back?"

"...Yeah. It'll be tough, but I can do this." He held his keyblade ready. Though then he realized. "Wait, what about your weapon?"

"I'll manage", and as he said this Erxart's hand glowed with a dark aura. "I may have had trouble summoning it. But I can handle them without it." And with that, he cast a dark flame toward the floating possessor. The projectile split and struck the enemies nearby. As they were staggered, Erxart leaped forward, cloaked in darkness, and began to strike at the Heartless.

The groaning sound from the Darkside got Roxas' attention, it's fist pulled back and ready to smash him. He barely had enough time to block the giant fist barreling towards him, and even then, the intercepted blow had enough strength to knock him back a bit. Still, he was on his feet, so he could rush back in to hack away at the giant limb.

As he was making progress he saw Erxart, cloaked in shadow, vanish into the ground, much to the confusion of the Heartless surrounding him. A moment later, he emerged from a pool of shadows, dark claws tearing the creatures asunder. However, the Darkside pushed his hand into its own dark well, and scooped out a mass of dark energy. As inexperienced as he was, Roxas knew that could hardly be a good thing, so he continued to attack the fist holding the orb, hoping he could break the grip the heartless had on it somehow.

Soon, it separated into smaller orbs of darkness that began to float high into the sky, and began to rain down, exploding on the ground. Roxas wasted no time, dodging between the blasts, casting fire at the Darkside when he had the chance. As the last of the bombs hit the ground, Erxhart had finally dispatched the last of the Heartless and rushed over. "Roxas, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, just need a little more to finish him off." The Darkside began to lean back, energy gathering in the hole in it's chest. "Okay, now's our chance!" and with that, the two rushed behind it. Roxas slashed at its back, while Erxart pummled the Heartless with darkness infused fists. Eventually, it's legs buckled, "I think we did it!" and the darkside began to fall towards them.

"ROXAS!"

And with that shout, the Darkside was knocked away. Looking toward Erxart, the reason was clear. A colossal sword was held in Erxart's hands. Though there were small bits of bronze along the edge, most of it was smothered in black and red. Though the form was mangled, Roxas could make out the teeth at the end. "Erxart...is that a Keyblade?"

The fourteenth stared at the weapon in his hand. "...Yes...yes, I remember now. This was my keyblade!"

"How come you haven't been able to summon it till now?"

Erxart furrowed his brow in thought, than answered, "I've been having trouble remembering things before I joined the Organization. It's..been a mess." Roxas could follow so far. "But...when I saw you in danger...I wanted to protect you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Erxart seemed taken aback. "Well, you're my friend. Why wouldn't I want to protect my friends?"

"We're friends?" Like Axel was to him? He had gone on a few missions with Erxart, shared ice cream with him and Axel. And unlike most of the other Organization members, he wasn't quite as harsh with him. "Yeah...I guess we are." If that was the case. "You think we could get ice cream then?"

Erxart nodded, "I'd say we've earned it."

* * *

The two of them sat on the roof of the clocktower as they did on their first mission together. But this time, the flavor of ice cream being held was Erxart's choice.

"It's...a little bitter. But still pretty sweet."

Erxart smiled. "So, you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Better than Sea Salt ice cream right?"

Roxas pondered for a moment, "I'm not sure that it's better. Just different."

The fourteenth shrugged, "Well, do you think you might want to try Chocolate again some time?"

"Yeah. Definitely." He took a bite from the frozen treat. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?" At Erxart's nod, he continued, "You said you remembered your life before becoming a Nobody."

"Parts of it, yes."

Roxas could only stare into the Sunset. "I...don't remember anything about what I was like. Where I lived, what I did, who I knew. It's all blank." Another bite into the popsicle. "Do you think, if I had someone I needed to protect like you...I could remember?"

"Maybe." The young man answered. "When I saw you in danger...I remembered the promise I took when I started to fight with the Keyblade. To protect my friends, and all the worlds. But, what worked for me might not work for you. You might have decided to fight for a different reason."

"Oh." Roxas felt a bit let down, "I guess you're right." then he began to wonder. "Hey, when you said you wanted to protect your friends, did you mean your old friends? Or all of them?"

"Well, when I made that promise, I probably was thinking a lot about them. But even so, I'd keep it for any friend I made." Erxart frowned. "Though now that I think about it...I can't quite remember who those friends were."

"Forgetting your friends…" That thought was...troubling to Roxas, "that sounds terrible." He saw his friend's face, then made a decision. "Erxart...don't forget me. Okay? Friends shouldn't forget each other."

The fourteenth was surprised at the boy's request, soon he smiled. "Of course I won't. As long as you don't forget me."

"Yeah. And if you do forget me...I'll remind you until you remember."

Erxart took a bite of the ice cream. "I'll hold you to that promise, and I'll make sure you don't forget me either."

* * *

Naminé and Yuffie were both out on the balcony keeping watch. Cid had asked for Ventus, Aerith, and Squall to stay with him in case Heartless appeared in the room while he was working. Granted, there were few heartless at the moment to bother them, the assault having significantly thinned their numbers. On the other hand, that gave Naminé a chance to practice with her sword, which mostly comprised of swinging it. Trying to keep it steady. The skill memories she had gave her a bit of a reference. Even so, she still was having trouble figuring out what was missing.

"You need to relax."

Yuffie's comment got her attention. "As in, not be so stiff?"

"Well a little, but also you need to rest a bit." the Ninja began to stretch. "We've just fought our way up this whole castle. Training isn't going to be helpful if you're already exhausted."

Naminé nodded, and sheathed her sword. "I suppose you're right."

"Of Course I'm right. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." a cocky grin accompanied her self-assured reasoning.

In any case, Naminé sat against the wall, and began to go through her belongings. Eventually, she pulled out her notepad, pen, and crayons, and began to flip to a blank page.

Yuffie moved closer, curious. "You're an artist?"

"It's...just a hobby." Naminé answered. That was the best way of describing the simplest ability that was her own. She began to sketch, and soon, the lines became shapes, shapes became people and the background around them.

Yuffie smiled "For just a hobby you're way better than me. That's us right?" She pointed to the group of four standing to one side, "And you two there?" greeting the two standing on the other side of the balcony.

"Yes. It's a good start. I'll add some color when I have a bit more time." Naminé frowned, "Actually, I should go and color some of my earlier drawings first." and with that, she began to flip back through the book. But as she passed a certain page...

"Hey, I remember that. It's from Traverse Town!" She pointed toward the picture of the fountain plaza.

Naminé nodded, "Yes." She looked at the picture a moment more "This was the first place I saw there." the girl smiled a little. "It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Yuffie however, seemed to have other thoughts, "I wish we could have met while you were there. You and Ventus could really have helped us out sooner!"

"Well, we had to take care of some things" Naminé answered, searching for the words, "And we weren't quite sure we needed to head here."

"Yeah, I heard about your fight from Cid." Yuffie sighed. "I'll take a guess and say we should look out for anyone in black cloaks?"

Naminé frowned, "They call themselves Organization XIII. Please be careful if you see them."

"Right. Cid told me how one of them practically incinerated the marketplace." Yuffie crossed her arms and smiled. "I'll make sure everyone knows to keep an eye out."

At that moment, Ventus made his way out to the Balcony. "Hey Naminé, Yuffie. Cid told me to leave him alone for a while so he can finish fixing...whatever it is he's got." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I asked him too many questions."

The ninja shrugged. "Yeah, Cid can get cranky if you bug him while he's working on something. Just let him do his thing."

Ventus looked over to Naminé holding her sketchbook. "Were you drawing some more?" She nodded. "Can I see?"

"I'd like to go back and color my older drawings, but-"

"Oh! Okay, go right ahead! I can wait."

"Thank you." And with that she flipped to the first page in the book. The picture with her and Ventus together.

"So, have you two been traveling together long?" Yuffie asked.

The artist shook her head, "Not really. But we've been through quite a bit together."

Ventus sat down beside her. "It's pretty neat that you're taking the time to draw some of the things we've seen. It's a fun thing for you to do!"

"That's not the only reason I'm doing this." Naminé answered. "No matter what, I want to try to remember all of this. I don't want it to slip away from me and...disappear."

"Why? What're you so worried about?" Yuffie asked. But then she looked over at Ventus, his eyes widened in understanding.

In a moment, he nodded resolutely "Don't worry Naminé. The Organization's not going to take you back. Not while I've got anything to say about it."

Yuffie seemed to grasp the situation immediately, "Okay, yeah. They're targeting someone like you. Definitely a reason for us to keep an eye out for those jerks."

Naminé offered a weak smile. "...Thank you."

"No problem! What are friends for, am I right?" Yuffie grinned.

"...Same here." Naminé answered, "If you need help with anything...let me know, and I'll do what I can."

"And I'll be there with her." Ven earnestly replied.

Yuffie laughed, "Well, you help us get our home back, and I think we'll call it even."

* * *

As the Decade of pollution was draining from the pipes, the Raven found its once impeded path cleared. Slowly making its way through the pipes, it at last found the one it sought. As it dropped down from the plumbing, the room was practically barren, scorched and scarred from recent combat. At last it sought it's objective. A robe, tossed toward the corner of the room. To the unenlightened, it was little more than fabric.

To the familiar. It was beyond treasure. It was hope.

Wasting no time, it picked up the black cloak and began to search. If it was lucky, someone who would recognize the shawl of the mistress was close by.

For as long as she was remembered, she would never die.

And it was his duty as her companion to see that she returned.

* * *

Saïx spoke to Roxas and Erxart as calmly as ever, "Well done. You have defeated the Darkside as instructed. You are dismissed." And with that, the two made their way out of the room. Larxene watched the former initiates leave as she lounged on the chair.

She turned toward the diviner, "So, it looks like the fresh meat have got a handle on things."

"Indeed. They have shown they are quite capable at performing the tasks the Organization asks of them." He turned his gaze toward her. "Now, you had mentioned wanting to discuss your assignment regarding Ventus and Naminé."

"Well,. Seeing as how I'm kiiiind of getting back to field work. Maybe I should have...you know. A few helping hands again." She shrugged. "I'm just saying, it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on them as they go across worlds if, well, I had more eyes."

Saïx nodded, "Very well, you are permitted to dispatch your Ninjas."

Larxene smirked and rubbed her hands. "It'll be nice to be in charge of some real soldiers again. Better go make sure they're ready." And with that she departed through her own portal.

"All in all, she's taking this pretty well." Axel spoke up, having seen the exchange from the side of the room.

"Too well." Saïx responded. "We knew that her loyalty was suspect. Having a tool like Naminé taken from her should have made her far more belligerent."

Axel walked over to the Diviner, "If that's the case...I'd say she's found something far better."

Though his face was impassive as ever, Saïx's gaze become more steeled "Monitor her closely. If you can find any demonstrable proof of treachery, seize it."  
Axel rolled his eyes, "That's going to be a bit more difficult. She's not going to just leave evidence lying around. And It's hard to find her when she works on her own."

"Then I suggest you keep an eye on her subordinates."

The flame tapped his temple, following his friend's line of thought "So that's why you let her have them back. More chances for us to find a trail. Well.. while we're at it."

"Gather your assassins, utilize them as you see fit."

"You know me so well." And with that, Axel left to rally his own troops.

"Of course, my friend." Saïx spoke as coldly as he ever did.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** In case the description was not clear enough, Erxart's Keyblade is Chaos Ripper.


	11. Chapter 10: Duty

**Chapter Ten: Duty**

Vexen strode through the dark portal, satisfied. "That analysis went rather well."

"Do you have enough data to produce a replica in his likeness?" Marluxia asked.

"It will be enough to create a being who would seem to be him, however, he would not know enough of himself." The academic smirked. "It is fortunate then, that those memories are superfluous to our purposes."

"Indeed. The less he knows the better for our…" Zexion paused, sniffing the air intently.

"An intruder?" Lexeaus asked from his post.

"Possibly...it's different, but I cannot mistake that odor." The schemer nodded, "A being of pure light is here."

* * *

He watched from beyond darkness. Saw the intruder arrive...and then memories stirred.

"How...how can she be here?!"

His mind turned toward the object he held. Often he had wondered why he still kept the blade.

Perhaps her arrival here was not a coincidence.

…

He would see for himself.

"At the very least, I must look after her."

* * *

Kairi looked around at the pale white corridor she had found herself in. Refined, yet so utterly blank. The door of light vanished behind her. "Looks like I'm committed to this." So she began to call out. "Sora? Riku?" An echo was her only response. "Anyone?" Then from behind her she heard the tell tale swirl of darkness she heard so much in Sora's heart. Wheeling around, she saw the shadows fall from the miasma. She looked at the toy sword in her hands. She remembered all too well that Sora's attempts to fight heartless with the sword did nothing.

But magic did. She knew she had some kind of spiritual power. From what she had heard of the other Princesses of Heart, they were able to hold back the heartless with that sort of power. Of course, she had the advantage of watching Sora learn magic from within his heart. She could recall some of the basics. Right? Like fire, fire was simple. Just focus on the concept of heat...draw on the magic within her and-

"_What are you doing here?"_

"Aah!" Though the ethereal voice startled her, the mental jolt was enough for the magic to manifest. Thus the shadow was engulfed in flame.

"_You must lea-"_

"Hey, could you wait a minute!?" Kairi shouted as the other heartless made a lunge for her. She backed up and focused on casting again. The spell came quicker, now that she understood the feeling a bit better. A few moments later, the heartless evaporated from the flame.

The stern voice spoke again. _"Magic can damage them greatly, but without a keyblade, they will not die. If you linger, they will return in greater numbers. Leave, now."_

Kairi shook her head. "No. Not without my friends."

"_You do not know what lies ahead. What twisted machinations lie beyond." _The voice that spoke was not impressed. _"It would be better for you to leave Castle Oblivion behind. To wait for them to return to you."_

She frowned as she processed the words of warning, "You said that people here have some kind of plan. My friends, Sora and Riku...they're a part of that?"

A moment of silence, then _"Yes, they are."_

The answer then became incredibly easy for her. "Then there's no way I'm leaving. I'm not going to be left behind when Sora and Riku are in trouble."

The voice sighed in resignation, _"There is power within you, to be sure. But you will hardly be able to use it with a stick." _Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

"_This might suffice far better."_

As her vision cleared, Kairi saw on the ground something familiar. Though flowers entwined around it, the shape was unmistakable. "A keyblade? How did you-"

"_A story for another time. Know this. If you take this, I will no longer be able to hide you from the forces in this castle."_

She didn't hesitate. "I've had enough of staying out of the way." Taking the keyblade in her hands, she felt the strength flow directly from her heart. It felt...almost nostalgic.

"_Well said, Kairi."_

She blinked in confusion, "Wait...How did you know my name?" for once, the only thing that answered was her own echo. "Hello?" Now she received a response, unfortunately it was in the form of Heartless soldiers appearing from the darkness. Wasting no time she swung her Keyblade into the oncoming heartless. "Hang on guys. I'm coming."

* * *

With a few more strokes of the crayon on the page, and Leon's hair was finally fully colored, and with it her current drawings. Taking a moment to shake the ache from her hand, Naminé closed the book and packed it away. With the time that had passed. Ventus and Yuffie had come and gone, depending on their whims or, more likely, how much they had annoyed Cid. At the moment, Ventus was sitting with her, watching her put away the notepad. "All done."

She nodded. "For now...Though, I've got a few more ideas for some things I'd like to draw...Like this castle."

Ventus frowned. "You sure you want to remember it like this? When it's still so..warped?"

Naminé pursed her lips, then answered, "I think that I should. It's not good to forget something, even if it hurts. And besides," A small smile came to her lips. "It helps the happy memories have more meaning. Don't you think?"

He considered her words, "Yeah, I just…" then sighed "Some of the bad memories I've got...It feels like they take away some of the best ones." He stared into the distance, then perked up. "But, it's not like they're gone forever right? Like...well this castle. We'll help build it up again, good as new." Ventus then thought a bit. "Hey, maybe I could fly us out there, now that the skies are clearer. It'd give you a better view of the castle."

She shook her head and smiled. "No, that's alright. I can remember it very clearly." That was one of the advantages of seeing Sora's memories after all. As he once looked up at the castle of stone and steel, so could she. She saw iron chimneys and smoke, winding towers, the ivory spires, the clock face…

Wait, what?

In her mind's eye she saw it, the castle where Sora faced Maleficent and Ansem, but flitting in and out was another castle. Clean and unbroken, a citadel worthy of the name Radiant Garden.

"What's that doing here?"

Ventus's comment broke her concentration. "Huh?"

He pointed out toward the sky, where she saw some black...thing swirling in the wind. "There, in the sky, can't quite make it out."

"Do you think it's a heartless?" Aerith's voice spoke as she walked outside with Yuffie.

"Wouldn't surprise me if there were a few stragglers we missed" The ninja spoke as she walked closer to the balcony. She looked up to the shadowy shape, squinting her eyes. "Looks like...a raven? I think it's carrying something..." As she spoke, the bird began to descend, until it's form and cargo was clearly visible.

"Is that a cloak?" Naminé asked in confusion, spotting the item the raven grasped in its talons. "Why would it be carrying that?" The raven, hovering before the group, looked them over. Then as it's eyes landed on Ventus, it landed on the ground, and released the shroud.

It almost...seemed pleased.

The boy stepped forward. "Wait a minute...I've seen that raven before." He scrutinized the bird, then his eyes widened in recognition, "Yeah, he was hanging around that evil witch...what was her name...MaleficAAAGH!" He was cut off by the hand which had shot out of the now glowing cloak, gripping his throat.

* * *

"So...You almost done?"

The old mechanic grumbled. "I swear Squall, what part of 'I want some quiet to focus' don't you understand?!"

The mercenary winced in response, "I thought I told you, I don't want to be called by that until-"

"Until we have our home back." Cid finished, as he made a few adjustments to the machinery. "Well, it's looking like we've got it, so I don't know why you still insist on using that name."

In response, the young man looked around. "I don't know about you, but I don't think this dump is anything close to a home."

"Well, it's closer than we've been in the past ten years. So I think we should take it. Still, if you insist, that's up to you." A few minutes later, and the mechanic closed up the panel to the castle's machinery. "Now, if I've done everything right, this'll begin to draw the water back up into the castle without something exploding." He walked over to the main control unit, flipped some switches, and held his breath.

…

"Well, sounds like things are finally looking up."

"CID, LEON, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yuffie's scream from the balcony caused the two men to rush outside.

Cid growled. "I swear Yuffie, whatever this is it better be important!" But as he walked out to see the scene outside, his agitation died.

Because seeing the villain that had driven everyone from their home alive and well was incredibly important. Especially when they were holding a hostage by the neck. "I suppose I must thank you boy. For playing a role in my return." Maleficent spoke to her captive, who was thrashing around to get free.

"Let...Me...GO!" Straining, Ventus managed to manifest his keyblade, and use its reversed grip to catch the witch off guard with a slash to the chest. Crying out in pain she released Ventus, who backed up to his friends, who had their weapons readied.

Looking at the boy, the witch smiled in recognition, "Hold on...ah yes, you were that boy with the keyblade from ten years ago. And barely aged a day."

Aerith remained incredulous "How...how are you alive?!"

Maleficent chuckled, "It is said that one never truly dies as long as they are not forgotten. That is especially true for beings like me. Though I admit, I did not expect to return so soon."

"So, do you remember me? Maybe I should remind you?" Leon charged forward, and brought his gunblade down toward the witch's head.

Only to find it parried by the staff which had appeared in Maleficent's hands, "Oh you must forgive me, I'm afraid I can't just be expected to remember every sell-sword who's had the misfortune of being in my way." She brought the staff down with a resounding ***CRACK*** and in a flash of dark flame, the part of the balcony ground she stood on separated from the building. Despite the various spells shuriken and bullets sent her way, the dark flames burned them away, keeping her safe. "However, it seems that this place is no longer welcome to me. I will need to do my work elsewhere for the time being. Come, my pet." she held her hand out to her faithful servant, who gladly landed on her hand. With a wave of the staff, she disappeared with the rock into darkness.

Ventus looked from where the witch had once been to the rest of the group, everyone shaken by the sudden resurrection. "You...you know her."

Leon nodded, "She's the one who took over this world and infested it with heartless. Though with the dent you, Naminé, and Sora made to the population, it's no wonder she decided to leave. "

"She took over?" the boy seemed puzzled. "What for?"

Aerith's face was grim, "It's more than that...she was looking all across the worlds for the princesses of heart. Trying to create some kind of strange keyblade."

"Creating a keyblade from hearts of...pure...light…" a horrified look filled Ventus' face. "...no…"

Naminé looked over to him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go after her! If she gets her hands on that keyblade there's no telling what will happen!"

Unseen by all, beings on the edge of nothing had been observing the exchange, and many of them went to report to their masters.

* * *

Xemnas processed the news and asked, "You are certain she has returned?"

Axel nodded, "Oh, absolutely. Hard to mistake it for someone else when she has that sort of magic."

Larxene shrugged, "We knew Maleficent would be back. Fae always come back as long as somebody remembers them in their presence. Probably why she's been fighting those three for so long. Nobody really dies."

"Still, didn't expect the old hag to return so soon." Xigbar spoke from his seat, "My guess? she'll try to regroup back in her old headquarters in the Enchanted Dominion."

"So, you want us to take care of that, boss? Or are we still stuck with recon?" Axel listened intently for the verdict.

Saïx spoke clearly, "Maintain observation of the keyblade wielders outside Castle Oblivion. We will dispatch another to monitor Maleficent."

Larxene groaned, "Suit yourself. Though I hope you've got someone competent in mind to take care of this." And with that, she vanished from her seat in a dark portal. Axel followed suit.

"She's got a point you know." The freeshooter spoke up to the leader of the organization. "Are you sure he's up for this? Even if he does have a keyblade, they're a bit green for something this high profile."

"Which is why you will be accompanying them for this mission." The superior spoke.

Xigbar rolled his eye and was about to open his mouth, when they were joined by one of their recruits. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know there was a meeting."

"Not to worry. In fact your timing is fortuitous. There is an urgent matter we would like for you to deal with."


	12. Chapter 11: Aim

**Chapter Eleven: Aim**

Maleficent's return had definitely rattled everyone in Hollow Bastion that wasn't a heartless. But out of all of them, Ventus had become the most panicked. Much to Leon's annoyance, "Listen, calm down. What exactly is this keyblade you're worried about?"

Ventus paced, unallayed by Leon's cold comfort, "χ-Blade. It's a keyblade made from pure light and pure darkness. It's the only way to access the true Kingdom Hearts. It's what people fought over in the Keyblade War long ago."

Naminé's eyes widened as she heard the explanation, "χ-Blade. You and your friends fought Xehanort to stop it from being made before you got separated."

Aerith shook her head. "That's quite a bit to unpack there. I suppose that if Maleficent wanted such a weapon, gathering the Princesses of Heart wouldn't be a bad place to get pure light."

Yuffie nodded, "So Maleficent might be trying to gather the princesses again to take another shot. Where do you think she'd be going?"

Ventus looked to the skies. "She used to be doing her work in a world called Enchanted Dominion. I'll head there to see if I can stop her."

Naminé stepped forward. "I want to go with you."

He seemed surprised. "Are you sure? I'm the one that brought Maleficent back. I ought to be the one to deal with her."

"That doesn't mean I can't help. You're the one who showed me the power." She held the cards in her hand. "And we've been stronger together with it. I know that if we work together...we might be able to stop her."

"I…" Ventus trailed off sighing. "I know we'd have a better chance together. But I don't know what else to do without giving her too much time."

"Alright then, I'll come with you." Everyone turned to look at Yuffie. "I mean, you said it yourself Cid, I'm only distracting you with most of the heartless gone. If you want me out of the way, it'd probably be better if I went along with them. I might not have a keyblade, but neither did Goofy or Donald and they were alright with Sora. Besides, I could probably give Naminé some tips."

Ventus considered this, while he wasn't quite as panicked as before, he was still a bit unsure. "I'm not sure we can all fit on the glider."

Naminé nodded sadly, "Right. The two of us can just barely stand on it."

After a moment, Cid sighed, "Fine, I guess you can take my ship. Yuffie, you know how to fly it right?"

"Yessir!" She saluted.

"Now remember. If it comes back in pieces it comes out of your wallet." He glared at the Ninja, who seemed nonplussed waving him off.

"Relax. I won't bring it back in any worse condition than you would. Anyway, you just parked it near the front right?" With Cid's annoyed grunt and a nod she turned to head out. "I'll see you guys there!"

Aerith walked over to the girl in white, kneeling down to look her in the eye, "Naminé, before you go. I want to teach you summoning. If we had more time I'd be able to go more in depth, but since you're all in a hurry I'll just go over the basics."

Naminé was a bit surprised "Are you sure I'd be able to pick it up just like that?"

"You seem to have a handle on using those figments. I think you can pick up a simple summon easily enough." Aerith reached into her bag and held out a small gem, glittering in the sun. She passed it over to Naminé, "Hold it in your hand, can you see the being it calls out to?"

"I...think so…" Like a lost memory, the shape was there. Wild and longing to run free. She just needed to make it real.

"Then reach out, and say its name." Aerith encouraged.

A name? Of course, it's name gave it definition. Gave it form. Slowly, one came to her. "Chocobo?"

In a flash, a large yellow bird with small wings and long legs appeared. It studied the young summoner curiously. "Kweh?" Slowly, she raised a hand and began to stroke it's feathers, the bird preening at the attention before vanishing. Naminé looked to her hand, and saw a green card with an image of the bird on its face.

"You see? You're a natural." Aerith said proudly.

"Thank you!" Naminé gave a small bow. She turned to Ventus. "Alright. I'm ready to go!"

Smiling, he turned to Leon and the rest. "Don't worry. We'll put down Maleficent and be back before you know it!" and went with Naminé down the stairs.

Cid finally began to relax a bit, "Not happy about lending them the ship, but with the kids gone I might be able to get some work done."

Suddenly, a small flash of light, and a person sized cloud of smoke appeared. The group on the balcony quickly grabbed their weapons. "Ah! Finally!" Only to relax as they heard the voice. "So good to see the castle without so many heartless." The cloud dissipated, revealing a very old man in blue robes, with a brown suitcase.

"Good to see you too Merlin." Cid grumbled.

* * *

Axel watched Xigbar usher the rookie into the dark corridor towards the Enchanted Dominion. Larxene, lounging in the drab couch, looked over to Saïx, "So, any chance I might be able to get in touch with Marluxia? See how he's doing?"

"He is currently preoccupied with his own work managing Sora. It would be wise not to distract him." The man intoned. The air twisted and a Ninja and Assassin appeared, each moving towards their masters. "It would appear that you two have your duties to attend to."

Nothings where whispered in the way that only made sense to the recipient. Once finished, Axel shrugged. "Guess I get to go see what Maleficent's up to after all. Ventus seems dead set on taking her down."

Larxene snorted, not bothering to move, "Don't you mean we?"

"Correct." Saïx spoke, "You will both need to ensure that the keybearers do not meet an end at Maleficent's hand. We would prefer not to lose them at this juncture."

Larxene raised her eyebrow, "Don't we have more keyblade wielders? You know, I could just grab Naminé and we could go make Sora our puppet pretty quick. No need to waste time protecting an idiot that wants to rush to his death."

Saïx's glare did not waver, "This is an order from Xemnas himself. The keyblade wielders are to be protected so that they may gather hearts for us."

"Fine, fine, whatever the boss wants then." With that, Larxene rose up from her seat.

Axel gave a mirthless chuckle, "Well, this'll be interesting to explain to Xigbar."

"As well as to your new friend?" she asked as she opened a new dark corridor.

The assassin shook his head, "Friend? That's a bit much, isn't it? I'm just making sure they don't cause trouble for the Organization down the road."

"Yeah, guess that's as much as we get." And so the two departed into darkness, leaving Saïx to look out the window toward the dark sky. Gaze fixed toward the gathering hearts beginning to take shape.

"Though it may not have begun as we envisioned it. Soon we shall have all we have sought for. The key, and the kingdom."

* * *

Vexen appeared from the portal, "Well, things are progressing well with the data integration, though I'm having some issues with the basic personality." However the Academic's entrance went unnoticed by its inhabitants. All of them focused on the crystal ball. "Are you still watching the princess? If we captured her, she might be useful as leverage."

Marluxia grimaced. "She has a keyblade."

"A What?" Vexen was incredulous, "When? How?"

"Almost as soon as we were able to pinpoint her location." Zexion elaborated, "As it stands, she has been making her way through the heartless on each floor. Though I doubt she knows the direction she must take."

The academic shook his head, "How could she even be wielding it with any proficiency? Our reports indicate she has no combat capability."

"Neither did Sora, and he was able to defeat Ansem." Marluxia was focused on the girl in the crystal casting a flame to defeat yet another heartless. "And we also know that she was able to hide her heart in his. Perhaps she has gained some knowledge from her time within? Or perhaps this is the strength of a Princess of Heart unleashed by the keyblade?" In the projected Image, the princess threw her keyblade into her enemies, having it return to her. "She might prove useful.

"I will test her." Lexaeus broke the silence, and everyone turned toward him.

The schemer raised an eyebrow, "You're certain? We might be better served having Vexen take the opportunity to analyze her."

The stalwart shook his head, "He is busy with one replica. It would be unwise to ask him to work on another. I will determine if her power has merit." And so he vanished into darkness.

* * *

Kairi took a moment to catch her breath and lean on one of the pillars. Unfortunately, there was very little she could do to take her mind off things. All she could see were halls upon halls of endless marble. It made for a rather monotonous journey through this floor. But if it was for Sora and Riku, she could go on. Ready to move again, she ran down the corridor, arriving at yet another room. Fortunately, she could see the doorway on the other side of the room had a set of stairs. "Finally, I can make some progress. Hope the next floor looks a bit better."

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut. "Kairi, Princess of Heart." a new voice spoke. And between her and the door, a dark portal appeared. One that vanished, leaving behind a mountain of a man in a black cloak looking down at her.

"How do you know my name?" She held her keyblade ready. She could tell from his hardened eyes that this man was here for a fight.

"We know much. We have been watching you in this castle. The keyblade you possess has power. But is it enough?" He raised his arm, and in a flash, summoned a colossal tomahawk that he hefted to his shoulder.

She settled into the stance she had gotten used to fighting through the heartless. "It's plenty enough to help me save my friends."

He raised his foot, and brought it down in an echoing stomp. Immediately, the path behind Kairi was barred by a pillar of rock. "I am Lexaeus. Number Five of the Organization. Show your might or prepare to die."


	13. Chapter 12: Recon

**Chapter Twelve: Recon**

'_Show your might, or prepare to die.'_

The words were delivered calmly, but Kairi was hardly calm as Lexaeus leapt through the air, bringing the tomahawk down over where she stood. She had enough time to dodge, but was knocked back by the shockwave. Immediately she conjured fire and cast them at the cloaked man. Though the spell hit him easily he was hardly perturbed, rushing forward, dragging the blade through the earth before slashing at her. She parried the attack with her blade, and began to attack back. Though he wasn't moved by her strikes, he winced with each blow.

Kairi saw the man shifting his stance and backed off, and in that moment, Lexeaus threw his tomahawk high in the air. With his hands free, he punched the ground, Causing more pillars of earth to erupt from the ground where Kairi stood that she was barely able to jump away from. Catching his weapon, he brought down the blade causing a colossal crag to smash from the floor. The rock knocked Kairi back, but in a moment, she quickly regained her footing. Readying her keyblade, she felt the energy gathered within, and saw an opportunity. Immediately she dashed forward with her keyblade thrusted toward her target. Striking him as she passed by, she directed herself right back at him. Dashing again, and again, the sonic blade charged at Lexaeus. Finally she came to a halt, and turned to look at the robed man.

He winced, "You are stronger than a normal girl. But that is to be expected of any child empowered by the keyblade."

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises!" Kairi shot back, and began running towards the man.

"As am I." And with that, Lexaeus unleashed a shockwave of power, driving the princess back. As energy coursed through his frame, it radiated around him. Again, he dragged his sword through the ground to slash at her, but this time the attack sent stone spike stabbing toward the girl as well. Knocked back by the rubble, she didn't have time to notice him leap above her. She was able to roll away from the blade itself, but the erupting earth around Lexaeus sent her flying. Landing on the floor, she did her best to get up as Lexeaus walked toward her. "Simple Tricks...the bare basics…is there nothing more you know?"

What more? What more could she do? What more did she have besides her keyblade? Her heart?

Her heart…

And she realized the power that had been waiting for her to call it forth. "Light!"

"AAARGH!" In a flash, a crystal spark of light had materialized in front of the Organization member, knocking him back. Seeing her chance, Kairi rushed forward with the keyblade, and began to strike back at him. This time, he was clearly grunting in pain, whether from the keyblade or the light, Kairi didn't care. All that mattered was that with one final slash, the man dropped to his knees. And with that, Lexaeus vanished in a dark portal, the pillars of stone blocking the way back disappearing. Propping herself up with the keyblade, Kairi let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. There is potential. You will need that to survive."

Only for that relief to end when he heard the man's voice. Spinning toward the source, Kairi saw Lexaeus leaning against the wall. "What do you want?" She asked, hands tightening against the keyblade.

In his hand appeared a set of blue cards. "For you to follow the path before you from the memory of other worlds." Lexeaus tossed them over to her. "As you proceed through the castle, step by step, the bonds holding you to others comes loose."

Catching the cards, she glanced at them, seeing worlds she witnessed within Sora. And looked back at the man unafraid. "The bonds I have won't break. No matter how far apart we are."

"We shall see when we meet again." And with that, he vanished into darkness for now.

Looking at the cards, she saw many of the worlds that Sora had visited on their journey. Now they were steps on her own journey. And she needed what she could get. If Lexaeus was going easy on her, she couldn't waste any time in getting stronger. Turning to the unlocked door, Kairi proceeded to the stairs. "Hang on guys. I'll be there before you know it."

* * *

"So! This is a gummi ship! Any of you know how to fly one?"

Ventus looked over the ship's inside, a bit messy with a few of Cid's scattered tools on the floor. Naminé had already sat down in one of the side chairs. He looked to the flight stick, the back to Yuffie. "Well, I've used a glider before, it's like that but...bigger right?"

She shrugged, "Probably, but I'm the only one Cid'll trust with the controls so I'm flying for now!" And with that, she sat down in the pilot's seat, and began the ship's ignition. Various panels on the ship coming to life. A moment later, the ship began to hover off the ground. Then she paused."Wait...How are we getting to the other worlds? All the walls are back now."

"Ah, I've got it!" Ventus stepped up to the bow of the ship and took out his keyblade. Pointing it straight ahead, a beam of light phased through the window and created a shimmering portal to the lanes between. "We should be able to pass through with that."

Yuffie nodded. "Okay! And we're off!" And pulled on the throttle. Sending the ship into the starry expanse.

Ventus leaned over, and pointed to a direction in the distance. "You'll want to head this way." Nodding, Yuffie, turned the ship accordingly. With that, Ventus sat back down in his chair and began to look out towards the stars. He smiled, "It's so strange, seeing this without having to focus on flying." Idly, he took out his wayfinder, remembering the days gone by when he looked to the stars with his friends.

"It's magnificent…" He turned toward Naminé, who had taken out her paper and some crayons, and began to sketch. This time, rather than outlining the scene with a pen, she began to slowly fill in the sky with broader strokes, each color fading into one another. The shimmering lights in the lanes between merging together, each world shining between them.

Looking from the sketchpad back to her Ventus spoke up. "I think you've got it down pretty good!"

She turned to him, surprised at first, but soon relaxing, "Thanks. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

Ventus shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you want to know."

Naminé pointed to green glass star in his hands, "That charm you have there...what is that?"

"Oh, this?" He looked to it in recognition, "It's a wayfinder. It was a gift from Aqua. She made one for Terra, herself, and me. The night before…" His voice trailed off, painful memories returning, "Before we left on the journey that we faced Xehanort on...Before I lost them."

Naminé set down her crayon and looked at Ventus with concern. Then after a moment, she spoke, "Ventus...I believe that you'll find them." He looked at her in surprise. "Even after everything that's happened to you and your friends, you still want to do your best and try to find them and help make things right." She did her best to try and give a comforting smile. "As long as you don't give up, I know you'll see your friends again."

"Yeah, you're right." Ventus nodded, and regained his own smile. "You know, this actually has a bit of magic in it. It lets me make the bonds between me and my friends real. I guess since I was asleep so long, some of that power's faded, since people forgot me. It might be a bit too faint for me to draw power on, but I can still feel the bond between Me, Terra, and Aqua. So they're not gone.

Naminé tilted her head in curiosity, "Can you feel the bonds between other people we've met?"

"Yeah, Cid, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and you too." He scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. "Though, I haven't tried it yet."

"If you don't mind back there," Yuffie spoke up from the pilot seat, "We're coming up on a couple of worlds."

"Yeah, these look familiar." Ventus stepped forward, looking at the three worlds in front of them. A Castle of Dreams, the Dwarf Woodlands, and tangled in thorns, "That one's the Enchanted Dominion."

At Ventus' prompting, Yuffie flew towards the planet. And a few moments later, she landed the ship in a clearing in the woods. "Alright, so where was Maleficent hiding when you were here?"

"We're going to need to go towards the mountains, so…" Ventus pondered for a moment, getting his bearings. Finally, he spotted a familiar path in the forest. "That way." And with that, he led Yuffie and Naminé through the forest.

Naminé looked around the near silent forest as they traveled."There's no heartless around…"

Yuffie shrugged as she sliced down some of the thorns blocking their path. "Guess they weren't interested in sticking around since Sora sealed the Door to Darkness." After making enough of a clearing, the three made their way through the opening to what appeared to be the edge of the woods. Out on the horizon, the trio saw nothing but rocks and mountains. A single path on one of the cliffs led to a prominent mountain with a fortress set atop.

"That's Maleficent's old castle." Ventus pointed out, then he squinted at the small lights moving across the castle walls. "Looks like there are still guards. Guess we'll have to fight through them." He began to walk toward the castle.

"Or…" Yuffie spoke up pointedly. "We could sneak past them without kicking up an alarm. If Maleficent knows we're coming, we might not be able to stop her."

Ventus thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, your probably right. Still, the last time I went here, there was no way I could get by on my own without getting their attention."

"So...We need a distraction?" Naminé began to go through her cards. Then her eyes fell on one in particular. "I've got an idea…"

* * *

The short stubby pigman stretched his legs "Man, it's great to be back here! Things were kind of weird when everything was in that dark whatsit."

"Yeah, too bad the mistress is still gone." The lizardman next to him grunted in frustration. "Still not sure what to do without her. Maybe look for some food? I could go for a nice big chicken..."

"KWEEEEEH!" Without warning, a huge yellow bird began barreling past them into the castle.

The two guards looked at each other, then grinned. "Looks like we'll be eating well tonight!" and chased after the chocobo. A moment later, the three children quickly made their way through the gate and across the courtyard.

"That should buy us some time," Naminé panted as they reached the door at the far end. "But once it disappears, they're not going to be happy."

Yuffie nodded, and began to pull out a few needles, "Alright, just a minute and I'll pick the-" Only to stop when Ventus tapped the door with his keyblade, causing it to open. "Oh, right. Keyblades unlock lots of things. Awesome." And with that, the trio slipped past the door as the guards began to filter back into the courtyard, grumbling about their lost feast.

Ventus wasted no time leading them through the dimly lit halls of the castle. "Alright. If she's anywhere. She'd probably be in that big room...over there." And with that, they quickly climbed the staircase, only to come to a stop as they saw a trio of guards blocking a large set of double doors. Quickly, they ducked behind one of the pillars.

Yuffie looked to Ventus and Naminé, "Alright, on three, we take them all out." with a nod, they got ready with keyblade, cards, and kunai. "One, two…"

In a flash, Ventus sprang forward, and began to bash the guard in the center. Before his beaked compatriot could say anything, a figment rushed forward to smash his face in. As the lizardman watched this in shock he found himself muzzled by a hand behind him, while another drove a kunai into his neck. At the blow, his body dissolved into magic just as his compatriots did to Ventus and Naminé's attacks.

Naminé stepped forward, and in the quiet after the battle realized, "I think I hear someone talking...Maleficent!" Sure enough, she could be heard faintly through the door. Along with another, somewhat gruffer voice.

"Alright. Quietly…" Yuffie silently began to ease the door open, leaving the three able to see inside.

Ventus gaped in recognition of the figure conversing with Maleficent. "Is that...Pete?"

"You know him?" Naminé whispered back to him.

"Yeah, I met him back at Disneytown. But I'm not sure why he's working with her."

As they watched the mistress of all evil converse with her accomplice, they were unaware of the eyes watching them from a dark cloak in the shadows. Eyes that were fixated on the boy who was their mirror image.


	14. Chapter 13: Summon

**Chapter Thirteen: Summon**

"_Alright, kiddo. What've you learned?"_

"_Maleficent still hasn't gotten here yet."_

"_Mmmhmm."_

"_She was last seen ten years ago with someone called Pete."_

"_Yup. And the last thing?"_

"_The guards are total idiots."_

"_As i- Actually nevermind, you're right. But not what I was looking for. Tell you what, have another look around. See if you find something really strange."_

"_Like...Maleficent?"_

"_Bigger, I think you'll know it when you see it."_

That was always the annoying thing about these recon missions. It seemed like Xigbar already knew what they were looking for, but he just wanted to make sure Roxas saw it. Unfortunately, they were usually the ones who knew how approved the door to darkness that would let them return to the castle.

So Roxas returned down into the depths of the castle. Torchlight flickering on the stone walls. By this point, most of the guards were busy with something that ran in the courtyard. A giant chicken from the sounds of things, but the guards had turned up nothing with their search.

Like he said. They were idiots.

But still, Xigbar insisted he stay out of sight. So he kept to the shadows, passing each patrol as they paced. Eventually, he came to a large round room with a gigantic ornate rug in the center. Around the room torches burned illuminating the few rotting crates. He began to walk over to see if they contained anything interesting when he heard a very loud voice from the large double doors at the end.

"Alright you runts! Out! Out! You got your home back, now get lost!"

Hide! He had to hide! Fortunately, the crate was large enough for him to fit inside. He quickly opened the lid of one that wasn't nailed shut.

"Y-yeah, sure thing boss! I-I mean Mr. Pete!"

Stepping inside, Roxas gingerly lowered the crate's top as he got comfortable inside it. Peering through a tiny hole in the box, he could see the doors burst open, as a handful of the guards were tossed in by what seemed to be a very large and angry cat. "And I ain't your boss! Who'd want to be the boss of you idiots?" Presumably Pete.

"A question I find myself asking with distressing regularity." An imperious voice resounded in the room, as Roxas saw a green orb floating through a hole in the roof. As it reached the ground, darkness and green flame coalesced to form a figure.

One which the minions and Pete recognized immediately. Of the two, Pete was more enthused by her appearance, walking forward in an attempt to shake her hand. "Maleficent! Boy are you a sight for sore eyes!" The witch raised her eyebrow in amusement, but did not return the gesture.

The small gaggle of creatures were cowed by their former master "M-Mistress! We were trying our best for Pete like you told us-"

"_Silence._" Maleficent commanded her minions, "I would prefer to speak with someone bearing at least one shred of common sense."

"Hey, Wait just a-"

She turned back towards Pete, ignoring the monster's protests, "Now, you are certain that there is no use for them?"

He grabbed one of the lizardmen by the back of his neck, shaking him in frustration, "I'm telling you these numbskulls are worthless! And I tried everything! Training em. Scarin' em. Heck, I tried to make some of the runts go heartless, but they don't turn into anything! Not even small fry! Not to mention the ones I used to get stopped showing up!" Punctuating his point, he tossed the hapless henchmen to the wall.

Maleficent sighed, massaging her temple. "Of course you got nothing, Pete. These creatures are but extensions of my will." With a wave of her hand, the minion that had collided with the wall dissipated into a dark miasma that flowed back into her. "At the time, I simply needed a few spare hands. However, in the decades that have followed, I realize that the price for their meager strength was the most rudimentary understanding of instructions." She turned to the familiar raven perched on her shoulder, a proud smile on her face. "Fortunately, I have others that are far more reliable and loyal besides the heartless." Her face grew more grim at the mention of her former dark minions " However, The walls between worlds have again reformed and The Door to Darkness has been shut for good. I fear that even if we did re-capture the princesses to recreate the key, we would be unable to open it again to release the heartless in earnest."

Pete's jaw hung at the news, "Wha! But how! That's been open for years! Why'd it just shut like that again?

"The Keyblade. Or rather, the one that wielded it..."

And then, out of the corner of Roxas' eye, he noticed the door open just a tiny bit. And in the crack he could make out three faces peering into the room. Two girls and…

His face.

That was his face.

Why was his face there!?

"...At least for now. But that's enough for now. I believe we should attend to our guests." At this, Roxas' breath stopped, had he been spotted?

"Huh? We got guests? Well, I don't know exactly what you do to entertain…"

Roxas stared from his hiding spot. Was this guy an idiot too?

However, a clearly angry look from Maleficent got him to the right conclusion. "Oh, OH! Intruders! Where are they? I'll tear em apart!"

"Well what are you waiting for? They're right there." And with that, Roxas let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't pointing at him. Rather, at the double door, and the three observers who had been caught.

The other party watching was a bit less enthusiastic, as the doors were promptly kicked open, and Roxas' doppelganger charged toward the witch. Maleficent conjured a wall of flame, stopping the boy, scoffing "You simpleton. Are you truly that desperate for a death wish?"

The attacker was unphased. "I don't care! You're not getting your hands on the χ-Blade!"

Wait, what? That wasn't how you said Keyblade.

Maleficent's eyes widened. _"χ_-Blade? What are you talking about?"

The boy became confused. "You didn't know about it?"

Pete cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards the flame. "Well, if you know more, maybe I can persuaaaAAAHHH! Maleficent! Let me through!" Apparently, her flames did not differentiate between friend and foe. He wasn't sure if the fact that his box was on Maleficent's side was good or bad for him in that regard.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him!" The blond girl was the one to speak, and she pulled out...a card? Whatever it was, it summoned a shimmering figment with its own keyblade, who rushed pash the flames to knock Pete on his back.

Why was she so familiar to him?

Maleficent was doing some pondering of her own, "Key...Chi...interesting. Perhaps there is more to that Keyblade of People's Hearts than I first knew." she turned to her associate, "Pete. This is clearly no longer a secure refuge if it can be broken into so easily. We must depart elsewhere. But before we do, I believe I should get one last use of this lot." Though she tapped her staff to the floor with little effort, the *CRACK* echoed loud and clear. At that sound, the few guards fell limp, and began to float into the air. Monstrous creatures slowly dissipating into a cloud of magic. "Given the Heartless have proven more capable, I should reforge these meager foot soldiers towards something more powerful to match them." From the windows in the chamber, a smog began to pour in and congeal.

Maleficent reached into her robe and pulled out a glowing blue gem. One which the blonde girl recognized. "A summoning stone?"

"You are familiar with such things? Then allow me to show you its true potential." With that, Maleficent spoke in an echoing voice. With each word, the gem glowed brighter and brighter with an azure glow. _"Lord of the Whorl. Master of of the Maelstrom! I call you, Leviathan!"_

At the call of the creature's name, the light grew in size, and began to take form. As if sprouting from Maleficent's hand, A colossal serpent sprang forth, scales shining with the same magic that brought it forth.

Pete glanced at the beast, then back at Maleficent. "Wait, this sounds like this is more of a water kind of monster. Aren't you all about fire?"  
Maleficent chuckled, "It never hurts to diversify. Now stay close." with a wave of her staff, a shield of shadow surrounded her. As she spoke, the sea serpent above began to dance in the air, water materializing around it. The doppelganger began to cast magic, "Thunder!", while the blonde girl tried to use as many of her cards as she could. In the midst of the magic and figments, the black haired girl had tossed a huge Shuriken at Leviathan. As the attacks raked across the beast's hide, it certainly seemed to wince under the blows. But it managed to hold on.

Roxas began to think of the rules he knew. _Do not draw unnecessary attention. Do not interact with the inhabitants of other worlds unless necessary. And above all, do not harm the keybearer._

Well, if he didn't do anything the keybearer might be in trouble. Him included, if Maleficent's shield were anything to indicate. In that case, it wouldn't matter if he didn't attract attention. And so, he really had only one option.

Quickly pulling up his cloak to hide his face, he punched off the lid of the crate. In a second, Roxas leapt out of his hiding spot and towards the serpent.

"What the?!""Another interloper? With a keyblade of his own?"

Paying no attention to Pete or Maleficent still behind their barrier, Roxas began to slash away at Leviathan.

"A Keyblade?" "A cloak?" "The Organization!"

Though the attacks from the three strangers had ceased, Roxas couldn't care. All that mattered was that they had weakened the serpent enough so that Roxas' attack finally broke whatever ritual it was conducting. With a shriek, the beast ceased it's motions and dived away to face it's new attacker. As such, the water it was gathering dropped to the chamber floor, only succeeding at creating a slight layer of water on the floor.

Maleficent sighed. "Hmm. Perhaps it is best to be thorough." And so retrieved a second summoning stone from her cloak. This one red. Again, she chanted. _"From the Bowl of Embers, Forged in the Crucible of Flame! Come forth, Ifrit!" _

This time there was a red light that grew in size. Leaping from her hand, the orange glow began to roar as it became a ball of flame floating high above the room, drawing in the wall of flames that Maleficent had created. In a flash the orb exploded, and Roxas began to worry that he would catch fire from all the heat. When he looked at where the orb once was, a colossal horned beast was floating in the air above. Clawed hands and feeds wreathed in flame.

"These two should be more than enough to-" Maleficent's monologue was cut short, as a kunai suddenly knocked the summoning stones from her hands. "How...dare you!" She turned toward the direction of the attack. But the black haired girl had already moved. Making a dash towards the summoning stones.

"Oh no you don't!" Pete shouted as he made a dive for the gems. However, he only succeeded at knocking them away. The blue one towards the girl, and the red one to Roxas.

"Hey! Hope you don't mind if I borrow this! Along with your monster!" The girl quipped as she grabbed the jewel. Right! If he was able to take the stone, he might be able to control Ifrit! Wasting no time he grabbed it and…

And…

Wait, how did this thing work?

Maleficent chuckled. "Fools. As if you could turn _my_ magic against me! Ifrit! Leviathan! Reclaim what brought you forth!" And with that, the summoned flamed turned towards him and bellowed a gout of flame towards him. The force of the blast knocking back his hood.

Pete and Maleficent seemed only a little surprised. "Wait? What!?" "Well now…"

The two girls gasped seeing him. "Ventus?" "No way!"

The boy only looked on in horror. "Wha...who...why do you have...my face?"

His face? His face?! Oh, that was rich coming from him! "Look who's talking! Where'd you get my face?!" However, his rant was cut short as he was suddenly grasped by one of Ifrit's claws.

The blonde girl shook the boy, "Ventus, worry about him later! Right now we need…"

Ventus. That was his name. He heard it before, but it had no meaning till now. It was the name of his imposter. But right now, he couldn't deal with that.

He had to deal with Ifrit tossing him through the castle walls.

* * *

"Okay, wasn't expecting that." Axel was staring at the highest tower in the fortress. Watching where the magic from all the guards had gone to after they had spontaneously disintegrated.

Xigbar shrugged from his perch, "Well, at least it makes our lives easier. Assuming Roxas hasn't made too much of a mess of things."

Axel looked around from the castle walls. "Where is Roxas anyway?"

"Oh right. Sent him out to do some searching, see if he could find his look-alike." Axel raised an eyebrow at Xigbar's task. "Thought it could be a learning experience." The older man squinted his eye as there was one flash of blue light from the tower. Then a few minutes later, a red one. "Huh. Certainly feels powerful. Maybe the kid kicked the hornet's nest after all." Not a minute later a hole in the tower exploded in an eruption of flame, from which a beast emerged holding...

"Wait, is that Roxas?" Axel watched as the flaming beast tossed the Organizations' recruit into the ground. He turned towards an entirely too amused Xigbar,"Well, aren't _you _supposed to be looking after him?"

Xigbar simply manifested his guns, "Me? I'm a sniper, just waiting for the right moment. If you want to help manage that inferno, be my guest." He gestured towards the courtyard which had been covered in flame. Roxas stood alone against the infernal beast.

Axel sighed. "Well, it's probably a bad idea for us to lose one of our keyblade wielders." At the very least, he hoped Larxene was still keeping track of Ventus.

Granted, he hadn't seen her at all in this encounter.

* * *

Roxas shook his head, trying to find his balance after being tossed through stone and over who knows how many stories of stairs. As his vision focused, he saw he was in the castle courtyard. A courtyard that had begun to catch fire. Hearing another roar, he turned towards the sound to face Ifrit. This time the beast began to charge at him, an inferno wreathed around his body. Roxas wasted no time dodging, rolling out of the way of the attack. Skidding to a halt, Ifrit faced him again and began to gather flame in its mouth, the light almost becoming blinding. He winced as he could barely see from the glare.

"Roxas! Get a grip!"

That voice. He knew that voice. "Axel?" He heard two chakrams whistling through the air, and a second later, the sound of them slicing into Ifrit. He heard the beast bellow once again, and the glare which had blinded him finally stopped. Looking again, Roxas saw that one of the walls had been blasted to pieces, an attack he was thankful that Axel interceded against.

Rushing up besides him Axel recalled his weapons, "Was passing through. Figured I can lend a hand. At the very least, keep this fire from getting out of control!" Holding them out to the side, Axel began to funnel the flames into his chakrams. "Don't think it'll be a good idea for me to fight fire with fire."

Roxas nodded. "That'll be enough for me to stop this!" He could hurt the other monster with the keyblade, he could definitely hurt this thing too! Seeing the opening, he rushed forward, and began to strike at the beast's limbs while it was distracted. Roaring back, Ifrit tried once again to grab at Roxas. This time, however, he was ready, and rolled away from the hands. Getting some distance, he pointed his keyblade at the creature. "Freeze!" A ball of ice shot from his keyblade, and the creature shrieked when it collided with one of it's limbs leaving a patch of it frozen . Taking the opportunity of the creature's pain, Roxas began to use more of the magic on the same limb. Bit by bit. Ifrit's leg was encased in ice, but after a moment it began to hiss with steam. No doubt the infernal beast was trying to heat its way free. Still, Roxas had enough time to rush forward, and strike the beast in the head. A few more slashes, until finally Ifrit slumped forward.

Axel walked forward, weapons vanishing from his hands. "Not bad at all. Looks like you're really getting the hang of this"

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks. I guess I'm finally...LOOK OUT!" he then pushed Axel away, as Ifrit had risen up for one last strike. Dodging the flaming fist, Roxas plunged his sword into the beast's forehead. Finally, the creature disintegrated into magic it was created from.

Dusting himself off as he got back up from the ground, Axel groaned, "Geez. Couldn't you be a bit more careful?"  
Roxas dismissed his keyblade, "Sorry. Just didn't want you to get hurt. I mean...friends look out for each other. Don't they?"

Axel blinked at the word, "Friends?"

"Like when you saved me just now?" Or when Erxart had protected him?

A moment's pondering, then Axel nodded, "Yeah. I guess they do."

Before they could talk more however, they heard the sound of clapping coming from the other end of the courtyard. "Well, Well! Looks like you managed to take down tall, dark, and burning! I'm going to guess you found something important?"

Important? Oh, he found a lot that was important. "Yeah, Maleficent, Pete, the person with my face, χ-Blade."

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Kid. One thing at a time." Xigbar held up his hands. That's a lot we've got to go over, and I think it's better if we talk about this with the boss." Xigbar waved his hand, and opened a dark portal. But before he could guide Roxas through, he turned to Axel, "We'll be heading back now. Just check in on Ventus and Naminé and make sure they haven't died yet." Naminé. That must have been one of the girls Ventus was with, but which one he had no clue.

A question for next time, he supposed. And something told him it was only a matter of time before he saw that face again.

* * *

"Ventus, worry about him later! Right now we need to deal with Leviathan!" Naminé tried to get his attention, but Ventus could hear any of that.

"Well, this certainly has been enlightening. I believe I shall wait for the two of them to finish you off. Come Pete." Maleficent had conjured a dark portal, but Ventus couldn't focus on that.

"Hold it!" Yuffie shouted as she chased after the two only to miss them as the portal closed in front of her, but Ventus couldn't chase them.

That boy. That reflection of himself.

"_Is that really all you got? Man, you are worthless!"_

"_You never had a chance!"_

"_The χ-Blade will be forged!"_

No. There's no way he was back. Vanitas died, right? He was gone right?

So why did something inside him scream that he was wrong? Why-

"Ven!"

Warm. A hand on his shoulder. Naminé's hand. He had to keep her safe. Had to keep his promise. Had to keep at least one promise.

"Sorry! Where's Leviathan?" She pointed towards the serpent who had begun to circle around the walls of the room. This time, the water began to gather towards the center and began to pull everything in the room towards a growing whirlpool. Thinking quickly, he stabbed his keyblade into a gap in the stone floor and wedged it in. "Hold on!" Without wasting a moment Naminé grabbed onto him as hard as she could, and Yuffie anchored herself to the castle walls with a pair of kunai. Not a moment too soon, as soon the entire room held a miniature typhoon. The trio had no chance to strike back, all they could do was hold on for dear life as the water battered their bodies.

Eventually though, the storm died down, and the serpent looked down on the room to survey the destruction. However, it growled realizing its quarry had survived. Ventus gripped the star in his pocket, and thought of the bond he shared with Aerith. Of the magic she commanded. In that moment it linked with him and he called out, "Thunder!" In a flash, a bolt of lightning coursed through the serpent's body, stunning it.

"Alright! Now's our chance!" Yuffie let go of her kunai, and with her oversized shuriken began to hack away at Leviathan. Ventus and Naminé kept their distance, casting spells and figments respectively. From the earlier attack it had withstood earlier at their hands, as well as at Roxas', It was only a matter of time before one final lightning bolt from Ventus caused it to vanish into the magic that had formed it.

Naminé gasped, catching her breath. "We did it." She turned to Ventus and smiled. "We did it!"

"Yep, you made quick work of that. Not as quick as _I _would be, of course." It was a new voice. But at its sound, Naminé's smile vanished, and she began to pale. She turned to the blonde woman in the black cloak in the Organization that had spoken. The newcomer gave a smile. "Oh, and it's so _good _to see you again, Naminé." One that did nothing to dispel the unease that had settled over the group.


	15. Chapter 14: Response

**Chapter Fourteen: Response**

"Look at you. New clothes and a sword? Don't you look ready to go on an adventure?" Despite the blonde woman's compliment, Naminé was hardly put at ease. She moved behind Ventus as the new arrival advanced on them. "Well, what are you waiting for Naminé? Introduce us."

Shakily, Naminé muttered, "Larxene...Why are you here?"

"Really, that's your introduction? After all our time together?" She shook her head at the spiritless girl.

She began to grip onto Ventus' unarmored shoulder. "You kept me locked in Castle Oblivion. And hurt me when I tried to run..."

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Sometimes you need to have a firm hand when disciplining unruly brats." She began to reach over Ventus's head towards Naminé "I'm sure we ca-"

_***SLAP***_ Only to have it swatted away by him. A second later, Larxene stepped back to avoid the large shuriken aimed at her head. She turned towards a scowling Yuffie, "You know, the more I hear about your Organization, the more it sounds like you're just going around causing trouble for fun."

"Fun?" Larxene shrugged, shaking her head, "Well. I can't deny that I'm finding some satisfaction in this. But I'll make this clear. I have no heart to understand 'fun'."

"You enjoyed hurting me." Naminé murmured, unwilling to look Larxene in the eye.

"Well misery builds character. And it helped keep you in line for our plan. Though..." Larxene began to leer at the hiding Namine, "If your 'knight in shining armor' here knew what you really were-"

"She's nothing like you, or Axel." Ventus pointed his keyblade at Larxene.

Her only reaction was a disgusted groan. "Ugh, so you told him. Way to steal my thunder." However, as she spotted Yuffie's confusion, Larxene's smirk returned, "Oooh, but you haven't told her!" Naminé cringed at the accusation. "Do you want to tell her? Or should I?"

With a sigh Naminé explained, "What Larxene's talking about. How she doesn't have a heart. She's a Nobody, created from someone with enough will that lost their heart, like to the Heartless. And I'm one-"

"WRONG!" Larxene shouted as he pointed at Naminé. "That's not what you are Naminé! You remember don't you? The will animates the body right? And where's your body?" After a moment of exaggerated thinking, Larxene snapped her fingers, "Oh that's right! It's still alive and kicking. So you're even less than noth-"

"SHUT UP!" An outraged Ventus threw his keyblade to silence the taunts. In a flash, Larxene took out thin knives between her fingers, and used a blast of lighting to knock the keyblade away.

"Oh right. Ventus." Larxene narrowed her eyes as she stared him down. "The one who ruined our plan." He had recalled his keyblade and held it ready. Watching Larxene as electricity gathered around her. "We had it all mapped out to perfection, and you waltz on in and take the one thing that makes it possible!" And then, she sighed. "But. We hadn't started it yet, so while we didn't get to try it, at least we haven't wasted time." And with that, the energy dissipated around her, though Ventus was no less on guard. "And besides, it gave me a chance to learn something important about our leader, Xemnas." Confusion grew on Ven's face "He knows you Ventus."

He shook his head in exasperation, "What? Why does it matter if he knows me?"

"Well that's the big question isn't it? If I were you, I'd hurry up and figure that out before he decides to deal with you personally."

"Why does it matter to you if Ventus knows about your leader?" Yuffie crossed her arms, though she still held a kunai in each hand.

"Just making sure he knows that some prestigious individuals have an eye on him." Larxene shrugged, "But if he wants to waste his time protecting it, then he can go right ahead."

"She's not an _it!" _Ventus shouted back.

"Aw. Well aren't you a knight in shining armor?" Larxene waved her hand dismissively. "Throwing away your life to protect a freak? Spilling secrets you're trying to keep safe?"

Ventus was taken aback, "Huh?"

Walking towards Maleficent's old throne, Larxene continued. "I mean, maybe it's just me, but it sounded like Maleficent had no idea what χ-Blade was. And now she knows about how important it is? Oh, who could have told her?" She sat on the chair and looked at the three, Ventus growing horrified at his mistake, Yuffie who still seemed to be processing everything, and finally, "Naminé," who flinched at the mention of her name, "are you sure you really want to trust an idiot like him?"

A mumble "...not…"

Larxene raised a hand to her ear, "Excuse me?"

"He's not an idiot." For the first time, Naminé looked Larxene in the eye "So what if he's made mistakes? What's dumb about wanting to save someone who needs help?"

Sighing, Larxene was utterly unmoved, "Because people are liars Naminé. And all helping people does is give them an opening."

At that point, Yuffie spoke up, "So swooping in like this, tearing them down after they've done their best to try and help is supposed to make you trustworthy?"

"What?" Laxene shrugged at the rebuttal,"I'm just telling the truth."

Shaking her head, Yuffie shifted with her kunai held ready, "You may be telling the truth, but not all of it. There's no way Naminé would hurt us." Naminé's eyes widened at the words.

"_There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"_

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Whatever. If you want to keep playing hero, be my guest." Darkness surrounded Larxene as she sat on the throne, "Just try and figure out how Xemnas knows you. Or you won't be heroes for much longer." With that threat she vanished, leaving behind an empty chair.

Yuffie relaxed and stowed her Kunai away. "Listen, you've already proven we can trust you with helping us out here and in Hollow Bastion." she turned towards the boy who seemed to be still mired in his guilt, "Hey, Ven. Don't beat yourself up. Accidents happen."

He shook his head, "I...just wish I didn't make so many."

Reaching over, Yuffie patted him on the shoulder, "Well. Take it as a chance to learn."

Looking up, Ventus nodded, "I'll...I'll try."

Tucking away her weapons, Yuffie began to walk towards the exit "Alright. We better get out of here and let everyone know how things are going. At the very least Maleficent won't be making progress now that we've chased her away from here." Yuffie began to grin. "Not to mention we got a summoning stone out of the deal!"

"But the Organization has the other one." One that faded as Ventus pointed out the other half of the situation.

At that Yuffie asked him, "That boy with your face, did you know him?"

Ventus emphatically shook his head, "I wish I knew who he was. Why he had my face."

In response, Yuffie nodded, "Yeah, talk about freaky. Well, maybe Merlin's made his way back by now, he's usually good with this magical weirdness."

"You know Merlin? It'll be great to see...Naminé?" Yuffie turned at the tone of concern in Ventus' voice, and saw the girl rubbing her head, grimacing in discomfort.

"_Aaah...the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree...Ventus...Aqua. "_

"_Ven...Let's go home…"_

"_It's just...I have to find him before it's too late!"_

"Naminé?"

At the touch of Ventus' hand at her shoulder, she snapped out of her haze. "Huh?" she shook her head, "Sorry just...I thought…I'll explain when we're at Merlin's place. I think...It has to do with...what their plans were." Naminé held a hand to her chest, eyes downcast "Yuffie...I'm sorry. I meant to tell you soon, I just…"

Yuffie nodded, waving her hand, "It's okay. Things have been busy. We'll fill in everyone when we get back." she looked to Naminé who seemed somewhat concerned with the prospect.

Ventus smiled, hand still on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll be with you."

At that, Naminé relaxed, and smiled back, "Thank you, Ven."

* * *

Larxene watched from the Castle tower as the trio made their way back through the forest, satisfied that her message was delivered.

A familiar voice spoke behind her, "Well, looks like they made it out alive." and Axel walked over besides her.

She shrugged, "Could be better, could be worse."

Axel opened a dark portal next to them, "Then let's get back to the castle for our report."

Moments later, in The World That Never Was, the two were walking up the path to their meeting room. As they made their way up the walkway, they came across two familiar comrades waiting by the doors, "Marluxia, Zexion, looks like you've gotten a break in work."

"After the fiasco with Naminé's escape, we are monitoring the castle in shifts. Vexen and Lexeaus are watching the castle while Zexion and I are here." Marluxia opened the door, motioning for them to enter inside. As Axel and Zexion walked in he gently held Larxene back by the shoulder and whispered. "Have you found the connection?"

A shake of the head, "Nothing, he didn't know the name."

"He might need more."

Larxene nodded, "I'll give them something. Trust me." Having finished their surruptuous conversation, they walked in.

The room was the same brilliant white as always, only black robes on the thrones breaking up the brilliant void. The exception being Erxart, standing nearby the lowest throne in the circle. On it, Roxas was finishing his report on all that transpired. "After I defeated Ifrit, I met up with Xigbar and we came back here for the report."

A moment of silence passed as Xemnas genuflected on Roxas' account, "I see. While the exposure of your existence is unfortunate, it was necessary to protect the Keybearers. More concerning is Maleficent's knowledge of the χ-Blade." He calmly closed his eyes and explained, "We are aware of this blade. Were it to fall into the wrong hands, it would undo all we have sought to achieve. Furthermore, Maleficent's knowledge of the arcane and prior experience with the Keyblade give her an undeniable advantage in seeking the χ-Blade out." Xemnas then opened his eyes and intoned, "Therefore, as Superior of the Organization, I render this judgement. Maleficent and Pete are to be terminated on sight, I shall provide a most substantial reward to any who fulfill this order." The clarity in his voice made it clear negotiation was not an option.

From his seat, Luxord held a Queen of Clubs card in his fingers, "Well then, it seems Maleficent's time left in this game for Kingdom Hearts is marked." with a flourish, it vanished, "It will be interesting seeing this all unfold between all the players."

Demyx whistled "Man, glad I didn't get stuck with that job" stretching in his seat, he reclined, "In comparison, the Agrabah recon went off without a hitch."

"No thanks to you." Erxart grumbled from the ground floor.

Holding his hands out placatingly, Demyx whined, "Hey, I kept an eye out. Made sure things were fine while you did your keybladey thing."

"Marluxia, Zexion." Xemnas spoke over and silenced their chatter, "What news from Castle Oblivion."

From his seat, Marluxia spoke, "We are using Zexion's illusions to unbalance the Keyblade wielder, hopefully to get him to a point where we can persuade him to work with us."

"However, things have escalated dramatically." Zexion continued "Riku has resurfaced in the depths of the castle, and is making his way upstairs. He and Sora are not set to intersect, but that is not the only intruder."

Xigbar rolled his eye, "Another one? Getting kinda lax with the security aren't you?"

"It is the princess of heart close to Sora and Riku. Kairi. She appeared in the castle not long after Riku...Furthermore, she has a keyblade."

This news caused the council to murmur, but it was Xaldin who spoke up, incredulous, "A keyblade? How could she have acquired one in such a short period of time?"

"More to the point," Saïx asked, "is she even worth developing as a wielder?"

Zexion answered "Lexeaus tested her strength, and found it satisfactory." At this, the discontent in the room quieted down, though Roxas and Erxart still seemed uncomfortable.

Xemnas nodded, "You are wise to bring this to my attention, Zexion. Marluxia, if it pleases you, I would like to discuss this with him privately. Given that his power will be instrumental in maintaining control of the situation."

The Master of the Castle nodded in agreement, "As you wish, my superior."

"Dismissed." And with a pair of dark portals, Zexion vanished with Xemnas.


	16. Chapter 15: Examination

**Chapter Fifteen: Examination**

"Looks like your ship is back in one piece." Leon pointed out to the horizon as Cid's ship came into view.

Cid glanced out the window, spotting his gummi ship. "Yeah, well at least they made it back here with it." Placing his wrench away, he picked up his toolkit and began to head to the stairs. "Now to see what the damage is."

By the time the two made it to their impromptu launch bay, Aerith had beaten them there. Though their recent guest was nowhere in sight. "How'd it go?" Aerith asked with a smile, though the cheer dimmed as she saw Ventus and Naminé walk out of the ship, still concerned. "I'm guessing not that good."

Ventus shook his head and sighed, "We kicked her out of the fort, but in the end she got away."

Yuffie shrugged as she exited the ship. "Wasn't a total bust, we got a summoning stone out of the deal."

"A summoning stone you say?" An elderly voice was heard though the hanger, "Well let's see if I haven't picked up anything while Cinderella's Godmother was around."

Ventus blinked as a familiar old man came into view, "Merlin?"

The bearded wizard in blue blinked as he recognized the boy, "Ventus! What a surprise to see you!" After a moment Merlin raised an eyebrow in surprise, "And in such good shape too."

"Well," Ventus scratched the back of his head as he searched for the words, "Long story short, I was hurt pretty bad, and Aqua used a spell on me so time stopped for me till I got better."

Leon crossed his arms, looking Ventus over after hearing of his dire injury, "As long as you're fine now. So Maleficent's still looking for that X-Blade?"

Naminé was confused for a moment as Ventus was at the unfamiliar word, before she connected the dots, "Wait, don't you mean χ-Blade?"

Aerith chuckled and explained, "We're using X-Blade for now so it's easier to tell tell it apart from a normal keyblade if we're talking about it. Otherwise we'll go nuts trying to keep it straight."

Realizing the topic, Ventus glanced down to the ground ashamed, "Actually, she didn't really know it even existed until I mentioned it."

Leon shook his head, disappointed, "So, could have gone better then."

Naminé stepped forward, "We also ran into the Organization."

That got everyone's attention, Cid spoke up as he set down his tools, "I heard from Yuffie yammering on. Some kinda cult that decided to imprison you for fun?"

"Not exactly. There's something you need to know about them." Naminé fidgeted as she tried to gather her courage. "And me." She looked to Ventus, who had managed to regain some of his composure. He nodded ready to give her as much of his support as he could. So with a shaky breath, she explained.

* * *

Ventus stood besides Naminé watching the room as she gave her explanation. Part of him still dreaded having to tell everyone else at Hollow Bastion the truth. But he also knew that they couldn't go on hiding secrets. Not after his forgotten past destroyed everything he loved.

But while Yuffie seemed satisfied enough with Naminé's story, watching the room's reaction to the explanation was disconcerting.

Cid's rapid examination of the ship ground to a halt as he listened, "You're a Nobody?"

Leon's eyes became a bit colder looking at Naminé. "And she has power over Sora's memories?"

While Aerith's and Merlins' reactions were not so obviously hostile, they still looked at her with uncertainty. Aerith crossed her arms, "It's still hard to believe."

Merlin fiddled with his moustache in contemplation before nodding, "Before we go on any further, I think it might be best if I take a look."

Ventus looked at Merlin pull out a wand from his briefcase warily, "What do you mean a look?"

"I've done a few furtive attempts at looking into some of the heart's mysteries. Nothing serious mind you but enough to get a clearer idea and learn a few tricks." He tapped the wand on the ship's wing. Prompting a shout from Cid, one that was soon drowned out by his incantation.

"_Animos Luminos, Salama See!"_

And in a flash of light from the wand, the faint shape of a heart of light appeared from within everyone's chest.

Except for Naminé, who had only a faint glow of light appear from her.

Merlin nodded, "Well...there's certainly something there. Not sure if it can be called a heart.

Naminé began to fidget "It's probably just my will? I'm sorry, I don't know much about hearts. It's just what I've been told." She sighed looking down at the ground, "In truth, I'm less than other Nobodies. I'm just some animated will that was created when the original body managed to recover from losing their heart.

"Really?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head, "Well, your body seems stable enough. The protection woven into your clothes should help keep it stable in the unlikely event you fall into something dangerous, like pure darkness."

"So it's real enough, right?" Naminé murmured, placing a hand to her chest, "When I was being held by the Organization, they kept saying that we don't really exist. Especially something like me."

Ventus put a hand to his chest as he responded to her words, "You're more than a something. You're definitely someone I'm glad I met."

With a smile, Merlin nodded at the declaration, "It may not be a life as we have known it, but it's life nonetheless."

Naminé processed this for a moment, but then gave a small nod and uneasy smile. "It's still strange hearing things like this, but thank you."

Leon sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, "That's good and all, but there's a bigger problem than her being a Nobody."

Aerith nodded, still not at ease, "Your power over Sora's memories. And ours."

"Oh come on! Sora's not here." Yuffie stepped up next to Naminé, "That means we're fine from any sort of memory shenanigans, right?"

"Now the thing I don't get is why you have Sora'smemories in particular." Cid shook his head, "How are you connected to him?"

Naminé took a breath, gathered her courage as she began to explain, "The truth is that I'm the Nobody of someone very important to him. She's a very dear fri-"

"It's Kairi isn't it?"

Aerith's conclusion caught everyone off guard for a moment. But at Naminé's sheepish nod, the majority of the group descended into repetitions of 'Ah', and 'Of Course'.

Ventus was one exception, looking at everyone speaking with confusion "Who's Kairi?"  
"A...close friend of Sora's." Naminé muttered out, before she continued, "This power. I don't know why I have it." Naminé's cards materialized in her hands. "The only way I've been able to put it to any kind of good is with Ven's help in learning combat techniques to help fight."

Leon closed his eyes as he heard the explanation. "So what about the plan the Organization wanted to use to control Sora? Changing memories?"

"I don't want to change them!" Naminé blurted out, shaking her head. "Tearing apart a person's mind like that. Especially someone who's fought to save everyone. It's just wrong!"

A moment of silence followed the outburst before Aerith spoke. "Naminé, I think the fact that you feel so strongly about this says a lot about your character."

"I...feel?" Naminé's eyes widened as she took in the observation. Eventually she shook her head, "It's not a feeling. But whatever this is that's guiding me, I know it's true."

Ventus was initially downcast by Naminé's rejection of feelings. But with her answer, he gave her a determined look with clenched fists held close to his chest, "Then hold onto it. There can't be anything wrong with helping people."

"Still, there's an interesting point I think you've overlooked." Merlin spoke up and got their attention. "You mentioned learning some techniques from Ventus initially to build your cards. Would he happen to know Sora?"

Ven held a hand to his chest. "I do. I owe him a lot." He looked to the setting sun in the sky, "If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here."

Cid began leaning on the ship. "This wouldn't happen to be a long story would it?" He pointed to his watch. "Just saying that you might want to get some dinner and a good night's rest before we dive into that story."

"Yeah, I think I need some rest first. " Ventus nodded and began to head to their small base in the castle. Thoughts were running through his mind. He had a lot weighing on him ever since Xehanort and Vanitas revealed the truth. And he was still wary of telling everything. But seeing Naminé's courage in telling the truth…

If she could do it, so could he.

But right now he needed food. If he didn't eat he'd be starving the whole night.

* * *

"Hey, if you don't eat it's gonna melt."Axel prodded Roxas as he stared at the ice cream in his hand.

Roxas' hold on the sea salt ice cream was limp as he shook his head, muttering. "Not that hungry today."

Erxart finished a bit of his chocolate ice cream next to him, and spoke up, "Something on your mind?"

Roxas' face soon grew sullen, "Today's mission. I saw a boy there with a keyblade. He had my face."

Axel chewed on his popsicle, "Oh right, Ventus. Guess seeing that would throw you for a loop.

"It's just...Why?" Roxas stammered. "Why is there someone else with my face?! I've been here for so long, and now I find out that there's someone already out there who looks like me!?" His voice rising to a peak, Roxas finally took a huge bite of the popsicle

"Hey, you might not want to eat that too fast."

"Whaefur Ashel!" Roxas said through a mouthful of ice cream. After a few chews of the frozen treat, he resumed his thoughts. "I've been trying to understand who I am here, and why I'm in the Organization. But if I'm just a...a Nobody knock off Ventus then-!" In an effort to avoid completing the thought, Roxas tried to eat another bite of ice cream. But finally the brain freeze caught up with him, and with a yelp his ranting was cooled down. Leaving Roxas back in his morose muttering, "Do I mean anything?"

Axel began, "Well, honestly-"

"You mean something to me," Before being interrupted by Erxart, "I don't know anyone else who's worked harder to be a part of the organization. Not to mention, you're a friend I like to spend time with."

"Is that so?" Axel said skeptically, "Now are you sure it isn't just because we get ice cream together?"

"Well I certainly don't want to spend time with Xemnas, even though he's the first person I met in the Organization."

"I'm pretty sure he shouldn't know that right?" Roxas said with a somewhat amused smile. Then nodded, "Thanks Erxart, I think I needed to hear that."

Erxart chuckled before taking another bite, "Just don't tell him and I think we'll call it even."

"Hey, as long as it helps you back on your feet," Axel shrugged. "Now, what did you think about the others with him?"

Roxas nodded at the reminder, "That's right. There were two girls with him. I didn't know one of them, but the blonde one with the cards. I could've sworn I had seen her before."

"Like in a dream?" Erxart supplied, trying to follow the logic.

Axel sighed at the suggestion,"You know Nobodies don't have dreams. We just have memories that can get jumbled together."

"Maybe. I just..." Erxart sighed and took a bite of his chocolate ice cream, "Nevermind."

Axel smiled and gave the man a light shove, "Oh come on. We hear Roxas' problems out but not yours?"

Erxart looked out to the horizon, "Sometimes when I sleep, I see a woman about my age. And I know she's important to me somehow. I just can't remember why."

"Your girlfriend in your past life?" Axel chuckled ruefully, "Well, it's all behind you now. Now that we're Nobodies, we can't go back to that."

Roxas at Axel in confusion, "But, we're trying to get back our hearts, right?" He rested his chin in his free hand, "Wouldn't we want to hold on to things that remind us of what it's like to feel?"

"Xemnas says things like that are illusions, distractions our memories try to make so we don't go nuts. Personally, I think it's not a problem as long as the job gets done." Axel took the final bite from his popsicle, "Like this for instance. No harm in having ice cream after a mission. Just don't go chasing off after your dream girlfriend and you'll be fine."

Erxart nodded, taking a bite from his popsicle, "It's alright. I'll know her if I see her."

Perhaps tonight would be one such night.

* * *

Dinner was a simple stew, but it was a vast improvement over the gruel given to Naminé in Castle Oblivion. The food might not have been as well made is the ones in Traverse town, but they were to her satisfying nonetheless.

But through the meal and after it, her mind swam with thoughts of the words she had heard. Words that she still heard as she looked up to the stars on the castle balcony.

Of the words of Marluxia and Larxene long ago.

"_Those phantoms you pursue are illusions of your mind. Your dreams are a falsehood you cling to"_

"_We Nobodies are nothing. You? You're less than nothing. Just a freak."_

"_It matters not how you 'feel' about this plan or your powers. As long as Sora is brought under our control, you will serve our purposes."_

"_Here, a little doll for our doll! Just so you always remember what you are, little witch."_

And the words of her friends right now.

"_You're more than a something. You're definitely someone I'm glad I met."_

"_It may not be a life as we have known it, but it's life nonetheless." _

"_Naminé, I think the fact that you feel so strongly about this says a lot about your character."_

"_Then hold onto it. There can't be anything wrong with helping people."_

Those two views struggling within her. A Nobody with a transitory existence, or a beloved friend. Was it even possible? For her simply to _be?_ Even if there was some suspicion from a few of them, she might be able to bear it.

But still, the suspicion lingered for good reason. If she could warp their memories, what else could she change? And even if Merlin's magic had found some existence within herself, it couldn't be a heart.

"Naminé?" A familiar voice from the balcony door.

She looked behind her, "Ven? Aren't you going to bed?"

He shook his head "I've just got a few things on my mind."

"About Maleficent and X-Blade?" She knew the aftermath of Larxene's revelation had shook him.

He sighed and looked to the stars, "Well, that's part of it. There's a lot of things in my past I've been thinking about lately." Ventus glanced at Naminé, "What about you?"

She looked back up the stars. "I'm just…" the silence hung for a moment before she found the word. "Torn. All my life in Castle Oblivion, I've been told that I was nothing. Hollow."

"You're not!" Ventus stepped forward as he rebutted, "You've been willing to put your life on the line to help me, and everyone at Hollow Bastion!"

"And that's just it." She murmured. "Meeting you and everyone else here. That was the first time someone was willing to give me a chance." Naminé's eyes then became downcast. "But belief isn't going to change what I am. A Nobody."

Silence filled the air, and immediately the gnawing feeling inside her returned. Ventus was trying his best to help, but was she even worth it? How could someone have any kind of friendship with a nobody like her? Ventus was wide eyed at her words. A dreadful moment hung in the air as she still wondered. Was she wrong? Was he still willing to stand beside her after knowing the truth in excruciating detail?

But after a moment, he began to slowly reach for her hand, "Well, you're somebody to me. And I think you're pretty great." His fingers brushed against hers for a moment.

"Pretty great?"

...

And the moment after, her hand clung to his, and Naminé let out a shuddering breath. "Thanks." She may not be somebody physically. But someone thought she had worth. Worth that wasn't based on false memories or lies. Worth that had been found by being together. And that was more than she had dreamed of when she was imprisoned. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Ventus nodded, giving a firmer grasp on her hand, "Of course. I wouldn't want to give up on a friend. Nobody should have to live being told they're worthless for not being a certain way." But with those words, a far off look came over his face. "It's...awful…"

It was strange, that face. One of the few things Naminé had in Castle Oblivion was a crystal ball. And more than a few times, when the loneliness and pain threatened to overtake her, she made a certain face.

One that Ventus bore an uncanny resemblance to. "Are you okay?"

Naminé's words interrupted his rumination, "I just…" Ventus swallowed a lump in his throat. "A long time ago, I went through something similar. Being held prisoner and told...I was only useful a certain way."

So Ventus, he had felt that pain? That loneliness? "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Maybe not tonight. But still, thanks. And if you ever want to talk more, I'll listen. I know this stuff can really hurt and...change people."

Naminé raised an eyebrow at the hesitation. "Change?"

Ventus nodded, "It was...someone else I knew. He was trapped by the same person. He became...twisted." Regret began to creep across his face. "It was so long ago, but now I wonder if things might have been different. If he had help."

A tightening on his hand got Ventus' attention, and he looked at Naminé "Whenever you want to talk about it. Tomorrow, in a week, whenever. I'll listen."

Slowly, he began to smile again. "Thanks."

* * *

How many seconds were in eternity? How much time had truly passed?

At the moment, seeing Mickey again overshadowed the horror. But now that she had a reprieve from the danger. Aqua finally felt the weight of the time that had passed crushing her spirit.

Ten years in a few days. It had to have been days, right? Or was it hours? Or did her perception of time even matter?

Aqua took a moment to sit on the amorphous rock. Trying to catch her breath. Trying to sort out everything that had happened. Terra was still in Xehanort's grasp, still under his control. And Ven? Did the spell she cast still work? Did he manage to wake up?

Did they still blame her for letting them down?

The only solace she had was that Terra still saw her, knew her. That somehow, she was still his light in the darkness.

Was that still true? After so much time in this world that sought her weaknesses, however carefully hidden?

Of course, that wasn't all. People were still out there, still fighting. Their sacrifices hadn't been for nothing.

But if everything was fine after ten years, did the worlds even need another keyblade master? Especially one as lacking as her?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it again. A glimmer of light. A familiar face. Wandering into a cave of darkness.

"Terra?" She got up, and then she ran. If he was still here, still wandering, especially if Xehanort had him in his grasp. Then she couldn't leave him! Turning the corner, she finally caught up to him. "Terra? Is that…"

She skidded to a halt as she saw the figure that had begun to turn around. As she saw his face, Aqua relaxed as it no longer held the white hair and yellow eyes of Xehanort. Nor did it hold that endless contempt. But the expression was lost, uncertain as Terra looked at her, and more to the point, he was wearing a black robe with a hood that covered his whole body.

And then his next words chilled the battered remains of her heart.

"Who are you?"


	17. Chapter 16: Ache

**Chapter Sixteen: Ache**

"Who are you?"

Exart had seen the blue haired woman many times in his dreams. But this felt more vivid than before. It was the first time he could focus enough to ask a question.

But his question had done little to allay the shock on her face. When she next spoke, there was a slightly horrified cadence in her voice, "You...you don't…Terra it's me. It's Aqua."

"I'm not Te…" He clutched his head as he tried to recall his real name. "No…it's…" he grunted as he tried to rack his mind for the true answer. Deep down he knew that Erxart wasn't his name. It's the one given to him by Xemnas. But eventually he sighed in defeat, "Sorry, I don't know what my real name is."

"You don't?" Aqua stepped forward hesitantly, before venturing, "Why are you here?"

Why? Erxart held a hand to his chest as the question seemed to resonate with something deep inside him. Eventually he slowly answered, "I know I haven't seen you before. But when I'm here, dreaming in the dark, I can always see a light." He looked up to Aqua's gaze. "And when I get close it's you."

Aqua murmured, "Even without your memories?" She took another step towards him, pressing further, "Do you remember Ven, Eraqus?"

Ven? The closest name he could recall was that of Roxas' supposed doppelganger. But the other got his attention as he recalled, "Eraqus was my old master." There were good memories of many years under his tutelage. But Erxart grimiced as he began to recall the later ones. Ones where he chastised him for the darkness in his heart. Another where the two came to blows, "I was trying to stop him from hurting someone important to me. But something happened." He clutched his head as he felt something eating away in his head. Like an empty hole.

"Terra!" Aqua's voice seemed to clear the pain. As he focused on her again Erxart saw she was closer. Hand raised towards him and wincing, as though she shared his suffering. With a sigh, she lowered her arm and spoke, "I'm sorry. I wanted to try and bring you back. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The ache in her voice. It was something Erxart could hardly bear to hear in Aqua's voice. Deep inside he yearned to ease that pain. He reached out to her hand. But to his disappointment, Erxart phased right through her. He sighed and shook his head, "I guess I can't do much for you now besides words. It just hurts to see you sad."

Aqua looked back at him with an expression between gratitude and pain. "Terra…" She murmured the name so dearly, as if it was the name of a close friend.

Or...Something more than that...

But what was he to her?

Remember...He had to remember...

_You must remember..._

And with a ringing voice in his head, Erxart woke up. Sitting as he rubbed his temples to nurse the headache, he pondered the fragments of his dream.

Aqua...Terra...Ventus…

Those names were ones that haunted him. Like ephemeral phantoms he could barely hold on to. He recalled the warnings that Xemnas had given him.

"_Do not let the phantoms of your mind distract you. Ignore the calls of phantom memories, for they will only lead you astray."_

Even so, it felt so close to him. Something that a part of him ached at not having their memory in full. But above all that, there was something else.

Eraqus.

He remembered his master. Though he was stern, he had tried to guide him. Though it was sometimes difficult when the darkness within himself yearned to be set free. Still, there was some deeper reason why they fought. Why Erxart raised his keyblade against him.

_Please. You must remember!_

Erxart snapped his head to where he swore he could hear the voice. For a fleeting glimpse...he saw a gold and silver armored hand reaching out to him.

But then he blinked, and Erxart was in his empty gray room once more. Looking out to the window, he saw the light which had been gathering above the City take shape into a heart. However, he was a bit too worn from having to pick up Demyx's slack. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

* * *

It was like before. One minute Terra was in front of her, and in the blink of an eye he vanished. All she had were the words of comfort he had spoken. The lingering sentiment he seemed to hold onto. The memory of Master Eraqus which still seemed to burn in him

It was the only reassurance that whatever happened to remove his memories of her and Ven hadn't taken him away completely.

She sighed, holding her hand to her chest. She had no idea if Mickey had managed to survive the attack at the door to the realm of light. If he fell, would anyone find her? Would she see the realm of light ever again?

As if to mock her, there was another glimmer in the corner of her eye. She walked over to yet another phantom. Another moment of reprieve, even if it was ultimately illusory. Coming closer, the figure was clear. "Ven…" she sighed. Was he still asleep? Would he only serve as another reminder of her failure? A once dear friend full of life completely silen—

"Aqua?"

She blinked. A voice. That was his voice! He turned to her with wide eyes. Then he reached out to her. "Aqua? Is that you?! Where are you?!"

"You're...awake? I'm in the realm of darkness but..." She spoke in a shaky voice. Hardly believing that she actually had a chance to speak to her friend again. A million more questions running through her mind, she began to ask, "Ven, where are you now? Do you know where Mickey is? Are you safe?"

"Safe?" He whispered back, then he began to sigh, "I would've been safe if I just listened to you." Ventus began to hold himself, a tremble entering his voice as he continued, "If I just went home, none of this would have happened!" He dropped down to his knees as his voice reached a crescendo, before he sobbed out, "Aqua I...I didn't mean to call you awful…"

She thought that Ven's awakening might have given her spirit some reprieve. Some consolation that her efforts were not in vain. But now more than ever, Aqua's heart ached. She kneeled down and shook her head, sighing, "No...You were right, Ven. I've been a bad friend. I focused so much on the light and the master's teaching. I didn't stop to think about how you or Terra felt." She tried to take Ventus' hand, cringing as once again she could only grip nothing but air. "Now I've lost both of you and the worlds are still in danger." Aqua looked aside ruefully, "Some master I turned out to be. Maybe this darkness is where I really belong. Alone."

"No! That can't be right!" Ven cried out as he looked up at her. He frantically shook his head, pleading, "Maybe you've made mistakes, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be alone!"

She could hardly believe it. After all this time being haunted by her failures. Did her friends still believe in her? A slight smile came to her face, "Ven, I…" But then Aqua's cheer evaporated in an instant, as the darkness began to coalesce around Ventus. Shadowy tendrils pulled him up from the ground and began to yank him away. "NO!"

He cried out as he tried to struggle against whatever had caught him, "Aaaahh! Aquaaaa!"

She chased after him, shouting, "VEN!" But even as she ran, the shadowy thing pulled him away faster and faster.

Ventus could only shout out, "AQUA! I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL MAKE THIS RIGHT! I PROMISE!"

With those last words echoing in the shadows, Ventus vanished in front of her. All Aqua could do was clench a fist, choking back a cry of frustration.

Even so...there was something she clung to.

Terra and Ven wanted to see her again. She only had to hold on for a while longer.

Aqua had to hope her light could last her that long.

* * *

Ventus had summoned the keyblade to his hand, but his idle swings were getting him nowhere. He shouted as he tried to hit whatever grabbed him, "LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Eventually however, the grip loosened and tossed Ventus across the ground. "Alright! Now you're going to—!"

And the words died in his throat. As he saw the small mass of creatures that had attacked him.

Creatures with very familiar red eyes.

He backed away, holding his keyblade between him and the Unversed,"No…No...this is a dream. You're not—"

Hands on his shoulders, "Real? You sure about that?" And a voice that turned Ventus' blood to ice.

Wrenching himself free from the grip, Ventus turned to face the voice's his face was hidden again behind that black helmet, he knew the boy who had hounded him ten years ago. Trembling, Ventus spoke, "Vanitas...I..."

His red and black suit rippling as he moved, Vanitas walked up to Ventus. "Oh...I've waited a long time for a chance to talk to you again Ventus." He leaned right into his face "What's the matter? Can't think of anything to say?

"I…" Ventus took a breath before he blurted out, "I know what Xehanort did to you!"

At his words, Vanitas froze, and Ventus continued, "I remember what it was like under him. Starvation, endless fighting. And the same lectures about the only worth being in our darkness."

A moment of silence passed before Vanitas scoffed, "So what? You think you know me better because of that?"

Ventus sputtered, "But...But what if Xehanort's wrong!? What if darkness isn't your only choice!?"

"Yeah, there was a choice and you got the other option." Vanitas punctuated his point with a poke to Ventus's chest. "How did that work out for you?"

And Ventus winced, as he remembered the sensation of the keyblade stabbing deeper than flesh. Beyond the physical feeling of his heart. Of his soul being carved apart. Chittering behind him got Ventus' attention. The unversed began to move towards him. "Fire!" At his call, a gout of flame shot forth, incinerating an unversed.

But as soon as it vanished, it reformed in Vanitas' hand as he sighed, "You still don't get it do you." He tossed the monster of his creation at Ventus, "You lost to us before you even began." As Ventus swatted away the creature, more unversed lunged at him. "The armies of darkness never rest. Something I've learned to appreciate." Ventus dodged, and after taking aim blasted a salvo of flame at the horde. Vanitas continued to speak unperturbed, gesturing with his hands "No matter how hard you fight. No matter how many friends you find it will never be enough." As he reached out, so too did a swarm of Unversed floods erupt from the shadows and pile on top of Ventus

Struggling against the creatures dragging him to the ground, Ventus tried to shout, "No...someone—!"

"What's that? Crying for help again?" Vanitas began to cackle as he watched Ventus squirm, "Well guess what? There's no-one left to help you! Returning to me is your only chance to survive!"

Despite the taunt, Ventus continued his struggles, managing to choke out one word.

"Never!"

The grip tightened as Vanitas shook his head "If you still won't embrace the dark, then there's only one thing left to do with you."

But then, a flash, as if from nowhere. The Unversed cringed at the mote of light, releasing their grip while Vanitas shielded his eyes. As he wrenched himself free from the horde, Ventus whispered, "Who..?"

Vanitas however, screamed in disbelief, "How?! How could light find you here?!" He could barely react as Vanitas burned away part of the horde with flame. Building to a _firestorm, _Ventus slashed a red hot keyblade against the Unversed. The creatures burst into ash at the attack. The light beginning to shine brighter, Vanitas backed away. "Looks like you walk away from this one, but I'll find you again." A portal of darkness appearing behind him, as he left some parting words, "We're linked after all."

Ventus sighed, drained after the ordeal. He fell to his feet, relaxing as somehow the darkness around him seemed to be fading away. Or perhaps the light was guiding him away from that darkness? In either case, he only had one thing to say, "Thank you…" Though he could barely focus now on the light itself, he could feel the slightest warmth from his hand as something gently held it. And so he returned to his more peaceful slumber.

* * *

Ventus stirred from his sleeping bag, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Dreams from last night that were almost vivid became hazy. He knew during his time with Eraqus he had some unsettling dreams. But until now they were impressions and vague ideas. Now his thoughts of times gone by brought forth memories of friends and foes. And the regrets he had for both of them. He clenched towards his heart, wondering if those bonds still held fast.

But after a while, there was something else in his dream. Something comforting that gave him a chance to rest. But wh—

"Good morning."

Ventus snapped to attention at the voice, but relaxed as soon as he saw the blonde haired speaker. "Naminé…'morning."

She walked over to his corner of the room, asking "Are you okay? Everyone's been up for a while, so I wanted to check on you."

Looking around in surprise Ventus realized that Cid and Leon had long since left their sleeping bags. He scratched his head sheepishly, "Kinda had a nightmare last night. But it got better."

Naminé looked at him for a moment before nodding, "I'm...guessing it eased off enough for you to get some rest?" She looked out the door. "We've made a bit of breakfast already. If you wanted to have some before talking about…" Naminé looked back at Ventus

Ventus nodded, "Yeah,I think I can talk a bit about what happened ten years ago. About my friends," he then closed his eyes and sighed, "And about Xehanort."

* * *

Zexion walked with Xemnas near the top of the Castle That Never Was. A personal invitation to this upper floor was rare. Only Xigbar had shown up with any regularity, though Saïx had made his way up to this sanctum once or twice. But the privilege of being here was the farthest thing from his mind as he gave his account,"The situation in Castle Oblivion is fast becoming untenable. With the Princess of Heart possessing a keyblade capable of undoing anything barring her path, utilizing her as a Hostage has become unviable. And while Riku is a possibility, there is the simple fact that we do not have the manpower available to contain them." Xemnas gave no reaction as the two reached the top of the ramp they had been climbing, so Zexion continued,"My Superior, we must look into deploying...additional...operatives?"

Only to stop.

For the light he now beheld was something that made him quake.

"Magnificent. Is it not?" Xemnas asked him as he looked at the heart shaped light that had begun to dominate the night's sky.

Having been with the Organization since the beginning, Zexion realized the true nature of what he was seeing quickly, "Is this...our Kingdom Hearts?"

Xemnas stepped towards it, "Indeed. Our own embodiment of the heart of all worlds." He reached his hands to the amalgamation of souls they had been gathering, "Originally, this might have taken many months. But with so many keyblades at work freeing hearts already, it has grown exponentially."

Zexion cupped his chin in thought, "Of course. Not only are Sora and Roxas active...but Kairi, Ventus, Erxart...and potentially Naminé—"

"Bingo. Buddy!" A pair of hands on his shoulders interrupted Zexion's thoughts. Looking up confirmed that Braig had indeed arrived behind him to interject, "We're moving things ahead of schedule, and guess what? You're going to be our lucky winner!"  
"What are you doing here?" Zexion looked back at The Superior, "Wasn't this supposed to be a private..."

But watching Xemnas caused Zexion's question to die in his throat. Xemnas had brought his hands together, and had begun to gather the light of Kingdom Hearts to them, "The heart is the embodiment of will, though this collection will provide the raw emotion, it requires_...focus._" A flash coalesced the writhing mass of souls into a more stable form.

One which Zexion recognized from research long ago, "A heart?" Xemnas walked towards him while holding it to him. Was it a gift? Power to take control of Castle Oblivion?

But...looking at it closer...the shade that seemed to dance within…"It looks...strange?"

"But you need it do you not?" Xemnas spoke as he offered it to Zexion, "To feel the gaping void that has eaten away at you be filled at long last? To provide the power and knowledge you seek?"

…

To feel that numbness finally end? And to acquire all that had been kept from him by the foolish king's rules?

Zexion's hands trembled, "Yes."

Xigbar clapped his hand on his shoulder, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Zexion's hand snatched out to grab it. A new heart! All for himself! It vanished in his grasp. But he could feel it.

Surging with in him.

Filling him.

_Eating him_.

"What…" He could barely gasp out...His body...All he was! It was…! **It was!**

"Yeah. it hurt for me too." Xigbar's grip was like iron as he writhed.

"_But I promise, things will be simpler now." _Despite the ringing in his ears, Xemnas' voice was as clear as a bell.

"_**Just let me in."**_


	18. Chapter 17: Worth

**Chapter Seventeen: Worth**

By the time Ventus and Naminé made their way down to the campfire where everyone else had set up, almost everyone else had a plate of food. Yuffie looked at the two after swallowing a bite of eggs, "Hey! Just in time. Was beginning to worry you'd sleep through breakfast."

Ventus shook his head, "Well...Naminé helped me up in time. So I think she probably deserves a plate before me."

Naminé nodded before grabbing a serving of eggs and sausage. She looked to Aerith before asking, "I'm...not taking too much?"

Aerith chuckled and shook her head. "Not at all. I'd hardly call your portions big enough to cause problems." After a moment, her smile faded and she looked over to Merlin, "Still no word from Cloud or Tifa?"

Merlin shook his head, "I'm afraid not, my dear. I've kept my ear to the ground, but after Cloud's appearance at Olympus there's been nothing since then."

Ventus looked up from the plate of food he had taken. "Olympus...Hey, that reminds me! I better go and check on Zack and Herc! They're probably full blown heroes by now." His eagerness faltered however, as he saw Aerith look at him in shock. "I...did something happen to them?" worry crept into his voice.

Aerith sighed and tapped her plate with her fork, "Hercules is fine, a hero like you said." Looking away wistfully she added, "But Zack's been dead for a long time."

Ventus winced and looked back at his food, "I…"

"_I'll come back when you're a hero."_

"_Don't you mean when we'll both be heroes?"_

"_Oh, so you mean never come back?"_

"I'm sorry." Ventus began stirring his food with his fork. Realizing that there was yet another connection that was lost.

Aerith shook her head and gave an encouraging smile. "It's alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone else to really hear that name after so long."

Ventus nodded, "Yeah...I guess it's just news to me," and resumed taking a bite from his breakfast

"Now, I believe we were promised your story?" Leon set his empty dish aside before crossing his arms expectantly.

"I'm hoping it can answer some questions. Like say…" Cid rubbed his chin as he settled in his seat looking at Ventus, "You knowing Maleficent, how you learned about X-Blade, who Terra and Aqua are…"

"And how you know Sora," Naminé answered as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"This is going to take a while." Ventus swallowed a lump in his throat, "But if Naminé was willing to tell her story, I can too. It'd be better to tell you all the truth."

And so he began to tell his story. The story of the Land Of Departure. The story of his old master and his friends.

And the story of how one man destroyed it all in a mad search for power no matter the price.

* * *

In the depths of Castle Oblivion where the halls had been twisted into the belly of a whale, Riku ruminated on his choices. His home. His friends. He had thrown them away. And what were they worth to him in the end?

For a nice room? To be used as a puppet? For a power that he could barely control? Hurting the friends he was so certain he was protecting?

He sighed. He could barely fool himself with that last one. Seeing Sora with the keyblade just drove him to get one over on him. And with Kairi's life in danger, he had an excuse. Never mind trying just to talk to him. Riku _needed_ to be the one to solve the problem. That was how it always was.

And perhaps...a small part of him wished Kairi looked at him rather than Sora when they competed.

But when the same Sora that he once mocked for taking nothing seriously sacrificed his life for her, he understood. Understood how little he had actually done to help them. Understood the depths of how Sora felt about Kairi.

And when Kairi cried out for him, desperately wanting to bring Sora back, Riku knew he had no chance. The best he could do was hold back the monster that had taken his body. Keep Ansem at bay.

"_Yet even so. You could not silence me completely."_

Riku winced at the aggravating companion that had dogged him mentally in this journey. Even though he could not accept the empty shadows he had slumbered in, it felt little different in these halls of Castle Oblivion. Worlds that were vibrant and full of life, stripped to the bare minimum. Only heartless and hollow copies of Maleficent's band of villains. The only real company being the same whisperings of darkness egging him on.

And then there was that man in the black cloak. Vexen. What exactly was he studying him for, and what was he after? Whatever it was, it just reeked of bad news. More than just the empty stench that followed the man.

But for now, he needed to try. Whatever darkness he had, he could use. Opening the familiar path to the depths of Monstro's intestine Riku looked up to the familiar heartless that he had thrown Pinnochio into. As the parasite cage dropped to the floor, Riku readied his blade and muttered, "Don't have a meal for you this time. All I'm giving you is indigestion."

* * *

Cycling through the prisoners on the crystal ball, Vexen looked up at the tell tale sound of the dark portal, "Zexion, good that you have returned."

Walking out of the darkness, Zexion looked back at him with cyan eyes. "The Riku replica. How soon could we utilize it to fight against Sora?"

"Hmm…" Vexen began to stroke his chin in contemplation, before he began to grin, "why, I believe we could use it immediately."

Lexeaus looked up at him, eyebrow raised in doubt, "His mental state is sufficient?"

"Sufficient enough to fight, given basic instruction." Under Vexen's hand, the crystal ball's image shifted to Sora. The boy once again pleading for their former travelling companion to remember. This time, the image of Halloween Town's ruler turned away in confusion. As the image vanished, Sora, Donald, Goofy were still left confused and concerned. But even so, they doubted. They discussed the possibility that this was a ruse. That the floors with various worlds to the entire premise was less a reality and more a fantasy.

Perhaps it was time to re-enforce that reality.

Vexen smiled, and turned to Zexion, "Using him now might be ideal for our premise." After a moment, the academic began to rub his hands in excitement, "And if that's the case, perhaps I could work on another project to unbalance him. I just need the right data." With another gesture, Kairi's image re-appeared on the crystal ball, "Might it be prudent for me to pay a visit to the Princess of Heart?"

Zexion walked to the image with a smile, "Indeed. A replica in her likeness without memories will certainly draw the keybearer closer to the darkness."

Vexen began to conjure a portal…

Then stopped and turned back his colleagues, with a contemplative look, "A question. In the multitude of worlds, the chances that two people might share names is near exponential." Vexen crossed his arms and continued, "Yet I do recall one particular young ward of our former home with a similar name as the princess."

"She is the same Kairi." Zexion without breaking his vigil over the crystal ball. "I remember little from my time in our former home, but I cannot forget her."

Lexeaus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Zexion, "And you never thought to mention this?"

"Would it matter?" The boy continued calmly.

Vexen sputtered in aggravation, "It most certainly would! It might be possible to emotionally compromise her with this information!"

Zexion turned to Vexen with a smile, "Then consider it fortuitous I have given you this opportunity, and not Marluxia."

Vexen paused then nodded in understanding, "Ah, most fortuitous indeed." With a gesture, he departed into darkness to begin his work.

* * *

Walking out the door leading out of the image of Oogie Boogie's lair, Goofy spoke up,"I'll be honest, this has been gettin' kinda creepy. And I ain't just talking about Halloween Town."

Sora sighed, "I'll say." every world that they had been in it was the same. People they had known and fought beside looked at them with fear and suspicion. They were willing enough to help. But once they had fought back against the visage of old foes it was as if they wanted to get away from Sora as fast as possible. Lately, it was as if they vanished when the job was done. "It's like we never met at all. Like they're afraid of us.

"And are you sure that this guy in the black cloak isn't just making it all up?" Donald crossed his arms, grumbling, "As a matter of fact, what's stopping them from making up Riku and the king being here?"

Sora shook his head and groaned, "I know. I know. But right now we don't have the Gummi Ship. And this castle has been the only thing around this world that we could find."

Jiminy Cricket leaped out from Sora's pocket and onto his shoulder. "Well for what it's worth, I think the fact that these doppelgangers are so hostile means they aren't really our friends. Cause all we've been doing here is trying to help them, they shouldn't be afraid of us."

"Yeah...You're right." Sora nodded, though some doubt lingered in his voice. Because even though he did his best to help Riku, he still turned to the darkness. Still wanted to fight against him.

Despite that, Sora still tried to hold onto the memory of Riku helping to seal the door to Kingdom Hearts. That his friend still wanted to do the right thing.

Just like he held onto the charm in his pocket.

Kairi believed in him.

Sora had to believe in her too.

As they opened the door however, Donald squawked in shock "Wha? Hey! Is that?!"

Goofy shoved the door open all the way in excitement, "Well, I'll be!"

And Sora ran forward at the sight of his friend back in his old clothes. "Riku? Is that you?!" It was true! His friends were here!

But Sora's excitement faded as Riku turned to face him. Confusion on his face clear. "What? Who are you?! What do you want?!" Backing away, Riku summoned that dreaded black suit, and a dark blade in his hand.

"Riku...it's me. Sora! Don't you remember?!" Sora pleaded, fear mounting that the other part of the robed figures warning were true.

That his bonds were falling apart.

"Sora...now I remember," Riku's expression became a wicked grin."You're the one I need to defeat!" Sora had no time to process his dismay before Riku lept at him.

* * *

Kairi sighed. The maddening world of Wonderland was behind her. Though she didn't have any Queen to deal with, the architecture had given her plenty of headaches. Honestly, how did Sora deal with it?

She couldn't help a chuckle there. If there was anyone who had a chance of making sense of a world like that, it was him. But she recalled just as well how that world had thrown him for a bit of a loop. He got pretty lost in the forest. Granted, she was little better.

Kairi began to ponder, how was Sora right now? Some part of her knew he was here, probably fighting for his life. Probably still had her charm.

Maybe when she found him, they could go on their adventure together. With the major threat of the Heartless dealt with, she wouldn't cause so many problems.

Maybe they could really learn the truth about her past. About Hollow Bastion.

"Greetings Kairi. It has been such a long time since we last met." A new voice spoke at the end of the white room to the next floor. From darkness emerged a middle aged man with silver long hair, clothed in the same black robes as Lexaeus.

Kairi tightened her grip on her keyblade and shook her head, "I don't think so. I have no idea who you are."

"I am Vexen of the Organization," he chuckled as approached with wide arms, "But come now. Have the years on the lost islands fogged your memories of home, Princess?"

Kairi's eyes narrowed, as she pointed her keyblade at him, "Given you're hurting my friends, I'm pretty sure I don't want to remember you."

Vexen only chuckled at the threat, "Really? Would such disdain extend to anyone who hurt your friends?" His grin widened.

"Even family?"

"No…"This had to be a sick joke. A lie! She couldn't be…!

"Ah! So it has dawned on you as well. Then allow me to confirm your suspicions." Vexen smiled on despite Kairi's distress, before he spoke with a firm finality.

"Ansem is your father Kairi."

In a flash, a blue spiked shield appeared before Vexen, "Now show me if you have inherited his power."

A cacophony of horrors cascaded through Kairi's mind. Why did he go so far into darkness?! Let their home turn into a cesspit of villainy?! Destroy everyone for his mad science?!

Why did he hurt Sora?

And that question helped her regain her focus in the moment. Enough to give a simple answer before the fight began.

"I am _nothing_ like him."


	19. Chapter 18: Learning

**Chapter Eighteen: Learning**

Riku held his breath as the Heartless belched out noxious gas. Even so, he couldn't keep from inhaling some of the poison fumes. It burned as it trickled down to his lungs, though fortunately the pain didn't linger.

It gave him a chance to block the swinging arms hurtling towards him. His knees trembled as the tendrils crashed against his blade, yet he managed to hold his ground. Seeing his opening, he leapt up and slashed at the smaller head atop the Parasite Cage. The creature ineffectually swung at him. But with how high up he could jump, nothing reached him.

Finally the creature was knocked to the ground, and the mouth on its belly opened to reveal the dark core of the Heartless. Riku landed on the jaws, and began to stab his Dark Blade into the weak point. The heartless trembled as it grew weaker and weaker.

But then the jaws began to quiver and widen, and Riku lost his footing.

And the parasite cage bit onto it's meal.

Riku cried out as the jaws began to grind into his ankle. Using his good foot to keep steady, Riku saw the still glowing core of the heartless through the teeth. He growled, "What did I say? Eat me, and you'll get sick!" And plunged his sword into the core one final time.

The heartless shreaked at the blow, and with it, the creature finally expired for good. As it dissolved into dust, Riku chugged down a potion. Muscles relaxing as he could feel the medicine restore his foot to be good as new.

He waited again for something. Anything. One of the black cloaked men, Ansem, The King.

But still the guts of Monstro were silent, as the passage opened before him. All he could do was walk onward, back into the sterile halls of Castle Oblivion.

At least he could take comfort that Sora and Kairi were having an easier time than him. They deserved it.

* * *

Kairi ran in between the ice shots aimed at her. As Vexen fired another directly at her, she managed to bat the projectile right back at him. As he flinched from the damage, she focused her power and charged forward, breaking his guard. Again and again she rushed at him with her sonic blade, the final strike knocking him away.

Yet he was unperturbed as he picked himself up, chuckling, "Your skill with the keyblade in such a short time period is commendable." A cold wind surrounded him before he called out, "But now I must ask you to hold still!"

Kairi tried to block as he sent out whatever it was, only to find that her entire body was encased in a block of ice. The cold was almost too much to bear even as she was empowered by the Keyblade. She didn't want to think of what it would be like without it.

Vexen however, seemed to take his time walking over to her, "Hmm, combat response is slightly lacking. Though that may be due to a first time encounter with this particular stimuli." Kairi couldn't pay much attention to him. All she focused on was trying to fight back and break out of her frozen prison. Soon she felt the ice begin to creak as he kept on muttering "But certainly physically capable, eye response indicates consciousness while muscle activity shows struggle against—"

CRACK!

One large chunk of the ice broke away, resulting in the remainder splintering and falling apart. "You talk way too much!" Kairi wasted no time in cutting the rambling Vexen off with a swing of her keyblade.

His eyes widened in surprise as he brought up the shield to defect the blow. But then he began to grin again, "Indeed, quite tenacious! Willing to push on despite the odds! I'd say we were right in giving you a chance to hone your power!" He swung the spiked end of his shield towards her to break away from her.

Skidding against the ground, Kairi saw spikes of ice gathering around Vexen's feet. Then a larger one appeared in front of him, then another, much closer. Running from the ice needles chasing after her, she kept her eyes on her opponent. Once again, he gathered a cold wind around him. Though this time she was ready, rolling away out of another frozen tomb. She raised her keyblade and called out, "Light!" This time, a pearl of light shot forth to her target.

As it made contact with the off-guard Vexen, he screamed, "AAAGH! Potent! That power is _very _potent!" Kairi took advantage of his distraction to rush him down, unleashing a blitz of keyblade strikes. As the final attack sent him sprawling to the ground again, Vexen seemed more winded this time as he stood, "I..think that is enough for now. Even though you follow a different path from your father...there are some striking similarities in how determined you both are." Again, that same tremor in her heart. The dull ache as that connection seemed so difficult to escape. Vexen just began to smirk as he summoned a dark portal to limp into, "I look forward to seeing if you come to the same conclusions he did regarding the heart's true essence."

Kairi sighed as she dismissed her keyblade. Another set of stairs, another reprieve from the fighting. But this time there was no calming her heart or her mind. How her search for answers would lead her here.

To the fact that Ansem was a lunatic…A madman.

Even when they met again, he didn't say anything. Not even an acknowledgement of who she was to him. Ansem just decided that she was to be disposed of like garbage once her purpose was fulfilled. Along with the rest of her friends.

There was no way she could call such a monster her father.

Chugging another potion, she continued further into Castle Oblivion.

* * *

How far had he come in Castle Oblivion? How long was Riku here? For all of his bonds to become so loose that all he could remember was fighting him? Sora kept on blocking against the attacks, "Riku, don't you remember anything!? Please, you have to try!"

"I know I need to beat you! That's all I need to know!" And with that, he kept on swinging. Just like Hollow Bastion, Riku had created a barrier to block off Donald and Goofy. The two could only try and batter against the wall of magic as Sora fought on.

"Why won't you fight back!?" Riku snarled at him. "I can feel it, you're stronger than this!"

Sora knew he was right. He could beat Riku right now with ease. Especially since the moves he used were hardly as powerful as what he had when they fought for Kairi's Heart. Perhaps with Ansem gone, he had been weakened by that?

Riku's sword rang out as it clashed with the keyblade as he growled out a word with each strike, "Quit! Holding! Back!"

…

If there was really no other way to get him to listen…

"Fine!" Sora shouted out as he rolled away from the attack. Immediately, he rained blow after blow on Riku's back, rising higher as he did so. As Riku was knocked into the air with him, Sora called upon the familiar technique of Ragnarok. An array of energy balls surrounding Riku before they were let loose, seeking out their target.

Explosion after explosion of energy knocked him away. But even so, Riku picked himself off the ground, "No...Can't lose! Have to win!" And he charged Sora again.

This time Sora tried something new, a skill he had acquired as he climbed up Castle Oblivion. Focusing on his keyblade, he summoned familiar fire. But instead of casting it out like a normal spell, he tossed out his keyblade towards the approaching Riku.

As the flaming projectile struck home, Riku was knocked out of his attack, and skidded along the ground to Sora's feet. Kneeling down, Sora pleaded, "Now will you please listen?"

Riku groaned as he tried to stand up, "I...need...to—!"

"Win!?" Sora answered, tired of the repeated mantra, "Why do you even want to beat me so bad? Can you answer that?"

"Why do I need to beat you?" Riku glanced up at Sora as he heard the question.

Then he repeated it, "Why do I need to beat you?"

Then his eyes widened, he began to shake and clutch his head,"I...I don't know why!?"

Sora reached out to him, "Hey...Riku, easy!"

But his hand was slapped away as Riku cried out, "Why can't I remember?!" Darkness began to surround Riku as his shaking became thrashing "Why?! Why!? WHYWHYWHYWHY!?"

And as the dark portal dispelled, Sora could only stare at the spot where his friend once sat.

"Sora!" Goofy ran up next to him, the barrier finally gone with Riku's departure. He looked at Sora, wincing as he asked, "Are...you gonna be okay?"

Sora could hear Goofy's tone to understand that though he had walked away unscathed, there was another wound that was left. "That man said that as we go further into this castle, we lose our bonds with others." He began to tremble, shaking his head, "Riku seemed like he barely knew anything, Not even himself. Is...that going to be me?"

Donald shook his head,"Sora, There's no way that'll be you! You've got us!" He pointed to himself, and Goofy nodded as well.

Sora gave an uneasy smile, "Yeah...I've got you with me. Let's keep going, see if we can't catch up to Riku." But as they headed to the stairway, Sora glanced back to the spot where his friend vanished.

And hoped that his other friends would still know him when he got back.

* * *

"When my heart shattered after fighting Vanitas I thought that was it. But in the darkness I saw a light. A boy called out to me, offered to let me use his heart to hide and put myself back together." Ventus looked down at the ground as he finished, "And for a long time...I just did my best to put myself back to the way I used to be."

"And Sora was that boy. That's why you said you owed him." Yuffie answered as Ventus' story of the past came to a close. At his nod, she tapped her chin as she followed the logic, "And it's why you've shown up now. Sora had to release his heart to rescue Kairi. Must have let your heart go free."

Ventus' eyes immediately widened in panic before Naminé spoke up, "He got better, Kairi was able to restore him to normal."

Relaxing, Ventus continued, "After that, I woke up in Castle Oblivion, where I found Naminé and helped her escape. We hid out in Traverse Town before the Organization found us...and I learned I was gone for ten years."

"And you set fire to the marketplace," Cid grumbled.

Ventus waved his hands, "Hey, that was Axel! Not me!" Putting them down he continued, "After that, we looked to get some answers from someone...knowledgeable. And they said that Aqua and Terra were last seen here."

Merlin stroked his beard before asking, "Would this knowledgeable person happen to be Yen Sid?" Chuckling as Ventus and Naminé looked up at him in surprise, he continued, "I may not use a keyblade myself, but I've worked closely enough with the sorcerer to know he has a hand in such matters. And that brings us up to...well now."

Ventus nodded as he stood up, "Yeah. It's why I need to keep fighting Maleficent to keep X-Blade away from her." He scratched the back of his head, "Even though I still need to find Terra and Aqua and whatever the Organization still has planned and I'm not sure if...somewhere Vanitas managed to survive. Or if Xehanort—"

"Ventus." Aerith's stern voice managed to cut off Ventus' rambling, "One thing at a time. It's good you're trying to be mindful of things, But trying to handle all of them at once is hardly going to help."

Ventus deflated and crossed his arms, "It's just...they're all so important to take care of."

Leon stood up and walked toward Ventus and Naminé, "Well let's start with what we can do right now. You said you were looking for clues in this castle to find Terra and Aqua? Well, right now, we're going to be in the best position to handle that. You've already given us a good head start in clearing out this place to begin excavation." He pointed out the city, which had finally begun to drain.

Cid looked out to the ruins. "That being said, we've still got a few nests down in town and in the abandoned fort. He pointed over to a larger structure, now visible from the lowered water."

Naminé nodded as she heard the plan, "So we work on fighting Maleficent and keeping things safe for you to work putting things back together?" But after a moment, she realized one other concern, "What about the princesses of heart?"

Merlin began reaching into his briefcase and pulling out some parchment. "Well, for the moment I should be able to get in touch with a few of my colleagues. Since Sora met the princesses some time ago, we should be able to locate and protect them with some greater ease."

"So...I just stay and take care of things here?" Ventus looked over to the town below, sighing, "It's just...I feel like I ought to be doing more...myself."

Aerith gave a mirthless chuckle as she walked up beside him, "Trust me, I know how it feels when you've got so much you want to handle." She put a hand on his shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you need to do it alone."

Ventus thought about everything. About his journey that had taken him so far from home. How he had tried to fix everything himself. His hand went to his pocket, where Eraqus' badge still sat. Despite saying so much his friends were his power...he had tried to push them away. To prove that he could do things on his own.

He looked around at the group around the campfire. Everyone from Hollow Bastion who had fought alongside him to reclaim their home. Who were willing to listen and help him through this challenge.

And he looked to Naminé, smiling at him. After all she had endured at the Organization's hands, she was willing to help him. Still believed in him despite his mistakes. Just he was helping her realize that there was so much more to her than the Organization had told her.

That's when he finally understood.

They were much stronger together, than alone.

Ventus smiled for the first time after he had begun his story, "Alright, where do we start?"

Yuffie hopped off her seat with a grin, "Well, while you were dozing off, Leon pointed out the closest den of heartless down in town." She pulled out her kunai with a twirl, "How about there?"

Naminé nodded as she re-attached the sword to her belt and summoned her cards, "That sounds good. Ven?"

He paused, then reached into his pocket. When he woke up after his heart shattered, all his keychains vanished. He knew from his training that keepers of the keyblade often gained new ones over time. As they grew from the worlds they visited, or how their hearts had changed.

And he felt a familiar one.

Though the pain from confronting his Lost Memories lingered, he felt more ready to face the future again

And so he changed his weapon from the bronzed metal blade, to a silver one-winged keyblade with a broken heart.

"Let's go."


	20. Chapter 19: Support

**Chapter Nineteen: Support**

It was strange. Naminé's greatest worry before talking about her past was about how things would change. If the people of Hollow Bastion would look at her any differently, even if Ventus would stand by her side. To decide to leave her out of the work. Whisper rumors about the empty witch of memories. Or just throw the two of them out and be done with them.

But a week later, she was relieved to find very little had changed. Merlin and Aerith still were amiable as ever, Even Cid was gruff as he worked on setting up the construction equipment, he was willing to answer her questions on what he needed for his work. It was more patience than he showed for Ventus and Yuffie. Leon was even willing to give a few quick pointers on handling her sword a little better.

And Yuffie? She was as reliable as ever during their missions into town. Working together with Ven's keyblade, they drove the heartless back district by district.

Though today, they seemed to be rather driven in keeping this particular warehouse, fighting tooth and nail, it was almost hard to keep track.

"Naminé! Behind you!"

Though friends helping out made it a lot easier.

Heeding Yuffie's warning, she jumped away from the sky soldier swooping at her. With a steady swing that was slowly becoming familiar, she delivered a slash at her enemy's wings. The flying heartless tumbled to the ground, and with a few more slashes, evaporated, releasing its heart.

The swarm of bookmasters up above were unamused, and pages turned conjure fireballs to rain down on the three. Holding the sword with both hands as Leon instructed her, she blocked the magic coming her way. But as the magic continued to rain down, she winced. Her defense left her unable to use the cards and magic she preferred. She could either wait for a break in the assault…

"Over here!"

Or Ventus could leap in and start bashing the heartless horde. His power already worked up to a _Fever Pitch_ he leaped from wizard to wizard, his new keyblade carving up the shadows above them.

Oddly enough, it seemed Ven was the one most changed by sharing their stories. Though that was probably due more to his own than Naminé's. He seemed to have more focus, not being so torn on all of the monsters of his past. But he still was a good friend, watching her draw, talking about some of the places he had been on his journey. As the last heartless vanished, and he nodded at her with a smile, she was glad that their relationship hadn't changed too much.

With the air situation under control, she looked over the group of shadows, soldiers, and defenders closing in. Yuffie had begun to toss her shuriken into the group. Naminé began to reach for her more familiar power. With the flip of a card, a figment began to slice away at the approaching heartless.

But as the small soldier fell, it seemed only as if a new heartless jumped in to take its place. She pondered if the card for Leviathan she had on hand would be the better way to handle the group. Powerful to be sure, but she was hesitant to flood the already weakened building so soon after the town had been mostly drained.

She looked to the defenders, trying to keep track of the heavy hitters of the group. But to Naminé's surprise, they seemed to be moving away. Why? Why did they seem more interested in the column in the middle? A few shadows seemed to be just gnawing at it.

But then they began to bash their monstrous shields into the warehouse support, and she knew exactly what they were interested in.

"They're going to bring the ceiling down on us!" Naminé called out as she began to throw out an ice ball to attack the defenders. Yuffie caught her blade, then hurled it over to the larger heartless. With their attacks two of the three defenders at the column fell, leaving one whittling away at the creaking support. Ventus landed to the ground and took aim, and though the thunderstorm of magic hit a few of the crowd of heartless in front of them, most of them managed to strike the last one that threatened to break the support beam.

Ventus watched as the rusted steel beam creaked, asking, "Did we stop them?

Then it began to buckle.

"RUN!" Yuffie cried as the trio headed to the warehouse door. They sliced away at the horde before them. With shuriken, blade, figment, or keyblade, it didn't matter. They could hear the sound of the roof collapsing above as they reached the door. Throwing as much strength as they could against it, their exit burst open. Ventus, Naminé, and Yuffie kept on running from the debris as the heartless hive collapsed.

With the keyblade's power nearby, the damage was lethal to the monsters inside, as the mass of floating hearts above could attest.

Naminé sighed as she caught her breath, "We managed to win, but I really hope there wasn't anything important there."

Yuffie chuckled as she holstered her weapons, "It's been underwater for about Ten years. The only thing that was important was the heartless hiding down here."

"Then I'd say we took care of things," Ventus nodded as he dismissed his keyblade. He turned to Naminé with a smile, "You're getting better with that sword."

She studied the blade in her hand, "You think so?" Though the weapon had become a bit more comfortable in her grasp, she still preferred the magic her cards provided.

Ven smiled as he walked up to her, "Well, you were able to take down some heartless, and were able to help cut a path out! That's pretty good!"

"Definitely not bad at all," Yuffie remarked as she looked to the castle under construction, "Cid'll be glad to hear we've cleared out this district at least."

Naminé nodded as she put away her sword, "Shall we head back?"

Ven stretched as they began to walk through the town, "Can't think of anything left to do here. So that works for me."

"And besides, it's good to see how everything's come along in a week." Though their current position in the outskirts hardly seemed to indicate anything. But as they approached the castle it was much more obvious. The main concern Cid had with restoration was that they could only corral the heartless away from where they worked, a process that took time and a lot of planning.

But with Ventus' keyblade able to defeat the heartless permanently, the slow influx of refugees returning home had an easier time working on the town. With workers not needing to watch their back against heartless returning, houses and shops were being rebuilt. Even the castle was slowly beginning to shed the warped machinery Maleficent had grafted onto it.

Of course, the process of slowly anchoring it back to the ground safely meant that they still needed to use the lift platforms, precarious as they were. Though as soon as they reached the walkway leading to the castle, Cid was running down towards them, panic in his eyes. But seeing the trio safe released the tension in his body as he muttered, "Saw the warehouse collapse from up here. Kinda worried that you'd bought the farm with that one."

"Well, the heartless got a bit crafty, but we made it out in time," Yuffie began to grin before her confidence wavered, "Just...don't ask for anything important that used to be there."

"But with that taken care of you've got a clear shot to the fort, right?" Ventus pointed to the edge of town, where the largest building in town still stood, "We should be able to find something important there, right?"

"Maybe," Cid scratched his chin, "Our records say that used to be where the castle researchers did experiments. I wouldn't be surprised if Ansem did something to your friends when they got here a long time ago."

Ventus seemed puzzled at the name, so Naminé explained, "The former king of this world. He performed experiments on people's hearts which made the heartless. In doing so he became one himself."

He grimaced as he crossed his arms, "He sounds like Xehanort. Just diving deeper into the depths of darkness just for power."

"Unearthing that can of worms might take a while," Cid jerked a thumb into the castle, "In the meantime, the old wizard wants to see you regarding keyblade stuff. Things on other worlds."

She looked to Ven, and they both nodded at each other. They raced up the stairs…

"Wha—Hey!"

Before stopping at Yuffie's voice. Turning around, they saw Cid holding her by the shoulder, scolding, "And _you_ ought to be getting back to helping the rest of us out. We can't have you gallivanting off with them."

"And how does helping them help us equal wasting time?" Yuffie pulled back from Cid's grip and huffed, "I mean, isn't fighting to clear the town a pretty big contribution?"

"Honestly, she's been a great help in our missions so far," Naminé spoke up, "I'd prefer if she came along to help."

"Yeah! Besides, Sora had help on his journey, right?" Ventus continued as he spoke on Yuffie's behalf, "We could use some too." Cid crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he thought things over.

Yuffie coughed causing Cid to turn to her, "And might I add, I _am_ the only person besides you who knows how to fly your ship."

This got Cid looking at Yuffie very intensely. But finally, he groaned and stepped aside, "I'm going to regret letting you do this, I just _know _it."

Yuffie grinned and raced up to Ventus and Naminé, "Alright! What are we waiting for?" And continued past them up to the castle.

Ventus and Naminé did their best to keep up, but Yuffie's practiced athletics let her beat the two to the library handily. By the time they caught up to her and reached Merlin, Yuffie was already pestering him with questions, "So, who are we fighting? Maleficent? Pete? That Xehanort guy?"

Merlin, simply chuckled and reached into his pocket, "Yuffie, though I appreciate the enthusiasm, this message is not intended for you." Holding a letter, he handed the parchment over to Ventus, "I believe you know the sender."

He and Naminé looked at the envelope, addressed to them. Their rooms in the castle clearly marked down.

And the name on the return address was Yen Sid.

Slowly, they opened the letter and read,

_Ventus. Naminé,_

_Merlin has updated me on your journey, as well as Maleficent's survival. While this and her continued operations is regrettable, I am certain we will be able to thwart her plans, whether or not they involve the χ-Blade. _

_Thanks to your warning, we have been able to find a refuge for most of the princesses of heart. In the meantime, continue your search in Hollow Bastion for any clues as to Terra and Aqua's whereabouts. If you are so inclined however, Merlin has a few matters requiring the assistance of a keyblade wielder._

_Regards,_

_Yen Sid_

_P.S. From Merlin's reports of Naminé's character, I believe she can be trusted. Though I would advise you in the future to be more mindful of where you discuss private matters regarding her nature._

_A bit further from my office, perhaps?_

As the two blanched at the post script. Merline raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Forget to mention something to him?"

Naminé cleared her throat, "We...mentioned the Organization and how it's made up of Nobodies." Looking away sheepishly she admitted, "We didn't really mention in front of him that I was a Nobody too."

Yuffie winced, "Yeah, I could see how that might be awkward."

Ventus relaxed at the accepting sentiment before realizing something, "Most of them? Did something happen to one of them already?"

Merlin stroked his beard as he recalled, "The story is a little unclear, but it seems one of them vanished in search of her friends." He shook his head, "But I have a feeling she'll turn up somehow. More to the matters that I'm concerned about, one is my colleague. Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. She said that, although the princess is safe with the others, there is a rather powerful heartless wandering the world."

Ven's eyes lit up in recognition, "The Castle of Dreams? What else?"

Merlin reached for a book next to him and began turning pages, "The other is an artifact in a world known as the Dwarf Woodlands." Eventually he came to a stop, showing "A mirror that has vision beyond any other. It was taken by the ruling queen and lost with her in the realm of darkness. But if the worlds have been restored, it may have returned. And I'm certain Maleficent will seek it out."

"Which means she could find the princesses," Naminé realized.

"So we'll go get that mirror first, then stop and see in Cinderella's world." Ven nodded and turned to the door.

Yuffie ran up besides the two, "Hey, you think we'll see that blonde haired kid again?"

At this, Ven's brow furrowed, "I wouldn't be surprised."

And unbeknownst to all, shades of nothing vanished from their perches outside with the news of their target's plans.

* * *

"Can you remember the last time the Organization had to run combat training for one of us?"

Axel shrugged at Larxene's question, "Well, that was probably when a new member of our group showed up."

Of course, human nobodies were rare enough. Still, she rolled her eyes, "I imagine a few members could stand to go through a few more rounds." Demyx immediately leapt to mind. The frustratingly inept musician always flitted between laziness and half baked competence. What she wouldn't give to have him make up his mind for good.

Axel watched the battle below, between Roxas and the captured heartless they had on hand overseen by Erxart. He crossed his arms, "You have to admit, Erxart's really helped Roxas iron out some of his hiccups."

"I dunno, those were _some_ hiccups." But despite the quip, she had to admit Erxart's training of the runt was working out well. Watching him leap from target to target, each heartless crumbling to the _Thunder Bolt_ Roxas unleashed. It wasn't half bad.

It wasn't anywhere as good as she was, but for a jack of all trades that the keyblade lent itself towards, it was certainly acceptable. Maybe sometime, she ought to get a round in with the teacher. Figure out what made him tick. See if he was in any way more interesting than the rest of the Organization.

On the training ground below, Erxart called out, "Excellent, now focus on the foes above!"

Taking his keyblade and aiming at the wizards above, Roxas began to float. Then in a flash, he began a photon charge between the creatures, shredding them into pieces.

Not half bad at all.

"Your training of Roxas is proceeding well." Speaking of which, Xemnas himself came forward. Not surprising, since the Superior had asked for Erxart to train him in what he knew about the keyblade.

Erxart just nodded and answered, "Yes, I've helped him to grasp some of the more nuanced techniques. Some, commands, styles, shotlocks."

Xemnas looked over to the boy, "Indeed, his progress has been most remarkable."

Erxart cleared his throat as he walked forward, "Though I believe it might be prudent to make sure he gets some experience…"

Wait…

Larxene tuned out the conversation between Xemnas and Erxart. As the sight of the two together made her think. At first she brushed the strangeness she got seeing Erxart off. Figuring it was something to do with just seeing a new face in the organization. But seeing his face next to Xemnas...It was so strange, their faces were...almost…

No.

They were identical.

And as Xemnas finished whatever speech he needed to make, she then realized what clue she could give Ventus and Naminé. All she needed to do was look for an opportunity for them to meet Erxart.

A swirl of nothingness. Her Ninja, and Axel's assassin with a report. On whispered shades, she could hear it.

**The free keybearer departs to intercept Maleficent in the Dwarf Woodlands.**

"Now...currently, there are no pressing matters that require attention." The superior began to look up at the few nobodies that had gathered to watch, "Unless anyone present knows of important intelligence."

Perfect.

Larxene leaned forward from the balcony and called out, "Why as a matter of fact I do."

Axel raised his eyebrow as he turned from his assassin, "What do you think you're doing?"

She gave him a smile, "Just making sure our keyblade wielders get some hands-on experience."


	21. Chapter 20: Breathe

**Chapter Twenty: Breathe**

Focus on what he could do now. That had been the advice that helped ground Ventus during the past week. Fighting the heartless got him closer to the fort. Closer to answers. Even if those answers had started to sound more and more ominous. Even so, less heartless meant that people were safe. And Merlin's help in coordinating the protection of the Princesses of heart made things easier. So his second trip in the Gummi ship was less anxious than last time.

Still, not all of his concerns were gone. Once again he held his wayfinder in his hands, stars in the Gummi Ship's windows glittering on its surface. He still had those strange nightmares of seeing Aqua in darkness. Though he never really remembered any words. Still, he hadn't seen Vanitas since that first dream. And his sleep hadn't suffered too much either. Every time, a light came to him in the dark, helped guide him towards rest.

But still. That first nightmare still lingered in the back of his mind. Aqua lost in the dark, the weight of that dark world bearing on her. And Terra? He had barely a clue on him. He could only hope that whatever happened, Terra was still himself.

"We'll find them," Naminé's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards her as she gazed at the wayfinder in his hands, "I know you've been through a lot just to try and see them again. And it must be difficult to leave when we're so close."

He gave a half smile at her words, "Not a whole lot I can really do. Just hope that our missions go well now."

"I know we can do it," Naminé said with a firm nod as she looked in his eyes, "We've already done so much to bring back Hollow Bastion with fighting the heartless. And we've managed to survive before. After our practice, we could stand a chance against her."

Ventus' smile became a bit more confident after the reminder, "It's been busy this last week, but It's amazing how far we've come." True, he wasn't quite at peak performance. But with the patrols against the heartless, he had gathered a few of his old tricks.

Yuffie chuckled from the pilot's seat, "Glad to see you two doing better. Looks like getting everything out really helped with that."

"Well, you've given us help too Yuffie," Naminé turned to her, "And not just standing with us after our story. piloting the ship, watching our backs in our fights, giving me tips with my training..."

Yuffie shrugged as Naminé listed off the ways she helped, "Well, the credit is nice and all. But really, talking about the past like that can get a little rough. I mean...we've all got our stories..."

Ventus tilted his head in curiosity, "What? Is something wrong?"

Because the tone of voice there definitely suggested that Yuffie had an unhappy story of her own.

"Wrong? Well…" Yuffie turned the seat to look at the two of them, a rare frown on her face as she crossed her arms. But the ship rocked, as the path from the lanes between ended, leaving them above the Dwarf Woodlands. "Ah! We're here!" Yuffie turned back to the controls, frantically ensuring the ship landed safely.

"Another time?" Ventus ventured as he made sure the seat belt was fastened.

"Yeah. I think I owe you that sometime. Now! I need to focus on not flying into trees!" The gummi ship swerved as she pulled away from the rapidly approaching forest.

Ventus looked out the window. The decade he had been gone had done little to change the world. The mountain stood as sturdy as ever. While the forests were still thick with vegetation. He began to think back on their instructions, "Merlin said the queen had the Mirror. But I don't think I ever met them."

"Maybe she's in that castle over there?" Naminé pointed to the edge of the forest, where a more imposing building of stone sat. Though Ventus wasn't sure how he had missed it the first time he visited.

"As good a place as any!" And with that, Yuffie flew the ship across the trees, coming to a stop at the cleared road to the castle.

As the ship came to a stop, the team began to run headlong across the path to the castle. For the moment, the only distraction was the field of flowers along the way. But as they approached, that foliage slowly vanished to a simple lawn. And by the time they actually saw the castle up close, the scenery around it was almost barren.

Much like the castle itself. Unlike Maleficent's fortress, there were no guards watching the gate. Not that there was much of a gate left, with the bottom of it torn to the ground. Roxas furrowed his brow as he summoned his keyblade, "Do you think we're too late?"

Yuffie crouched down to look at the gate, then shook her head, "No. This damage is too old. There's been some rust here where it was taken apart." She pointed to the reddish end of the decaying metal. "So Maleficent didn't do this recently."

"What about heartless?" Naminé asked as she looked into the courtyard. "Do you think they might still be here?"

The bucket by the well rattled as a soldier began to climb out the well. Only for a fireball from Ven's keyblade to send it tumbling back in. "Yeah. They're probably around. We should check the basement where it probably landed."

Running towards the one doorway in the castle walls leading down, Ventus, Naminé, and Yuffie made their way to the basement. Eyes open for any other hiding heartless in the depths of the castle. Banners and armor were scattered on the ground. Still no trace of anyone. Ventus shook his head at the destruction. Really. It was hard to get a bead on anything with all this black—

He came to a stop. Tensed as he saw it.

"Ventus?"

A black cloak. A bit further ahead! The Organization? Maleficent? Were they here?

"What is it?"

But a second after Naminé's question, he shook his head. No. He couldn't get distracted. Right now, finding the mirror was more important. Especially if the Organization was looking for it too. It wouldn't be that surprising. But for now, chasing after them wouldn't give them much in the way of clues. So he answered, "It's nothing. Let's keep looking for a way further down."

"Like this trap door?" They turned at Yuffie's confident voice, as she tapped a part of the floor with her foot. A noticeably wooden part of the floor

"Yes, I believe that would work." Naminé smiled as they opened the path down and continued exploring.

* * *

Erxart let out a breath as the keyblade wielders below went further down into the dungeons. Roxas barely stepped back from the balcony in time. But fortunately, the other guests in the castle didn't seem to care.

Not that Roxas seemed pleased as he crossed his arms. "Are you sure we can't go after them?"

Erxart shook his head, "Remember, Roxas. We are here to try and eliminate Maleficent. The artifact here gives us a chance to draw her out."

"Though we don't seem to be having any luck on that front." Axel spoke from the shadows as he walked towards the two of them, "We haven't even seen any heartless she's left behind."

"Or even that mirror you said she'd be looking for," Larxene muttered as she leaned on the stone hallways, "Are you even sure you remember it right?"

Erxart nodded firmly, "Positive. Round, large enough for a person, and the wall around it has the symbols representing certain constellations."

Axel shook his head, "Though that last bit doesn't help us if it was moved."

Roxas' brow furrowed, "There's barely any heartless here. You sure they didn't beat us to it?"

A small rumble echoed in the dungeon wall, and Axel perked up. "You hear that?" There was another rumble, louder now.

"That's...footsteps?" Roxas peered towards the path leading upwards, to where the sound was growing louder and louder. As well as something else. It was indistinct at first. But as the dark robed shape rounded the corner with glowing yellow eyes, it's cackling voice was clear. "A witch? Is that Maleficent?"

"No." Erxart answered immediately, "That's not her. I don't remember a lot from my past. But I do know we've met. From the darkness pouring off it, I'd say that's a heartless." They watched as it made its way to the trap door. And simply burst on through. But as it shifted through the passage, it became clear to the four that the heartless was carrying something.

A rather large, round something.

"The mirror!" Roxas pointed out as it vanished into the depths.

"And Maleficent's probably close behind!" Erxart shouted as he vaulted the balcony railing and leaped down below.

"Well we're eager, aren't we?" Larxene chuckled as she jumped beside him.

"I remember enough about Maleficent to know we've got a score to settle!" Erxart called out as he chased after the heartless into the depths of the castle."

"Looks like they've got things handled from here," Axel watched the two depart from the balcony and turned to Roxas, "So what's our—"

And then stopped, as he saw Roxas climbing up the railing, a steely look in his eyes, "We're taking care of the Heartless, and I'm getting some answers."

Axel blinked in bewilderment at the forceful statement, "Answers? What answers?"

"I want to know why Ventus has got my face," Roxas answered as he dropped below. Axel simply shrugged and followed after him.

* * *

Watching the figures in black pursue the massive heartless from the passageway, Maleficent chuckled, "Good things come to she who waits. And if the queen's heartless can handle my opposition for me, all the better."

Then she stopped, looking at the heartless soldier that stared at her with curiosity. Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "Looking for your friends?" With a gesture, she opened a dark portal,"Come here, shadow. For I shall have use of you yet some day." Eagerly, the creature leapt on through.

* * *

Flights upon flights of stairs that lead further down. Honestly, Ventus had to wonder how much trouble whoever made this castle had to go through for this. At the very least, the torches were still usable, with Yuffie carrying a re-lit one from the wall to light the path forward. And providing what meager heat was possible as the dungeon became colder and colder.

Naminé pulled her jacket closer to herself as she began to shiver, "Do you suppose we're getting any closer. This place is as cold as death…"

Ventus squinted his eyes as he looked ahead, trying to focus in the torchlit passage. But finally, there was a doorway. "I think we've got it!" He sprinted ahead at the sight, Naminé and Yuffie following after him.

"Please let there be something we can use to warm up!" Yuffie pleaded as they ran through the door and pulled it open. Though as they looked inside, they saw very little in the way of a fireplace. Only stacks upon stacks of books, besides flasks and vials of a dark palette of liquids. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere in the workshop, the only place relatively clean was the barred window that seemed to look out into a darker view of the countryside.

"Doesn't look like there's a fireplace." Naminé sighed as she walked inside the room. She looked over the bookshelves, "And I don't know about burning these books for warmth. There might be a clue in them."

"I'm not sure we've got a whole lot of time." Ventus shook his head as he looked over the various magical artifacts strewn about, "Maybe if we're lucky, the mirror might just be here.

There was a rumble, and Yuffie perked up, "Did you hear that?"

Naminé put a hand to her sword as she looked around, "You think it's Heartless?" As there was another louder rumble with a footstep, she drew her weapon. Wheeling towards the hallway the sound echoed from.

Ventus got close to them and summoned his keyblade. "Looks like we'll need to fight our way out!" The rumbling became footsteps. And as the steps grew louder and louder, so did an echoing cackle. The darkness they came from seemed to hide what was coming in the hallway well. But it stopped as it stepped in the range of Yuffie's torch.

The hunched heartless hag glared at them, beady yellow eyes glaring from under it's cloak. A green gas seemed to leak through It's hooked nose. It moved past the door and shut it from behind. It rasped through a near toothless mouth and pointed one of it's bony hands at them. But as it shifted, it revealed what it held in its other arm.

"A mirror! That's got to be it!" Ventus shouted as the creature brought the artifact closer to its body.

"Then I guess we don't need to worry about the books!" Yuffie shouted as she gave her Fuuma Shuriken a toss, striking the heartless in the shoulder. It shrieked, and the gas flowing from its nose became much denser, filling the room.

Ventus did his best to hold his breath, but even as it trickled through his nose, he could feel the poison gas sting inside him. Naminé and Yuffie seemed to fare little better, trying desperately to cover their mouths. But glancing over at the barred window, he found a solution. He dashed over to the side of the room, aimed his keyblade just outside, and shouted "Aero!" He desperately tried to ignore the burn of the noxious fumes filling his lungs.

But it worked, as the wind outside began to pull the poison cloud out of the room. Lungs cleared, Naminé pulled out a set of her cards and sent a figment out against the witch. The creature flinched at the assault. Even more so once Ven had aimed his keyblade and shot a flame salvo to set the heartless' cloak alight.

It turned back and forth, trying desperately to keep the fire away from the mirror it clutched to. It shifted its grip on it from one hand to another. But as it was being hastily moved, Yuffie leaped forward, and kicked the bottom edge of the mirror, sending it flying from the witch's grasp.

Running towards the flying artifact, Ventus and Naminé held out their hands to catch it. Though they stumbled back as the mirror made impact, eventually the two of them steadied and stood their ground.

The heartless reached for the object it once held, while Ventus managed to smirk, "Oh, sorry? You want this? Come and get it ugly!"

The heartless' eyes widened, and it let out a deafening howl. At that moment, Ventus realized that might not have been a good thing to say.

Then it took out poison bombs from it's cloak and tossed them everywhere. Then he knew that was a bad thing to say.

Gingerly letting go of the mirror, Ventus and Naminé dodged in between the frantic volleys. With each step trying to get closer to where Yuffie was hacking away at the heartless. Yuffie rolled away as bombs fell to the creature's feet, surrounding the creature with a noxious gas.

Again, Ventus tried to use wind to clear the room. But even as his power rose to a _fever pitch_, it would go no further. He couldn't quite tap into the _cyclone_ of power he once had. So for now, he held his breath as he got in close, letting a flurry of keyblade strikes rip against the creatures cloak. Naminé continued trying to bat the bombs away with her sword, whilst supporting Ventus with her figments. It made managing the poison a bit easier.

But bit by bit, the gas filled the room again. And that familiar burn in his lungs returned. It was a race against time. He tried again to summon the wind outside the window, but it just wasn't strong enough. "Ven!" Naminé coughed out as she looked at him. She held out a card for healing, and the pain became less severe. Gave him more of a chance to focus.

"We...need a way...get more air flowing!" Ventus managed to speak through the fumes. Naminé looked back to the sealed entrance, then grabbed one of her cards. In a flash, a figment charged forward and bashed a sizable hole in the wood. Once again he cast wind outside the window, and with more freely flowing air, finally the room cleared with the gust of wind.

With clean air in their lungs, everyone leapt onto the heartless witch as it began to thrash about.

Yuffie raking her shuriken across the creature, while Naminé set fire to it's cloak. Using the last of the energy he had from his _fever pitch_, he drove his keyblade into the heartless with a flash of light.

And with that flash, the creature flew back towards the mirror on the ground. With it's last ounce of strength, it reached for the artifact. Lifting itself up to gaze into it. But after it saw itself, it gave out a sigh, and finally evaporated. Leaving everyone to catch their breath in relief.

But the sound of the door creaking that relief was gone. And as they saw who stood in the doorway, they readied their weapons at the familiar sight of one of the Organization cloaks. The hooded man spoke, "You're certainly a skilled keyblade wielder. But you've still got a lot to learn."

At the voice, Ventus was stunned, his jaw hanging open before he asked, "Terra? Terra, is that you?"

The man lifted the hood, and sure enough there he was. Terra was looking back at him and Ventus couldn't believe it.

Nor could he believe what he said next.

"That's not my name."


	22. Chapter 21: Unknown

**Chapter Twenty One: Unknown**

Erxart had kept the information from Axel and Larxene in mind regarding the other keyblade wielders. After all, the Organization had a directive to ensure the Keyblade wielders do not come to harm, so it would behoove him to know who they were, as well as their companions.

Yuffie Kisaragi, young ninja mercenary. Axel and Larxene did not seem to mind her too much, but you could never be too careful with someone dedicated to the art of stealth. As evidenced by her holding still her kunai at the ready.

The girl in white, blue, and green, Naminé. The girl who had escaped from Castle Oblivion and found power so close to the keyblade. For someone Larxene had described as _"Helpless"_, she seemed quite capable, staring him down with a blade and cards in hand.

Which left Ventus.

The one who seemed to be the spitting image of Roxas.

The one who called him by that same name as Aqua did in his dream.

The boy took a step back towards his companions, eyes wide and shaking his head,"N..not your name?" A moment later he blurted out, "What do you mean it's not your name?!"

He had to admit, seeing someone so close to Roxas this distraught…

It hurt.

But Erxart knew who his friends were, so he did his best to stay calm and shake his head, "I mean you've got the wrong person. My name is Erxart."

Naminé moved to the keyblade wielder. With a frown she asked warily, "Ven, are you really sure this is Terra?"

That same name from a dream…

No. Focus. He couldn't get distracted again.

Yuffie shrugged with a nervous smile, "I mean, it's been how long since you saw each other? He probably got a haircut at l—"

"No...no! There can't be a mistake!" Ventus desperately pleaded as he walked towards him, a hand on his chest. "Terra, It's me, Ven!"

No, it wasn't just him mishearing. He was using that same name. "Ven..." Erxart furrowed his brow. His head began to ache. Like it was trying desperately to piece together...something! He winced as the pain began to grow

Ventus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small charm as he continued, "Don't you remember our promise?" Erxart tried to focus on the object, a star of silver and green, "Together with Aqua?"

And as he looked at it. There was an echo of a memory...down in the depths…

"_Won't be needing this anymore."_

_Bloody hands. _

_Pieces everywhere._

_A black keyblade_

"_Now, to make two from one…"_

_**PAIN.**_

"Well, isn't this a reunion and a half!" Larxene's voice interrupted the vivid flashes of whatever Erxart had been distracted by. Though surprise seemed to be Larxene's strong suit. Case in point, her suddenly leaning on his shoulder as she continued,"Honestly, if Xemnas was here, it'd be really interesting!"

Though of the two, the comment got Erxart's attention most as he spun and looked at her, "What? What does he have to do with any of this?" If there was any member of the Organization that had set Erxart on edge, it was Xemnas. Superior or not, he just didn't want to interact with them more than he had to.

Letting him go, Larxene tapped a finger to her cheek as she continued, "I mean...he does have your face Erxart. Just a bit different with the silver hair, yellow eyes."

No...it couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence. He knew he had nightmares of a man going around with his face. Other than dreams and suspicion he had no real reason to distrust the nobody. He had been nothing but cordial in his management over the organization.

But no matter how much he tried to drown it out, some part of him didn't want to trust a word Xemnas said.

Did Ventus know? Was that why his face grew pale? Why he began to shake and mutter?

"Hey, do you hear something?"

Yuffie's observation was almost welcome. He needed to get back to the mission, though Larxene hardly seemed to be as welcoming, "Hear what? Listen if you're trying to distract us…"

Naminé shook her head, "No...I hear it too." Immediately the group quieted, though Larxene seemed almost annoyed at first. But soon a voice could be heard.

"_...magic mirror,"_

"Yeah, someone else is around for the mirror." Ventus' face became serious as he summoned his keyblade again. It was faint, but clear.

"_...farthest space,"_

"Sounds like it's coming from this way?" The three began to head towards the window at Yuffie's suggestion. Erxart took a step to follow, but Larxene held him back.

Smirking at his questioning look she explained, "Let the heroes do their thing. If that's Maleficent down there, why not let them do all the hard work?"

"_Through...and darkness...summon thee."_

The voice rose to a crescendo, and it was unmistakable from outside the window as Ventus pointed her out. "There!"

"_Speak! Let me see thy face!"_

It was the voice of the witch that used him like a puppet to take hearts. And there was no way he was going to let her walk away with anything today. "I want to fight because I want to make things right." Larxene seemed baffled at his words and let go of his shoulder. Seeing his chance Erxart charged forward, keyblade in hand.

There was no way he could hesitate any more.

* * *

Ven couldn't wait, he had to think of something! Terra showing up had thrown him off, and now Maleficent had managed to snag the mirror while everyone was distracted. A dark portal? Her magic? The how didn't matter, but what did was that down below the tower was the magic mirror they were searching for. As Maleficent finished the incantation the object spoke, "What wouldst thou know, mistress of all evil?"

"No! Don't tell her anything!" Ven Began to try and bash away some of the bars, hoping that one of them might have come loose in the fight. He had to do everything to stop—

"Stand aside!"

That was the only warning he got from Terra. Looking behind, he saw his friend cloaked in darkness itself, with a keyblade so mangled and corrupted…

"_What do you mean about Terra being a different person?"_

"_Exactly what I said idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever."_

All of a sudden, Vanitas' words didn't sound so stupid anymore.

"Ven, Move!"

Naminé's hand pulled him away from the window. Just in time to see Terra, wreathed in shadow, crashing through the window. To the courtyard below.

He could only stare and listen to the sound of the beginning fight outside. Did...did he really not know anything? Was he wrong about Terra? Their friendship?

Larxene hardly seemed to care as she laughed, "Well. I better make sure _our_ friend doesn't get too hurt."

With that taunt, she vanished into a dark portal. Ven could only call out after her, "Wait! Stop!" But she was gone before he knew it. He dropped to his knees, numb from everything. Just when he thought he knew what he needed to do he was lost again. "Terra...I...I couldn't…" He couldn't save him. He couldn't keep his promise.

But then a hand on his shoulder brought him to his senses. "Ven, we'll figure something out." Naminé smiled and helped him to his feet. Oddly enough, just listening to her helped to soothe him

By now sounds of a fight had already begun to fill the courtyard. Yuffie turned to jump out the window, "Listen, we can talk later, but right now we've got to go stop—"

"You."

Then everyone stopped and turned at the sound of Ven's voice. A much colder version of Ven's voice. In the doorway stood his doppelganger in the organization, eyes focused on his counterpart. Raising a keyblade toward Ventus, the boy in black demanded, "Who are you?"

Summoning his weapon as Naminé and Yuffie readied up beside him, "I'm just Ventus. Who are you?" Not much point in giving his nickname to someone he had a feeling he wouldn't be friends with.

"My name is Roxas," he advanced, keyblade still in hand. Still staring daggers at Ventus as he growled out, "Why do you have my face?"

"Now that's a real good question I'd love to hear the answer to," Axel's voice preceded him striding into the room. As the trio backed up to the wall, the members of the Organization advanced. Axel demanding, "Well? We're waiting, _Ven._"

"I don't know! The only guess I have…" Ventus tried to calm his nerves. Keep Axel from getting to him with a friendship that had come apart. At the very least, he had to make sure the worst hadn't come to pass. So he asked, "Have you ever heard of a man called Xehanort?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he heard the name, "Xehanort? First time I've heard of that." As Axel similarly shook his head, Ven let out a breath. At least Terra and Aqua were able to stop him. But then another question came, "What are you after?"

And at that point, Ventus had enough of having the conversation controlled by his enemies. Vanitas and Xehanort did it time and time again when he confronted them. Right now, he felt like he'd given enough information. He stood his ground as the two Organization members advanced, "Why should we tell you?!

Axel just waved a hand casually, "Tell us, don't tell us, doesn't matter, really." In a flash of flame, his weapons appeared as he smirked, "We're just here for Maleficent."

Yuffie scoffed at the answer gripping the large shuriken on her back, "Yeah right. _We're_ the ones trying to stop Maleficent."

But at that, Roxas stopped."Wait…" His brow furrowed in confusion as he lowered his weapon. "If you're just here to stop her then why are we being so secretive?" He stepped forward and offered a hand, "Shouldn't we work together?"

Ventus looked at Roxas' hand. A chance to not have another enemy? To maybe find a way to bring Lea back from what he'd become?

But he couldn't.

Not after what the Organization did. What they wanted to do.

"No…"

Of course, if he was going to be beaten to that answer, Naminé had the most right to do so.

Axel chuckled, and scratched the back of his head, "You know...when someone's offering help—."

Her sword was shaking as she held it in her hand, "No! The Organization tortured me to make me work for them! I'll never work for them again!"

"Not to mention they wanted to mess up a friend of mine just to make him a weapon!" Yuffie now her fuuma shuriken ready to lob at the two Organization members, "So yeah!"

"There's no way we're working together! Not after what they did to my friends!" Ventus took a step forward with his keyblade toward a retreating Roxas.

But then he stopped, as he realized the expression on Roxas' face wasn't just shock, it was horror. He shook his head at the accusations, "No...The...the Organization wouldn't do something like that! Right Axel?!" He turned to his friend, only to find him strangely silent, "...Axel?"

And even stranger, Axel had no smirk, no quip. Just desperate attempts to explain, "I mean...Sometimes we needed to do a bit of dirty work. An icky job here or there. Not all the time but…"

But as Axel went on, Roxas retreated further away from him.

If someone only did evil because that was all they were taught, or they didn't know better...

Shouldn't they have the chance to change?

So Ven slowly offered his free hand, "Roxas, Come with us. You don't need to stay with the Organization."

"Roxas, don't listen to them!" Axel moved between Roxas and the three. Flames gathered around his weapon as he spoke, "We're Nobodies, remember? There's no place for us in these worlds!"

Naminé shook her head, "I've met people outside the organization and told them what I am. They're more understanding than you think." Her eyes were on Roxas as she pleaded, "I believe there might be a place for Nobodies in the world."

Roxas was silent, lips tight as he heard everything. But eventually, he shook his head, "I can't."

Yuffie was flabbergasted, sputtering out "Why not?! You clearly aren't happy with what these guys are doing!"

Roxas frowned, as he looked down to the ground, shaking his head,"My friends...I can't leave my friends. Erxart or Axel."

For a moment, the flames stopped as Axel looked back in surprise, "...Roxas. You still…?"

But before anyone could speak further, a column of shadows erupted from outside the window. For a moment, everyone was silent as a loud cackling filled the air. Ventus realized he had gotten so caught up in talking to Roxas, he'd forgotten about Maleficent.

A few moments after the shadows vanished, he saw something hurtling toward the tower from the ground. "Look out!" Just in time, everyone managed to avoid the body of Erxart as he tumbled in through the hole in the tower.

Then the tower shook, the sound of rock being crushed audible. And as the shaking grew worse, the massive claw of a black beast gripped the bottom of the hole in the tower. Just as soon, a dragon's head with green eyes, mouth filled with vermillion flames barged through the castle wall. And the creature bellowed with Maleficent's voice, "**IF YOU KEEP ME FROM THE BLADE I SEEK, THEN YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!"**


	23. Chapter 22: Burden

**Chapter Twenty Two: Burden**

"Stand aside!" Erxart called out as he charged forward, gathering shadows around him to break through the castle walls. Though looking around, the path leading to the lair had taken them far from the castle itself, down to the bottom of a rocky canyon that the queen's lab overlooked.

It mattered little. All Erxart needed to know was that his target was right in front of him. She looked up in surprise, but that faded away soon enough. Maleficent raised her staff, and she was surrounded in a barrier of dark flames. He brought his keyblade crashing down on the shield, causing the magic to give just a bit. Maleficent winced as she continued to weave her magic, but even so she smirked, "My my. I remember you. I never did thank you for your service so long ago."

Erxart snarled as he continued to try and break through cracks showing in the shadow surrounding Maleficent, "Service?! You tried to control me! Use me to take the princesses heart!" And with one more heave, the barrier shattered. A sidestep on Maleficent's part being the only thing that saved her from Chaos Ripper's edge.

Despite the danger, Maleficent only smiled wider, "Yes. And you were such a useful pawn I would be remiss not to use you again." Erxart turned to her as she raised a hand to the crystal on her staff, green…energy…

"No! Not...again!" The same as last time. A haze coming over him. His limbs...bound…

"You have no choice."

No...voice…

"Through the darkness in your heart...you cannot resist."

Darkness all around.

But...there was always a light. Brighter than any darkness he was trapped in. For ten years, it helped him to hold on when his heart was dyed in it.

And compared to that, the shadows that tried to ensnare him now were nothing.

Maleficent barely had time to back away, as he smashed the ground with his fist, the _Critical Impact_ causing the ground to explode around him. She gripped her staff now, holding it between her and Erxart, "What?! How could you slip from my control?!"

He got to his feet, eyes trained on Maleficent, "Seems I know the darkness better than you."

Just then Larxene landed beside him, laughing as she dusted herself off, "I have to hand it to you! You sure know how to make an entrance!"

Erxart nodded, "Had to keep her from using the mirror to find whatever χ-Blade is. Decided to make a shorter path." He gripped his keyblade in hand as Maleficent lifted the earth at her feet, darkness floating the mirror beside her.

The artifact only continued to intone, _"What woulds't thou know, mistress of all evil?" _Maleficent turned to the face in the glass, "Magic mirror—"

"Magic Mirror tell me this! How many volts to fry a witch?!" Only for Larxene to leap up and smash atop the floating rock like a lightning bolt. Maleficent stumbled as the blow pushed her to the edge of the platform.

But in a moment, she regained her footing, and brought her scepter down with a crack,"Back you fool!" A cloud of shadows gathered above, purple lightning cracking within before raining down on the two of them. In a blink, Larxene had moved away from an imminent lightning strike, re-appearing for an instant, only to move again as electricity struck where she was.

While his keyblade was able to protect him from the storm by letting him block the lightning, Erxart was still hampered. Each blast knocked him away from the floating rock. And with a wave of her staff, Maleficent created two portals of darkness. Two huge heartless with shields tumbled from the portals, but soon found their footing and readied their weapons.

Erxart was ready too.

He took aim with his keyblade targeting the two heartless before him. Familiar darkness gathered around him as his target was in sight. Above, more lightning gathered to strike. But when it came crashing down he was gone. He had shot forth to strike the defenders, a sonic shadow tearing into them before hovering above and crushing them in an explosion of shadow.

He turned to the witch, magic gathering around her as she started to cast another spell. "Not a chance," he growled out, as he felt the _Dark Impulse_ overtake him once more. Swinging his keyblade with an edge of darkness, Maleficent's vantage point shook with each blow. Cracking more and more under his assault.

But just as it seemed ready to collapse, Maleficent roared,_**"ENOUGH! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THESE DISTRACTIONS!"**_

Larxene appeared behind him, "Woah! Back off, muscle head!" Only to pull him away from the floating rock. Or at least where it was until it seemed to have erupted in a column of shadow and green fire. The mirror was knocked away, but right now that was the least of his concerns. From the very top emerged a black dragon, green eyes glaring down at the two of them as it cackled in Maleficent's voice.

The dragon dived down to the ground below, and in a flash grabbed Erxart faster than he could react. Green eyes narrowed as he struggled, _**"You think you know darkness?" **_With that Maleficent flung him towards canon wall.

Right into the tower.

As he crashed into the rock, his vision swam. He tried to focus, to see what was going on. Vaguely, he knew there were other people in the room. But by the time he could see clearly again, Maleficent's head with a jaw filled with flame were all that mattered as she roared, "**IF YOU KEEP ME FROM THE BLADE I SEEK, THEN YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!"**

* * *

After everything that he'd heard from Ventus, Roxas wasn't sure what to believe. About the Organization, about Axel, about the world. But when he saw the draconic Maleficent about to breathe emerald flames, he knew what to do.

"ERXART!""TERRA!"

He had no clue why Ventus jumped up to block the attack beside him, or what he was yelling about. But together, their keyblades were able to hold back the torrent of fire the dragon spewed forth. The heat was intense, the force pushed them back, but together they were able to stop the assault.

It bought time for Axel and Ventus' companions to strike back. Chakram, Shuriken, and Ice barraged the dragon's head. The beast wincing, though still not letting up But it wasn't until Erxart got to his feet to add to the assault with dark fire that Maleficent flinched back. Roxas lept ahead and began to hack at the dragon's claw still holding onto the tower, while Ventus kept up the assault of spells.

Everyone ran to the hole in the wall that had only widened from Maleficent's assault, though only Erxart jumped through without hesitation. Roxas looked down along with Axel, who chuckled, "It's a big drop, but nothing we can't handle." With a nod, the two of them lept down to the rocky ground below.

They ran over to where Larxene was holding onto the mirror the large heartless had earlier, "Whoever made this definitely didn't skimp on the materials. Maleficent had the right idea snagging this."

Erxart raised an eyebrow, "But how could she have taken it without us noticing?"

She shrugged, "Magic telekinesis. Making a dark portal to where she was, take your pick." Just then, Ventus and his friends jumped down from the lab walls, weapons ready. Larxene's eyes narrowed and she grumbled, "Looks like little Naminé's grown a bit of a spine…"

"Right now, I think we need all the spine we can get!" at Roxas' words, Maleficent found her footing. She reared up on her back legs, before slamming her claws to the ground, causing the whole area to quake. Magic rippled out from the point of impact.

He knew that even touching the rings radiating toward him was a bad idea. But even as he leapt over one, there was another wave right behind it. Too fast for him to avoid. Fortunately, Erxart was faster, landing in front of him with his keyblade to block. The power pushed him back, but for the most part he was fine. Axel also seemed to manage dodging the energy as well as Larxene, moving so fast he seemed to almost blink.

Ventus' group also managed to hold up well. Naminé was protected by Ventus as he blocked with the Keyblade, while Yuffie clung to the wall as she flung another huge shuriken. Again Maleficent breathed fire, but now it coalesced into balls that floated around her. In a flash they flew towards their targets.

Axel was able to catch the flames head on with his chakram, though he couldn't hold onto the green flame. Yuffie simply kept playing keep-away, running from the fireball as she continued to throw knife after knife at the dragon. Erxart and Ventus were a bit more proactive, batting away the orbs at just the right moment. It gave them just the right moment to go in. At least for the three of them with keyblades. Naminé stood back and cast more ice with her cards, much larger than what Roxas was capable of.

Roxas and Erxart began to strike at Maleficent's knees, while Ventus seemed to...toss his keyblade? No, Erxart taught him about this. It was Strike Raid. He kept his distance from the beast as he attacked, tossing and re-summoning his keyblade. Even so, the dragon showed no signs of weakening, what with all of them…

Wait, where was Larxene?

He took a moment to look around in the chaos, but in a lucky glimpse he saw her appear in a flash next to someone else. In an instant, she grabbed them and disappeared again. But why? He managed to get out over the din of the fight, "Hey Erxart? Any idea why Larxene would grab Naminé?"

Erxart shrugged and continued the assault. However, Yuffie dropped down from the wall while Ventus stopped in horror. He looked around, frantically asking "Where?! Where did they go?!"

Yuffie ran to where Naminé last was and checked the ground, ducking another blast of fire,"From the footprints, I'd say they went that way." Ventus looked farther down the canyon where Yuffie pointed and threw out his keyblade which…

Turned...into a glider?

"Woah, hold on!"

Roxas' mind echoed Yuffie's words exactly. But Ventus showed no signs of stopping, "Why?! We've got to hurry!"

"I know! Just," Yuffie ran over to the side of the canyon and hefted something up, "mind helping me with this?"

A very large, round, and reflective something.

"**Don't you DARE!" **Maleficent roared as she began to flap her wings. Only to screech as Axel's chakrams sliced into one side, while Erxart engulfed the other in dark flame. It bought enough time for Ventus to bring the glider over so they could move the mirror onto it.

"I think we will dare." Roxas smirked as he jumped away from Maleficent's snapping jaws. The power of a _Thunder Bolt _rising within him. Plenty of power to buy Ventus and Yuffie time to glide away with the mirror.

* * *

It nearly happened in an instant. One moment she was readying blizzara, the next, someone from behind grabbed her and she was pulled away. Far away. Far enough down the canyon that the fight was out of view, though the sounds of battle could still be heard. "Let go!" She wrenched herself free, and tried to face whatever had taken her.

"Ugh. And you're _still _so rude," and as she feared, Larxene was grinning down at her, "This is what happens when I'm not around to keep you in line."

Naminé backed away, knuckles white as she gripped her sword, "What are you doing?! Malefi—!"

Larxene just continued stepping forward, smile unwavering, "What? We've got time to chat. Maleficent is busy fighting off a pyromaniac, a wannabe ninja, and three _real_ keyblade users."

She just continued to step away until finally her feet hit the wall. Naminé shouted, "What do you want from me?!"

Larxene crouched down and looked Naminé in the eyes, something inside them glittering as she spoke, "For you to remember your place, empty little witch. Everyone else in the organization might be willing to give you a chance, but we both know the truth." Her grin grew ever wider as she sneered, "The truth is you're nothing! Less than nothing! Just a memory meant to fade away!" Naminé felt something twist inside her. Old worries boiling away like they used to.

But there was something else.

People who believed in her. Wanted to give her a chance.

And a memory of a gentle hand in hers. Of a boy who thought of her as _somebody_. Somebody great.

So she lifted up her sword and answered, "You're wrong. People know the truth about who I am and they still care about me."

Larxene scoffed, "You think some washed out heroes maAAAH!?"

And then cried out, as Naminé slashed her with her sword.

She'd had enough of listening to someone who didn't care about her.

Running to the side, Naminé got some distance between the two of them. Larxene could only look down to where she was struck. There was no visible harm, but her eyes were wide as she looked at Naminé, "You _hit_ me?" It was strange, what was in Larxene's eyes only seemed stronger now. Then she began to smile, "Well_, now _I can say…"

"...I was provoked!"

Larxene's voice was behind her, even though she stood ahead. Fortunately, a week of fighting the heartless kept her on her toes. Instinctively, she summoned a figment to attack behind her and heard the sound of clashing weapons. She turned to see the shining figure struggling against a duplicate of Larxene, knives out and ready for blood.

"Where are you looking?!" She was just fast enough to block Larxene's punch. But the lightning infused strike sent her flying. Tumbling, she regained her footing and reached for her cards. She needed something with a bit more strength to deal with the two. There was the summon stone, but would that be too much? Even for an Organization member?

No, she just needed to focus. Even if Larxene had multiple versions of herself, Naminé had backup of her own. Grabbing two fire cards, she threw one then the other at each of her attackers. Both Larxenes dodged the flame, moving farther apart. It gave Naminé the chance to focus on one of them.

She first cast a figment to strike at the one closest to the wall. Larxene scoffed and held her arms up to block. On that cue Naminé rushed in, keeping her back to the wall, and began to strike. Her sword might be more than a nuisance, but after each slash, she used another of her cards, allowing her figment to continue attacking. Larxene finally dropped her guard, snarling, "I don't think so!" in two voices.

One in front of Naminé, and one above her.

A quick side roll was all that kept Larxene's doppelganger from drop-kinging her into the dirt. Fortunately, her figment was unharmed. With a card and a kick, the two of them shoved the unhurt Larxene into her double. Both of them cried out and re-fused into one, the damage one half carried showing as she lied on the canyon floor. The refused Larxene got to her feet, growling, "You little _worm!_ You really think you can beat _me?!_"

And then Naminé realized just what the look in Larxene's eyes was.

"Then—!"

"What are you afraid of?"

For once, Larxene was speechless, her mouth hanging open as she heard Naminé's question. _"Afraid?"_ But a second later, her mouth had contorted into a snarl and she glared daggers, "You think I'm _afraid _of _you_?!" Electricity began to arc off of Larxene as she pulled out more knives in her fists.

"Naminé!"

Hearing Ven call her name, she smiled and saw him and Yuffie on the keyblade glider. Larxene however, was still as angry as ever, "Well, look who it is! The faithful failure of a knight!" With a punch, she sent the lightning bolt of electricity towards the two. As they narrowly swerved away, Larxene spat out, "Got any other bright ideas?!"

"Yeah! Catch!" At Yuffie's cue, she and Ven jumped off the board and they both gave it a kick. It tumbled in the air, and flung something which collided with Larxene, kicking up dust.

Ventus ran up to Naminé, concern clear in his eyes, "Are you alright?! She didn't hurt you, did she?!"

"Nothing too bad. Thanks Ven." She jogged up to her friends before looking over towards the dust cloud, "Do you think that took care of both of them?"

However, to their dismay the face in the mirror was still there. Distinctly intact and agitated, _"Trodden and tossed by youth. This treatment is most uncouth."_

And soon, after some sounds of exertion, Larxene hefted the artifact off herself. Bruised but certainly defiant, "Nice Try! But it's going to take more power than that to break the mirror _or_ me!"

Well, if there was little point to holding back…

Naminé reached into her pocket as she looked to Ven. He nodded and re-summoned his glider.

Yuffie was a little more uneasy, "Hey, are we _really_ going to be busting this out?" Nevertheless, Naminé held the summoning stone in front of her as it glowed with a blue light.

"_Leviathan!"_

* * *

"She's definitely not going down without a fight!" Roxas got up from the dirt. Another wave of darkness dodged as Maleficent shook the canyon.

Erxart was caught in the dragon's claw, just barely prying open it's grip with his keyblade, "It's like...something else is strengthening her…"

Maleficent's chuckle reverberated through the rock, _**"Oh? You have the strength to resist my control, but not to stand against the darkness that sustains me?" **_She then slammed Erxart into the canyon wall, _**"Then fall to the true power of darkness!"**_

As the claw retracted, Axel pulled Erxart out of the rubble, "We're going to need something big to turn this around!"

Then the fight stopped, as the sound of roaring water filled the canyon. Maleficent looked to the sound with narrowed eyes and muttered, _**"My own power turned against me." **_She flapped her wings to take flight.

Axel began to pull back his free arm to throw his weapon, but a quick glance further down caused him to stop. Roxas saw it too. Water pouring through the canyon, with Leviathan charging forth at the head of the flood. Hurrying as fast as he could while carrying Erxart, Axel got over and opened a dark portal while shouting, "Move!"

Roxas didn't need to be told twice. Though the portal didn't go quite as far as the others he had walked through. Just back up to the tower they were in. As the walked out, they saw Maleficent had landed on the side wall, claws digging into the rock. She looked down to the torrent of water and growled. As the three of them followed her gaze, it was not hard to see why.

The magic mirror, shattered into pieces.

"_**Well played. But this is not over." **_At that, Maleficent's colossal form surrounded itself in darkness, then vanished.

Erxart sighed as she vanished, hanging his head. But after a moment of looking into the stream, he pointed, "Down there!"

A floating black cloak, one that made an effort to swim towards them. Eventually, after reaching the wall, and coughing up several lungfuls of water, Larxene hoisted herself up onto dry crossed his arms, "So. Naminé seems to be doing pretty good."

Wringing the water out of her cloak, Larxene grumbled, "Could have gone without her fighting back. Could have had some fun like in Castle Oblivion."

Just the way she said that word made Roxas' skin crawl. And from everything that happened earlier, it wasn't too hard to put two and two together, "You tortured her before she escaped." She looked up at the accusation with an eyebrow raised, "Why?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Seems the witch was chatty." Getting up, she glared at Roxas, "She was a tool, and sometimes you need to keep tools in line."

Axel spoke with crossed arms, a lot more seriously then before, "The bosses aren't going to be happy we missed Maleficent."

Erxart shook his head as his keyblade vanished, "Or how you ignored the mission for your own agenda."

Larxene only narrowed her eyes, "I have my reasons. I'll explain them if Xemnas asks." Nonchalantly, she summoned a portal to return to the castle and walked toward it.

Axel followed, "When he asks. Considering he put out the kill order himself." Roxas could only watch as he vanished. Even though part of him still thought of him like a friend, with everything Ventus and his friends had revealed, everything was so...uncertain. Was there anyone he could really trust in the organization?

"Roxas, are you coming?'

Erxart calling back to him snapped him out of his thoughts. And then he realized that maybe there was. Someone who had been there just as long as he had been, "Erxart, after we debrief can we talk?"

And the smile on Erxart's face gave him the feeling he made the right decision, "Of course."

* * *

"Terra...Roxas..." Ventus sighed as they watched them from the canyon edge the glider had brought them to.

Yuffie was content to kick her legs as she sat on the cliff, "Well, might not have been the way we thought things might go, but overall we did good. We got rid of the mirror, right?"

"I think Naminé deserves most of the credit for that," Ven smiled as he looked over to her.

A blush came to Naminé's cheeks at the praise, "Thanks. I…"

Then it came back, like in Enchanted Dominion.

""_The queen is gone, my service done. Adieu O victorious one."_

A dull ache in her head.

"_That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'..."_

Visions began to swim in her mind.

"_Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells." _

Of places and people she had seen and others she never knew.

It was familiar...it was almost like...

"Woah, think you need a break?"

Yuffie's words snapped her out of it. She'd gotten up from her seat. Ventus was down at her side as she had fallen to her knees at everything she was seeing. Naminé leaned on him as she slowly got to her feet, "I'm fine just...head...hurts."

Ventus held her hand as she steadied herself, "We'll get you some rest when we get back to the ship."

It was odd, but just being next to him was helping the pain in Naminé's head subside. She smiled, "Thanks Ven." and as he smiled back something in her almost seemed...lighter. Like everything she had been through before didn't weigh on her so heavily.

Yuffie looked over to the castle in the distance, "Well, it's a long walk to the ship, so we better hurry if we want to get back before dark."

So she and Ven followed Yuffie, Naminé holding his hand the whole while.


End file.
